Lily's Men
by Lady Lanera
Summary: An AU of that fateful Halloween Night and the events/lives it changed forever.
1. Lily's Men

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own the characters, but I'm merely borrowing them.

**Lily's Men**

On a dark Halloween night, the wind calmly swayed the trees outside of the small cottage. The shadows of the branches danced sinisterly on the walls in such a way that one would think the shadows were alive. The cottage occupants were all fast asleep in their beds, unaware of the dark figure that currently stalked towards the nursery on the second floor.

The dark-robed figure silently drew out his wand before he entered the nursery. Not a sound made as the door quietly closed. The hooded figure then glanced towards the small child who lay in his crib. As the child slowly woke up, the figure noticed the defiance in the child's emerald eyes. Glaring back, the figure pointed his wand at the defenseless creature. Soon there would be no one who could stop him. The sinister figure then sneered before he yelled the curse.

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_"

The green light shot out of the wand and barreled towards the poor child who calmly watched it. It hit the child instantly, but the desired effect did not occur. Something around the child absorbed the green light and left a green aura around the infant, which made the figure snarl angrily. The figure attempted again and waved his wand towards the child. Almost at once, the green aura that had surrounded the child flew back and enveloped the figure.

"AH!" the figure bellowed before the ceiling to the nursery caved in.

"HARRY!" the child's mother screamed as she burst into the room with her husband right behind her. Her lovely green eyes darted towards where the crib should have been. Her heart leapt into her throat as she saw the decimated rubble that had once been a nursery.

There were no sounds for a good part of an hour, except of parents' laments for their child. Then slowly a quiet whimper came from underneath the rubble. The parents immediately leapt up and dashed towards the sound. The boy's father gently picked up his crying, bloody infant and held him close in such a way that it appeared he would never let go of his child again. Both parents tightly hugged one another as they continued to hold their child.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, the boy's father slowly pulled his son back from him. A soft gasp next to him immediately confirmed that what he had seen was in fact real. Carved into the right side of the child's forehead was a lightning bolt. Both parents then glanced at one another puzzled before they pulled their child back into their arms again.

"Dumbledore will know what it means, Lily."

"I know," Lily somberly whispered as she gently rocked the small infant in her arms.

A loud crash downstairs quickly put both parents back on alert. Lily glanced at her husband and tightened her grip on young Harry. She then caught her husband's motion for her to stay back as he drew his wand. The footfalls, sounds of more objects crashing, and loud shouting seemed to be just outside the door now.

"_**Crucio!**_" a woman screamed on the other side of the closed door.

"_**PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!**_" a man shouted at the same time. The next sound was a hard thump as a body slammed hard on the floor.

"_**Avada**_—" another man shouted.

"_**Stupify!**_" the first man snarled over the second who tried to send the Killing Curse. A loud crash as if something flew through the far wall made both parents draw their wands towards the door. The golden doorknob then slowly turned in front of Lily's husband.

"James," Lily softly whispered towards her husband. Her green eyes were wide with fear, but he briefly flashed a smile back at her before he focused on the door again. The door then burst open, revealing a dark robed figure whose hood was up and wand drawn.

"_**EXPELLIAR**_—" the black robed man yelled as soon as the door opened.

"_**Sectumsempra!**_" a bright red light shot out of James's wand and slammed against the intruder before the man finished casting his spell. The intruder flew backwards and smashed hard into the wall. Blood immediately pooled around the man as he struggled for air.

"Lil…Lily?" the man gasped as his onyx eyes met her emerald.

"Oh—Severus?" she immediately rushed towards the man and fell to her knees. Setting Harry carefully next to her, she quickly pressed her hand against the man's chest where most of the blood was seeping through his robes. She then whirled around towards her husband. "Hand me a towel NOW!"

"Lily, he's one of _them_!" James shouted back as he stared at her with wide eyes. To say he was shocked was an understatement. "Look at him! He's wearing _their_ robes!"

"James!" she pleaded. Tears streaked her eyes as she stared at her husband. "Please…"

Seconds later, James whirled around and desperately tried to find something, anything to give to his wife. He hated to see the tears in her eyes. However, he hated more the man she wanted to help. Tearing the room to sheer pieces, he finally found a towel thirty seconds later. He turned back and felt his mouth drop. The man was deathly pale now, which was saying something since James knew the man usually was pale. _Dammit, Snivellus, if you die, so help me_—

Lily too had noticed how pale the man looked. The panic then settled in, and within moments, Lily could barely think of the counter curses. As soon as she remembered the specific healing spell that could deal with the extreme blood loss, she started to mutter it carefully. However, a hand painfully latched onto her wrist and wrenched it back. She immediately opened her eyes and snarled. She did not need this from James right then. She was just about to snap at her husband when she noticed it wasn't James fighting her.

"Severus, please…I'm trying to help you," Lily cried as she stared into the empty onyx eyes. He was dying, and he didn't seem to care.

"Let…me…go, Lily," he rasped through several rattling breaths. "Not…worth it," he exhaled.

"You're right, Snivellus," James growled behind his wife as he walked up to them. "You're not worth it." He immediately chuckled when he noticed his boyhood enemy's glare directed at him. He then knelt down in front of the man. "But I'll be damned if I let you die."

"Stupid…" Severus then drew in a harsh deep breath. "Damn…Gryffindors," he hissed towards James.

"That's right, Snivellus." James then glanced towards his wife. He lowered his voice and gently asked, "What'd happen if we apparated? Would he survive?"

"I don't know. He's too weak, James, and I can't stop the bleeding."

"All right then," James proudly said before he glanced back at Severus. "Seems like I get to save your ass again, Snivellus," he whispered softly. "Lily, grab Harry. I'll get Snivellus."

"Where are we going to go? My sister—"

"Trust me. That's the last place I'd want to go."

"Anywhere we go, James, we'll be putting more lives at risk. Voldemort won't stop until he gets—"

"The Dark…Lord…is gone," Severus painfully rasped. When he noticed James's disbelief, he sneered and growled. "Check…my Mark…then, Potter." He softly groaned when he felt Lily unintentionally press harder on his chest. However, he noticed that she also was undoing his left sleeve. Sure enough, the normally black as night Dark Mark was barely visible on his left forearm.

"All right," James quietly whispered. "We'll go to Dumbledore then. He'll know what to do."


	2. Dear Harry

**A/N: **I finally had an idea with where to go with this story. :) Thank you so much for reading the last chapter, Everybody. And special thank you's to Lebby9, MrsJamesPotter1, and greeneyeddancer21 for reviewing and asking me to continue. Hope you all enjoy this one. Please read and review.

**Dear Harry**

Eleven years later, a small boy with thin framed black glasses slowly walked towards the window, where two owls were quietly tapping against it. He quickly opened the window and grabbed the two envelopes from the owls before he held out some owl treats. The owls looked extremely grateful, but took off almost immediately afterwards.

"Harry, dear, is that the post?" his mother's soft and soothing voice asked as she walked into the sitting room behind him.

"Yes, Mother. Um…" the small boy then shyly turned around towards his mother with the letter addressed to him. "I got a letter."

"Really?" she replied with a soft smile that graced her lips. "I wonder who it could be. Well, aren't you going to open it?" She then grinned widely as she watched her son undo the familiar seal. A few seconds later, she felt her husband's arms snake around her waist before he held her closely.

"He got his letter?" her husband whispered softly.

"It appears so," she whispered back equally as soft. She then raised her voice so her son could hear her. "Well, Harry, what does it say?" As soon as she saw her son's eyes lit up, she softly laughed.

"They've accepted me!" Harry happily exclaimed before he rushed into his mother's arms.

"Well, of course they did, silly boy! You are my son, after all."

"James!"

"What? I'm just saying, Lily," James replied rather amused as he held up his hands.

"Yeah, well, stop 'just saying'. Some days you're so arrogant that I wonder why I married you."

"Well, I think we both know why that is," he softly whispered in her ear before chuckling.

"James Potter, do not make me hex you!"

"All right, all right, I know when I'm beat. Come on, Pronglet. You and I have some shopping to do." The small boy immediately walked over to his father with a wide grin on his face before the two headed over to the fireplace. The boy's father carefully reached into the floo jar and pulled out the powder before he stepped into the fireplace. Harry then followed him.

"Diagon Alley," James happily exclaimed as he gently placed a hand on his son's shoulder. The two then disappeared in brilliant green flames before reappearing in the Leaky Cauldron. Glancing down with a beaming smile, he chuckled softly at the soot that had collected around his son's face. "How does that soot taste there, son?"

"Funny, Dad," Harry replied somewhat grumpily before wiping his face into his sweater. "Ugh, why didn't you warn me?" He then glanced up to hear his dad's reply. However, he instantly noticed the stark reversal of his father's mood. The familiar happy smile was gone and replaced with a serious look.

"Because, son, I'm not always going to be there for you," James replied quietly before he drew his son closer to him. "Now, come on, Pronglet. I can't have the sole heir to the Potter fortune looking like some bum off the streets of London, can I? Especially since you are going to Hogwarts…oh the fun your uncles and I had there." His eyes glazed over as he remembered his past. However, soon the dark memories clouded his eyes, and he cut the trip down memory lane short. He noticed his son's emerald eyes staring up at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Well, never you mind all that nonsense, Harry. Just remember that you will have a reputation to uphold there, and that you are my son. Trust me. You won't be getting a Howler from me if you end up in the Headmaster's office, but you might get one from your mum." He then leaned in closer to his son. "Just between you and me, your mum's hoping that you take after her in Potions and Charms. Well, if you don't, trust me, Harry. It's better that you don't. There's only one good thing about Potions, and that's—"

"Oh, do tell, Potter. I am positively _dying_ to hear what Prince Potter thinks about Potions," a silky voice drawled behind James and Harry. A tall thin man in midnight black robes slowly and majestically crossed his arms across his chest as he sneered at James.

"Snivellus," James softly growled before he whirled around. The two men glared daggers at one another. "I'm surprised that you're even let out at all. Tell me. Is it true what they say about Azkaban?"

"I wouldn't know." The man's dark onyx eyes then glanced down towards Harry. "Well, if it isn't the Savior of the Wizarding World in person. And how are we, young Mr. Potter?" Pure venom came out of the man's words. His dark eyes immediately sparkled as Harry fled further into his father's side, which only made James more defensive.

"Leave him out of this, Snivellus."

"How remarkable," the man softly whispered while paying no attention to James. Harry had stared back at him with a bit of defiance in his emerald eyes. "It is amazing, young Mr. Potter, that you should inherit your mother's eyes when the rest of you reeks of your bastard father."

"The only bastard here is you, Snape," James growled back.

"Unfortunately, I fail to see your logic. However, you were always a bit odd, weren't you, Potter? Tell me. How is that mangy mutt of yours? Still hiding out in the basement, is he? It would be a shame if someone told the Dementors, wouldn't it?" Snape then smirked softly when he noticed the slight hitch in James's breath. "I'll be seeing you, Harry." In an instant, a sudden pop echoed down the alley and Snape was gone.

"Bloody goddamn bat," James muttered softly. He then tugged gently on his son's arm. "Come on, Harry. Let's go get you some proper Wizarding clothes." The two then walked into Madam Malkin's to continue the rest of their day.

***

Seven hours later, Harry fell backwards onto his bed. His shopping adventure with his father had wiped him out emotionally and physically. However, he knew there was only one thing left to do before he fell into a restful sleep. He needed to reread his letter. With a huge grin on his face, he snatched the letter out of his pocket and carefully unfolded it.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry gingerly placed the letter back into his envelope and sighed happily. He couldn't believe it. He was going to the same school both his parents went to school. He only hoped he would have the same sorts of adventures his dad had told him. He then stuffed the letter back into his pocket. However, another envelope poked his thumb as he did. He quickly pulled the new envelope out and undid the green snake seal. Tiny green scrawl greeted him from the letter as he pulled it out. He then silently read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Surely by now, however, your parents have informed you that your name has been down ever since your defeat of the Dark Lord so I will not further congratulate you on a feat you accomplished at year one. The time will soon come, though, for you to understand that not all is what it seems. Unfortunately, there are those of us in the Wizarding world who do not believe that the Dark Lord was truly vanquished. I sincerely hope that I am wrong, but the signs regrettably are all there that concur with my conjecture._

_I must apologize for the harshness of my words in this letter, but I must ensure that you are on your guard at all times. Know this, though. I will protect you in any way that I can once you are at Hogwarts, Harry. I will not allow anyone to harm you. I solemnly swear on my Wizard's Oath that I will do everything in my power to protect you._

_Lastly, I have included in this letter a ring that I wish for you to have, Harry. An ancient protecting spell binds the ring, which your mother and I placed on it many years ago. Your father does not know any of this, nor does he need to, Harry. I only ask that you wear it in order for you to be protected when I am not there to do so._

_S._

Sighing softly, Harry pulled the ring out of the envelope. His emerald eyes narrowed instantly on it. Wrapped around the black facet of the onyx, a large emerald snake formed the letter 'S'. Carved into the sides were smaller emerald snakes that slithered slightly around the silver band. The small boy drew in a deep breath before glancing around for either of his parents. When he was sure they weren't around, he gently slid the silver ring onto his middle finger of his right hand. For a few seconds, he just sat on the edge of his bed staring at the ring. However, the ring quickly shimmered away. Unfortunately, so did the rest of the room as he felt something tug behind his navel. Five seconds later, he reappeared in a dark room that had a rich herbal smell to it.

"Hello, Harry," the silky voice from earlier in the day spoke. "Don't be alarmed. You are perfectly safe." A brilliant white light then filled the room. "We have much to discuss, you and I."


	3. It's for the Best

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy.

**It's for the Best**

"You must trust me, Harry," the long dark-haired wizard spoke. "You will not be harmed by me or anyone else in my manor. I understand your hesitation, though. I've failed to give you a reasonable explanation as to why you are here." The wizard in midnight robes then slowly moved towards the other side of the room towards an old navy blue recliner far from where Harry currently stood. "Perhaps now you will feel at ease, Harry?" he asked softly as he sat down in the recliner.

"I want to go back! Let me go back! NOW!" he yelled.

"I am afraid that is highly unlikely of occurring, Harry." The man caught Harry's defensive posture almost at once. Clarifying he said, "If I returned you, Harry, I'd be placing you and your family at great risk. I sincerely apologize, but I cannot do that." He then sighed. "I understand that you have no reason whatsoever to hear me out, but I implore that you do so."

"Why?" Harry snarled back. "I've been perfectly safe with my parents. Let me go back!"

"I cannot." Sighing again, he glanced away towards the fireplace. "I see that this is not going as I planned. Very well," he muttered softly to himself. Drawing himself back up to his full height, he stood up and glanced back at the small boy. "I expect that you will run at the first chance I give you to, Harry. It is quite understandable and perfectly natural to feel such an urge. You are in a strange wizard's manor whom you've only met this afternoon." Before he could continue, though, green flames roared to life from his fireplace. A few seconds later, a voice calmly spoke from out of the ashes.

"Severus, my boy, may I step through?"

"Seeing as how you will do so anyways, Albus, please by all means," he muttered softly. A few seconds later, an older wizard with a long white beard and periwinkle robes stepped out of the fireplace. The older wizard immediately brushed the dirt off his eccentric robes before glancing around the room. His twinkling blue eyes finally came to rest on Harry.

"Ah, Harry, good, good," the older wizard said. "And how are you, my boy? I take it that Severus has treated you well so far?" His blue eyes then glanced towards the dark haired man.

"Um…well…I…" Harry then glanced towards the man who kidnapped him.

"He wishes to return to his family," Severus replied calmly.

"Ah, yes, perfectly understandable, Harry," the older wizard responded with a soft smile as he glanced back at Harry. "Perhaps we should allow Lily to speak with her son. It may make certain things easier later on." His blue eyes then darted from Harry to Severus. Both wizards stared at each other with a secretive look amongst themselves.

"I concur, Albus. I too have had that particular thought."

"Well, then, I shall speak with Lily." The older wizard then walked back towards the fireplace. "Until tomorrow, Severus, my boy," he said as a parting goodbye. The white wizard was then gone in a flash of brilliant green flames.

"You won't get away with this!" Harry growled in sheer anger. "When my parents find I'm missing, they will do everything to get me back from you." He noticed the man was unfazed by his display of anger towards him.

"Unfortunately, you better hope for your sake that your father does not do anything. Harry, your mum will know once you are missing that you are with me. However, to ensure that this plan works, your father must know nothing. I assure you, though, that once the danger has passed I will return you to your family. Nevertheless, we must take certain precautions to ensure our success, Harry. Otherwise, everything that we know will be at risk. Do you understand what I am saying, Harry?"

"So then you're just allowed to kidnap me and hold me here against my will because of some…danger?"

"As I said before, Harry, you are only here because of the danger that surrounds you. As long as you are here, you are safe."

"Says you," Harry snottily replied.

"Continue this attitude of yours, and you will learn fairly quickly that not all wizards are good." Almost at once, the defensive posture returned to the small boy. "Obviously, your mum believed that she could trust me if she made that ring into a portkey to my manor."

"Again—"

"Yes, so says me. I believe I have understood that, Harry." Severus then sighed again. "If you continue this childishness of yours, then I'll be forced to treat you as such. Would you not rather be treated as an equal for the duration of your stay?" Clocks chimed in the distance, though, which reminded him of the time. "Forgive me, Harry, but it is really for the best." He then withdrew his wand from his sleeve before nonverbally casting a spell towards the young boy. The second the ball of light enveloped the small boy, Harry fell forward towards the hard stone floor. His momentum only slowed when Severus's hand outstretched towards Harry. "Perhaps tomorrow I will not have to use this to keep you here."

Severus then stepped towards the boy before he gently picked Harry up into his arms. Carrying the unconscious boy, he sighed heavily as he ascended in the dark towards the boy's temporary bedroom. Once he was upstairs and in the hallway, the candles on the walls flickered to life as he walked past them with Harry. A few seconds later, he walked into an empty bedroom on the left. The room instantly flooded with enough light for Severus to see where he was going. He gently placed the small boy into the warm feathered-bed. He then turned around and flicked his wrist absentmindedly towards the bed as he walked towards the door in silence. The covers from the foot of the bed instantly flew up to cover the boy. Before he had left, he turned and took one last fleeting glance towards the boy. "Sleep well, Harry."

When Harry awoke several hours later, it was to the sounds of soft voices outside of his room. He remained in bed for a few seconds, listening to the voices. He silently hoped it was the nicer older white wizard from earlier instead of the man he had been stuck with the previous night. However, he knew that the odds were against him.

"I understand, Severus," a soft voice whispered. "It is for the best, but I wished that we did not have to do this. Promise me you'll take care of Harry."

"I have already given you that promise, Lily. Perhaps you have forgotten the Unbreakable Vow I have taken for you?"

"Yes, but I also remember that you're not the most patient person in the world, Severus. Well, also there is that little fact that Harry is James's son. Would you not ask the same if someone was taking care of your son?"

"I would accept the Unbreakable Vow as their word, Lily. However, if you require me to make another to place your mind at ease, then I shall do so for you."

"No, no, it's all right. I believe you, Severus. I take it you and Albus have made arrangements for…" The voice trailed off.

"We have. All that remains is your son's cooperation. He wishes to remain living with you and Potter. I, however, will make him feel as comfortable and safe as I can while he remains with me."

"I see."

"Forgive me, but I fail to see what it is that you see," Severus replied with slight annoyance.

"You've changed, Sev." A loud sigh then filtered underneath the door. "I know that you dislike talking about it, but have you spoken to anybody about your experience at Azkaban?"

"Albus has helped me, but I fail to understand what any of that has to do with your son."

"Well, I can't remember when the last time was that you smiled."

"I fail to see how my lack of smiling will affect your son."

"I don't think it will, Sev. I'm just saying that earlier when you were informing me about how Harry was, you smiled. Don't try to deny it, Sev. I saw it." Silence echoed for a few minutes. "You love him, don't you, Sev?"

"What sort of question is that, Lily?" he replied gruffly.

"It's more of an observation than a question, Sev."

"Yes, well, it's a rather skewed observation."

"Why? Because you're under this horribly misguided impression that it's wrong for you to love anyone, Sev?" she asked before sighing. "I suppose that I may have been reading too much into it, but I like seeing you smile, though. In any case, I should talk to Harry." The door slowly opened, which made the flickering candlelight from the hallway shine into the dark room. "Hello, dear," she softly said as she walked towards the young boy's bed. "Sev tells me that you want to come home." Her green eyes sparkled radiantly in the little light there was. She had pulled her flaming-red hair back into a ponytail, and she wore a long black Wizarding robe.

"Mum?" Harry whispered.

"What is it, dear?"

"I want to go home. I don't care if it is dangerous. I want to go back home."

"Harry, dear, I wished I could bring you back with me, but it has to be this way." Lily then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember me telling you about the Dark Wizard who gave you that scar?" Her son nodded slowly. "Well, some of us think he's back. You see, I made a promise to myself the last time I almost lost you that I wouldn't ever let it again. So I made Sev here promise me to protect you." When she noticed her son's eyes glance hesitantly towards Severus, she sighed. "Harry, dear, the last time the he rose to power he tried to kill you. The signs all point to his return, Harry. I couldn't bear to lose you…not again."

"So because some wizard is trying to kill me you're letting _him_ watch me?" the young boy shrieked back.

"To protect you, Harry, because you're the one, the one to end all of this."

"Says who?"

"It does not matter who says it, Harry. Just know that your father and I love you." Lily then stood up and glanced at Severus who stood in the doorway. "Harry, dear, listen to everything Sev tells you. It is extremely important that you do so. He will protect you so that we can all be together in the end."

"If you wish it, I will permit you to speak with your mother every night."

"No, Sev," Lily replied quietly. She then glanced back towards her son. She immediately caught the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry, but it isn't safe." She then drew in a deep breath. "Trust me, Harry. It is better this way…for all of us." She slowly turned and walked out of the room. Fresh tears streaked her cheeks as she left her son.

"Mum! Please! Mum, please let me come with you!" Harry pleaded full of despair. However, she was already gone. His emerald eyes then hardened before he turned his glare on the wizard. "I'm going back!"

"Yes, you are," Severus replied with the same determination Harry had voiced. "However, we must first train you so that you will succeed."

"So that's why I'm here? So you can train and prepare me before I fight this evil wizard?"

"And so that I can protect you until you are able to do so yourself," Severus replied. He then sighed. "Harry, I wish you to know that you are not a prisoner within these walls. I will allow you the luxury to do whatever you wish except to speak with your father."

"Why can't I? My mum knows I'm here with you."

"Yes, but it is her plan that we are using, Harry. Your father cannot know because he will try to be the hero and end up getting everyone killed in the process. You will need to make certain sacrifices that your father would never permit you to make."

"You just hate him for no reason," Harry whined.

"I have my reasons, but again you are mistaken. I do not hate him. While at one point in my life you were correct, but your father and I are much past the age of petty childhood grudges against each other. The time for that ended the minute your father proved just how far he would go to protect his family." Severus then drew in a deep breath. "However, that is the past." Comfortable silence filtered into the room for a few minutes.

"So I take it that I can't go to Hogwarts then?" Harry's face had dropped already. He knew the answer. There was no way this man would allow him to attend one of the most prestigious schools in all of Great Britain.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm easily recognizable with my scar. If I went to Hogwarts, everyone would know that I had to stay with you. You also keep reciting the old 'I protect you' stuff."

"You wish to attend Hogwarts then?"

"Of course I do. My parents went there."

"Ah, well, I had thought you would attend Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang," Harry repeated with a look of revulsion. "That's an all-boys school, though."

"And your point is what exactly, Harry? You are eleven. Girls should not even register in your feeble mind yet."

"No, but they will."

"You truly are a Potter. Aren't you, Harry?"

"What does that mean?" the small boy asked defensively.

"Your father also would have raised a ruckus over being sent to Durmstrang because of the missed opportunities—shall we say—to sow his oats. It does not matter, though."

"Why doesn't it? It's not my fault that some wizard's trying to kill me."

"You are correct. You are not at any fault. However, you shall see, Harry. You shall see. Now, get some rest before morning. You will have a long and difficult day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Fine," Harry conceded. "Are you going to have anymore conversations behind my back, though?" he offhandedly said as he drew the covers tighter around himself.

"I shall try not to disturb you any longer. If you wish to speak with me, though, you may call for Mokai. He is my house elf. Good night, Harry." The door then closed, which made darkness settle into the room again.

Flopping back and forth out of restlessness, Harry tried to get himself comfortable in the warm bed. It had been hours since Severus had left him. However, something was weighing particularly heavy on his mind. Finally, the young boy sighed and said his thoughts aloud so that all could hear. It had always helped him before to vocalize his thoughts in order to sleep.

"How am I supposed to have a good night?" Harry muttered quietly in the dark. "I've got some evil wizard after me, and my mum doesn't even want me."


	4. SE of Daily Prophet: England in Mourning

**Special Edition of the **_**Daily Prophet**_**: England in Mourning**

As soon as the sun rose, all of England knew. Someone had kidnapped Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, from his very house that night. The people were dismayed and shocked by the news. They just could not believe it. Their savior, their hero, had disappeared. However, later in the day, when the _Daily Prophet_ released another issue with breaking news on the disappearance of Harry Potter, the Wizarding world stopped.

_Aurors today found the body of whom they believe to be Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter. According to a source at the scene, Aurors found the eleven-year-old boy lying face down in a dense forest near Godric's Hollow. Preliminary results show that young Harry Potter suffered from a long duration of the Cruciatus Curse and a severe beating before he died. The perpetrator of this crime is unknown at this time, but several members of the Order of the Phoenix are claiming the death of the Boy-Who-Lived to be the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._


	5. Harry's New Family

**Harry's New Family**

Something kept tugging gently on the covers. However, the young boy kept tugging right back as he remained in bed trying to sleep. Again, something tugged the covers away. The boy immediately yanked right back, which made the thing tugging the covers squeal in surprise. His green eyes flew open instantly. However, as soon as he saw the large purple eyes, Harry screamed out and scooted back against his pillows.

"Master Severus requests that young Master Harry follow Mokai," a small little house elf squeaked as he stood on top of the bed.

"Um…okay," Harry replied puzzled. He pointedly glanced towards Mokai as he waited for the small creature to get down from the bed. However, Mokai remained on the bed staring at him with big violet eyes. "Do you mind?"

"Master Severus wished Mokai not to leave young Master alone."

"Why?"

"Master Severus believes that young Master might leave then, and Master Severus does not wish to hurt young Master."

"But I'm not going to leave, though." Harry then lowered his voice and his head. "It's not like I have anywhere to go anyways. Mum doesn't want me." The little house elf, however, must not have heard Harry's response because he quickly started to tug urgently on Harry's pajama sleeve.

"Hurry, young Master. Master Severus does not like to be kept waiting."

"Oh, really," Harry muttered quietly as he threw the covers off before getting out of bed. The second his feet touched the floor, he yelped out in surprise at how cold it was. The floor quickly warmed, though.

"Mokai's very sorry, young Master. Mokai forgot," the little house elf said with his big floppy ears drooped in a sort of pathetic way. "But young Master needs to hurry before Master Severus becomes upset."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, Mokai." Harry then started to walk towards the door in hopes that the little house elf would quickly tell him where he had to go. However, he didn't hear the little house elf's footsteps behind him. Whirling around, he glanced at the small creature. "Well, I haven't got the foggiest clue where I'm going, Mokai." Seconds later, he felt himself disappear from the room before reappearing in a large dining room.

"Hello, Harry. I trust you slept well?" the familiar silky wizard's voice asked behind Harry.

"Uh…sure," Harry replied before he glanced around the unfamiliar room. He then sighed heavily prior to walking towards a chair at a large stone table that had two plates of food for him.

"Thank you, Mokai. That is all."

"Yes, Master Severus," Mokai quietly squeaked as he snapped himself away from the room.

Harry sighed again before he picked up a fork and poked at his eggs. However, seconds later, a hand gently rested on his shoulder, which made the young child jump at the unexpected touch.

"Forgive me, Harry. I meant not to scare you," Severus softly spoke before he sat down at the head of the table next to Harry. "It does not do well to dwell on what if's, Harry." He then glanced at the young child with a knowing glance. "Trust me. I was once like you. I wondered how my life would have been different if I had not made the choices I did. Do you know what happened to me then?"

"No."

"I learned from the choices I made that my choices I considered to be mistakes always had reasons. One such mistake I made had terrible consequences, but perhaps it will work out in the end in my favor. Mistakes are only challenges that we need in our lives to compensate for the monotony."

"Okay…" _Great,_ Harry thought to himself. _I'm stuck with a wizard that's nutters._

"I assure you, Harry, that I am not as clinically insane as you so believe."

"Wait…how did you do that?" Harry instantly exclaimed. His green eyes then widened. "Holy Merlin, you can read minds?"

"You are not a troll, Harry, so please do not think like one in my presence," Severus replied in a rather tired voice. "While I did not expect you to know what it was that I used, I will tell you in any case. Your so-called 'reading of your mind' is actually a branch of the mental arts, which some wizards are trained in such as me. The exact term is Legilimency. It is one of the things that I will teach you while you remain with me."

"Wicked," Harry said with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, well, do not expect that you will be able to read everyone as easy as I can. I am a skilled Occlumens and Legilimens, Harry. My previous…shall we say…occupation made the skills a necessity."

"Oh," Harry replied. His face fell a bit. "So, what was that anyways? Your previous job, I mean?" he asked naively.

"Something that I do not wish you to know at this point, Harry," Severus responded before he grabbed a cup of coffee. "I will tell you sometime, but not today. In any case, we must talk about our current situation."

"Okay."

"According to all of London, you are dead."

"What! But I'm not, though."

"Obviously," Severus drawled before taking a sip of his coffee. "It would not do my reputation any well to know that I am currently conversing with a ghost in my dining room."

"Oh. Well, why does everybody think I'm dead then?"

"It is how I and Albus wished to carry forth with our plan, Harry. It would provide a very nice cover story as to why the great Harry Potter has disappeared off the face of the planet and why no one would search for you."

"But my parents know I'm not dead right?"

"I believe that to be the case, yes. However, the matter solely rests on your mother at this point."

"Okay, so then people aren't going to be searching for me. Well, that's all great if I don't go out of the house, but I have to go to school. Don't I?"

"Yes, Harry, which is why we are having this conversation."

"Oh no," Harry whined. "You're not going to make me drink that nasty Polyjuice potion stuff, are you?" He immediately caught the soft smirk behind the wizard's coffee cup.

"So your mother did teach you about potions after all. I had wondered about that." Severus's onyx eyes then glanced at Harry, which is when he noticed the confusion. Severus quickly cleared his throat to refocus Harry's concentration. There was no need to inform Harry about that yet. "No, Harry, I actually have a much easier way for the both of us. After all, it would be too noticeable if I constantly had to brew Polyjuice for you."

"So then what?" the young boy asked curiously.

"The ring I gave you," Severus calmly replied. "If you are ready, then I can cast the spell that will alter your appearance."

"Okay, so I get that I have to look differently, but—"

"You need not worry, Harry. The results will not be permanent. As long as you wear the ring, it will alter your appearance. The second you remove it, you will continue to look like the son of James and Lily Potter."

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"It will work, Harry. Trust me."

"How do you know that, though? Maybe I'm different. I've always been different, you know."

"The ring has been in my family for centuries, Harry. In fact, Merlin himself gave it to my ancestor. You need not worry."

"Then why are you giving it to me? I'm not your family."

"Regrettably, you are correct. However, until your parents are able to care for you properly, I will have to consider you as good as family for me, Harry."

"So, once you do this, cast the spell, I mean, I have to pretend to be your son then?"

"If it acceptable to you, then, yes. That is the plan."

"Sure," Harry replied quietly as he hung his head.

"I sympathize with you, Harry. This is not the most ideal for either of us."

"No, but you have to train me."

"I will try to make this work, Harry."

"Yeah, I got that. Let's just get this over with."

"As you wish, Harry," Severus replied. He then flicked his wrist towards Harry before sighing.

Harry's face instantly changed and became more angular. His complexion paled. The emerald eyes were more of a hazel. His messy Potter hair straightened and lengthened a bit, so that the easily recognizable look was gone. The lightning bolt scar faded. He then became taller by at least a foot.

"Well? Do I look bad?"

"No. If you require a mirror, I would be more than happy to oblige."

"I bet you would," Harry muttered as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "So, how is this going to work? I mean, won't people think it's strange that you just have a kid out of the blue?"

"It is not as odd as you would believe, Harry." Severus then glanced towards the antique clock on the wall. He softly smirked at the time. It wouldn't be long before he had to inform Harry that he wasn't the only one in the manor with him. The chimes then rang out, which Severus knew would wake up the sleeping form upstairs in his bed. "Mokai," he softly said. The house elf instantly popped in. "Set another place at the table, and that will be all."

"Master Severus does not wish for Mokai to speak with—"

"No, Mokai, I do not wish that. Do as I ask." Severus watched the little house elf complete his task before he snapped away again. He then glanced towards Harry who stared at him with a curious look. He softly smirked again, which he had noticed he had been doing continuously since Harry's arrival. "You shall see soon enough, Harry." Seconds later, he caught the soft sounds of footsteps as someone descended down the staircase. He remained quiet, though. A soft gasp next to him made him chuckle quietly. "Good morning, Aurora."

"Only if that dreaded house elf gets me my coffee, Severus," a pale woman in green robes drawled as she walked towards the empty place next to him. "Great, even Harry gets up before I do."

"Harry, I would like you to meet my wife, Aurora Sinistra."

**A/N: **Well, what did you think?


	6. Not the Same Man

**Not the Same Man**

"Your wife!" the young boy shrieked out of pure shock. "You're married?"

"That is usually what is meant by having a wife, Harry," Severus coolly replied before he glanced at a very amused Aurora.

"But…but you're—"

"A nasty old grump who is definitely no fun," Aurora quietly offered with a soft smile.

"Whoa, you can do that too?" Harry asked with his mouth slightly open.

"Unfortunately, my Legilimency skills aren't anywhere near Severus's, but you're right. Then again, I never sold my soul to the devil himself." Aurora's dark brown eyes then glanced towards Severus's eyes. However, he made no motion that he had heard her, but she knew he had. She quickly glanced back at the young man that sat across from her. "So, how was your first night here?"

"It was all right," Harry quietly replied.

"It was just all right? Harry, do you know whose manor you're currently in?"

"Yeah," he said before he glanced towards Severus.

"Harry, this is Prince Manor. Did your parents ever tell you about the Prince family line?" Aurora asked softly. She then caught out of the corner of her eyes Severus's hand jerk slightly. She knew she was on shaky ground with Severus by bringing up his ancestors, but Harry needed to understand the family line he was pretending to descend from while he lived with them. Otherwise, the whole plan would fall apart.

"They're from an old line. At least that's what Dad said."

"Yes, they're from a line older than the Potters. In fact, since Hogwarts founding, every member of the Prince family ever to attend Hogwarts was in Slytherin house." Aurora then smiled softly as she glanced towards Severus. He remained stoic as he drank the rest of his coffee silently, though. "Well, the Prince line is known for their fascination with the Dark Arts. However, they also make a point to learn the counter curses for all Dark spells so that they can reverse its effects."

"Oh." Harry then glanced uneasily towards Severus.

"I believe he has heard enough, Aurora," Severus softly spoke as soon as he felt Harry's eyes on him. He knew it wouldn't bode well for anyone if she aired all of his dirty little secrets to the small child. He then glanced towards his wife to see her reaction. She only curtly nodded.

"Um…I'm sorry, but I have a question," Harry asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Harry. The answer to your question is yes," Severus responded before the words came out of Harry's mouth. He couldn't bear to hear the question uttered by another. "It is something that I will have to live with the rest of my life. However, I hope to make amends by training you."

"But why'd you do it?"

"Why does any wizard chose to follow that darkness, Harry?" Severus asked back before he glanced at the small boy. He noticed the sadness in the eyes. He had hoped they could have waited awhile longer before having this discussion, but the fates didn't seem to want that to happen. He sighed. "I could sit here and make excuse after excuse, but it does not help. I chose to follow him willingly, and I have paid the price ever since then."

"If you could have a redo, would you?"

"Yes, in a heartbeat, Harry. However, my loyalty now rests solely on Albus Dumbledore."

"Did my mum know this?"

"She did."

"And she still thought this would be a good idea? I mean, what's to say that you won't just hand me over to him now?"

"If I wanted to do that, Harry, you would already be there," Severus patiently responded. "However, your mother also knows that if I make any ill intention towards you, that I will be hexed to pieces by Aurora." He then flashed a soft smirk towards Harry. "You have no need to worry about that occurring, though, Harry. I made an Unbreakable Vow to your mother that I would protect you to the best of my ability, and that is just what I will do. I am not the same angry man I once was."

"Because you went to Azkaban?" the small boy asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes. Now, I no longer wish to discuss such things with you anymore. We have much to learn before the start of the new term, and there is not nearly enough time for me to teach it with you asking such questions." Severus then abruptly stood before he glanced towards Harry who stared at him with wide eyes. "Come with me." Harry soon stood then, and the two slowly walked out of the room together side-by-side.

* * *

"Again," Severus commanded as he walked around the training room, four hours later.

"I can't," Harry replied breathlessly while hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"There are no breaks in war, Harry. The Dark Lord will see that as a weakness, which he will try to exploit. You must work through the pain."

"But I can't," Harry whined as he tightened his grip around his chest. His heart pounded wildly in his chest to the point where he was sure that at any second his heart would burst out. "It's too much. Please…please stop."

"If I stop, the pain will only become worse, Harry. Again," Severus repeated before he drew his wand. While he clearly was taking it easy on Harry by his standards by only casting Stinging Hexes, he knew he had a long way to go with the poor child. Harry had learned quickly to duck and run from the spells, but he was having extreme difficulties with casting defensive spells to block Severus's hexes.

Harry sighed heavily. The quicker he casted the stupid spell, the quicker he could be in bed. He drew his wand again and bowed towards Severus who did the same. Both wands pointed at each other. The air immediately electrified as both wizards stared at one another. He then watched as another Stinging Hex flew his way.

"_**Protego**_!" he shouted towards Severus. A brilliant green shield then jetted out of his wand and spread out in front of him. The Stinging Hex instantly collided with the shield, which bathed the room in a bright blue light. Harry felt his smile spread like wildfire across his face. "I can't believe it. I did it!"

"Yes, you did," Severus calmly replied before he tilted his head towards him. "Now, go take a shower. I will not have you smelling up my dining room." Harry only rolled his eyes before he left.


	7. Heartbroken

**Heartbroken**

Lily stood in the doorframe of what used to be Harry's room. Her beautiful emerald eyes rested solely on her husband who sat on the edge of the bed. She could see the despair in his eyes as he stared at the family photo of them on Harry's night table. Drawing in a breath to keep herself calm, she walked further into the room.

"James, let's go to bed." His head whipped around towards her instantly.

"How can you stand there and be so calm? He was our son, Lily! Our son!" he yelled. "And that monster came in here and killed him while we slept. Our son…that bastard killed our son!"

"James, please…" Lily begged.

"No, I'm done playing this safely." James's eyes then darkened as hatred burned through them. "This ends tonight, Lil. No more will anyone have to suffer because of that monster."

"That's crazy, James. You don't stand anymore of a chance than anyone else who wanted to play the hero." Lily then rested her hand on her husband's shoulder. He, however, shook her hand off violently before he leapt up to his feet.

"Don't try to stop me, Lil. That monster deserves to die."

"I know, James," Lily cried. "But Dumbledore told us that he'd handle it. James, please…" Again, she tried to prevent her husband from leaving, but he only shrugged her attempts off. He then stormed out before apparating away. Her breath caught in her chest. She hadn't planned for that.

Running as fast as she could towards the fireplace, she went to do the one thing she had hoped she wouldn't ever have to do. She grabbed the green powdery substance from the jar and threw it in. Almost immediately after shouting his name, she saw her old friend's face in the embers.

"Lily…?"

"Severus, I need you," Lily pleaded with fresh tears. She caught his confusion at once. "James left to go after Voldemort. Please, Severus. I need you to stop him." Her breathing then hitched. "I can't lose him too, Sev," she cried.

"I shall do what I can." His face then disappeared before the flames returned to normal.


	8. Debt Repaid

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy.

**Debt Repaid**

Severus apparated directly to the spot where he believed James would have went first. Sure enough, standing in the middle of at least ten Death Eaters was James Potter, who seemed to be in a desperate fight for his life. Potter's glasses had been shattered. Blood streamed down from deep lacerations to his face. Violet bruises colored his cheeks and around his eyes. His nose was broken in at least two different places, and his wand arm hung limply at his side.

Sneering out of pure disgust, Severus drew his long ebony wand and ran towards his former childhood tormentor. He could not believe that he was going to be rescuing James Potter, but he knew that it was only for Lily that he would. After all, he may have not hated the man with a passion anymore, but some things warranted a person unforgiveable.

Several volleys of different spells sprung out of the ebony wand before hitting their intended targets. Almost immediately upon impact, the three Death Eaters cried out in sheer agony prior to falling to the ground and withering in pain. More spells shot out of the wand towards the circle of Death Eaters, and more then fell to join their brethren. Soon, Severus stood side-by-side with James. Both men casted every spell they knew at the remaining Death Eaters. However, it did not seem to be enough.

More Death Eaters kept appearing in the clearing. More spells, deadlier than the last, hurtled towards the two men. One such spell, in fact, grazed Severus's cheek and let behind a deep laceration. So doing as any true Slytherin would do in facing a difficult situation, Severus latched onto James's arm before apparating both of them to safety.

"Merlin's beard, Sev," a soft voice spoke from his left as Severus and James crashed onto the hard floor. He only shook his head, though. Leave it to his wife to be shocked when he came home. "Is that James Potter?" A slight pause followed before, "What in Merlin's name are you doing here with James? Are you insane? What if Harry saw this?"

"Harry…" James quietly muttered next to Severus. "That bastard…he killed him."

"Oh, please, James," Aurora drawled. "Severus is saving your son's life, not killing him." Almost immediately, she realized her mistake when she saw James's head shoot up. She saw the hope and confusion in his eyes. She then glanced towards Severus and saw the intense glare directed at her. "Oh, well, I meant…"

"Save it, Aurora," Severus softly growled before he gently picked himself up off the floor. "You've already blown it with your mouth. Any more words uttered from you, and you will have to explain yourself to Albus."

"Harry's alive? But…I…how?" the heartbroken father asked.

"Simply stated, we staged your son's death, Potter. And you, the foolish Gryffindor you are, fell for it like I knew you would."

"Why?"

"Obviously, so that your stupidity would not end up killing your son, Potter," Severus sneered.

"That wouldn't have happened, Snivellus. I can protect my family."

"Then explain how I was able to take your son from your house without so much as a peep from you, Potter. Clearly, you aren't as capable as you so naively believe you are."

"He's my son, Snivellus!" James snarled. "You have no right to take him from me!"

"Then perhaps you should speak to your wife, Potter. It was she who wished me to enact this plan of hers, not I." However, before either could continue their argument, a voice spoke behind them.

"Dad…?"

"Harry," James replied breathlessly before a wide smile spread across his face. He then slowly got to his feet and held his arms out. Harry quickly flew to his father's outstretched arms and hugged his father fiercely. "Oh, son, I thought…never mind what I thought." James then closed his eyes and hung his head as he hugged Harry tighter. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"You're not going to take me back, are you?" Harry mumbled into his father's robes. "I don't want you or Mum getting hurt because of me."

"Harry, that won't happen. I'll take care of both of you, son. I'll protect you."

"And how will you do that, James? With your good looks…?" Aurora asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. She caught the anger in his eyes instantly. She didn't usually speak so harshly towards James, but she needed him to act rationally. "You know as well as I do that Harry is safer with Severus than he is with you and Lily."

"He's my son, Sinistra," James growled.

"I understand that, James. Nevertheless, I also understand that you have a tendency to rush into things close to your heart. Now, Lily wants Sev to protect Harry so that he can train him. James, I'm sorry, but I won't allow you to take Harry back with you. Not when so much is at stake here."

"He's my son!"

"Of course, he is, James. That won't change. However, Harry needs protection that you can't give him. Severus can, though. James, he'll be safe. Severus won't let anything happen to him."

"Is that right, Sinistra?" James challenged. He then glared towards Severus. "What happens when good old Snivellus here decides it's all too much to be on Dumbledore's side and crawls back to his master? I'm sorry, but I'm not taking the risk." He then sighed softly before flashing a light smile towards his son. "Come on, Harry. Let's go."

"Then you leave me with no choice, James." Aurora drew in a deep breath before she glanced towards her husband. She noticed Severus's curt nod out of the corner of her eye. Without glancing towards where Harry stood, she wrapped her hands around him and pulled him out of James's reach. She hated that it came to that point, but it really was for the best.

"No! He's my son! You can't do this!" A fist, however, connected with James's mouth. He slammed hard against the floor, but tried to get back up immediately. Severus held him down, though.

"There is no need for concern, Potter. I will keep your son safe while he is with me."

"No need for concern?" James harshly growled as he continued to struggle. "You're a former Death Eater, Snivellus, or have you forgotten? There is no way I am leaving my son here with you! You'd hand him over to Voldemort in a heartbeat."

"Take care of Lily, James, and don't concern yourself about Harry. He'll be fine." James Potter then vanished from the floor. "Well, this should be interesting." Aurora's eyes met her husband's before he stalked out of the room. The door to his study slammed shut behind him.


	9. Introducing Harry Prince

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. They'll be greatly appreciated.

**Introducing Harry Prince**

"He's still mad at me, isn't he?" Harry softly asked as he and Aurora sat in the dining room, a week later. He caught her soft smile while she sipped silently on her red wine.

"My dear, I don't think Severus is necessarily upset with you. He had hoped not to inform your father about our plan. Though, it seems James had to try to be the hero anyways."

"Yeah…"

"Harry, don't feel guilty because Severus's being an ass." The door to the study slowly creaked open in the distance. Aurora sighed heavily. She could feel the tension rise as her husband walked in. "Good morning, Severus." He only snorted gruffly at her before he sat down with the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands. He propped it up and then silently read. "I was thinking that Harry and I should maybe go to Diagon Alley this morning." The paper slowly folded down.

"Were you now?" Severus replied softly. His dark eyes then darted towards Harry. "I take it you like this idea?" he asked in a threatening voice.

"Well…I mean…yes, sir," Harry responded weakly before he lowered his head.

"Do you either of you understand the danger that poses? To be out gallivanting around the packed streets of Diagon Alley at this time in the year, I mean?"

"Severus," Aurora snapped. "I think I can protect Harry just as well as you can."

"Is that right, Sinistra?" Severus coolly replied.

"Yes, that is too right. I know almost every spell you do."

"Oh, then by all means, Aurora," Severus said with a soft smirk.

"Really…?"

"No, of course not, you foolish woman," Severus barked. "It does not matter if you could cast every spell in the known universe, Sinistra. I still would not allow you and Harry to go out alone. Has it crossed either of your minds at how easy it would be for a Death Eater to notice Harry here in the streets? While I sympathize with you for wanting to save Harry from his no doubt extreme boredom, I cannot allow either of you to rush off so foolishly."

"I thought you said I wasn't a prisoner here."

"You're not, Harry. However, regrettably my delay of our training this past week has placed us far behind where I had liked you to be for the start of the term."

"What does it matter? It's not like I'm going anywhere anyways," Harry muttered. He immediately gasped when a hand slammed down in front of him. A letter remained in the spot when Severus removed his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Silence," Severus softly hissed. He then sighed heavily. "Open the letter, Harry," he said in a worn out voice.

Small hands then fumbled towards the letter before Harry tried to open it. He noticed the Hogwarts seal instantly, but thought nothing of it. Carefully unfolding the letter, he saw the tiny familiar scrawl. His green eyes quickly scanned the letter before his mouth dropped.

"I can still go?"

"Yes. There is no place safer for you than Hogwarts at the moment."

"Oh." Harry then glanced up at Severus. "But you won't be there to train me."

"Harry, darling, Severus and I teach at Hogwarts. We had to be there anyways."

"He said he was sending me to Durmstrang, though."

"Surely you have realized by now that not all I say is meant to be taken literally, Harry."

"You were joking?"

"Obviously," Severus replied. "However, you must ensure that you are sorted into Slytherin."

"But Dad always said that there wasn't a witch or wizard sorted into Slytherin that didn't go dark. I don't think I want to be like the guy after me." Harry watched Severus quietly mutter something under his breath, which he guessed was something along the lines of cursing.

"Darling, not all wizards in Slytherin are bad," Aurora softly spoke when she noticed her husband's muttering. "In fact, I'm Slytherin. Are you worried about me as well?"

"You're Slytherin?"

"Yes, every Sinistra that ever attended Hogwarts was."

"Oh, so then…I have to be in Slytherin…so it, you know, works?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you were in Ravenclaw," Aurora said with a pleasant smile. "But yes, it would make our cover story more believable."

"What happens, though, if I'm in Gryffindor?"

"Then I owe your mother ten gallons," Severus quietly muttered. "And hear your father gloat."

"Oh."

"However, if that occurs, then I will have to learn to live with it."

"I guess Slytherin isn't all that bad."

"High praises, indeed," Severus said with a soft smirk. "Now, we really must discuss your name." He caught Harry's sigh at once. "I see no reason why I cannot continue to refer to you as 'Harry'." Harry's eyes widened.

"Really…? Won't that be obvious, though?"

"Not really, Darling. My great-great grandfather's first name was Harold. Everyone always called him 'Hark', though, but I've always liked the name 'Harry'," Aurora said smiling.

"Cool."

"Yes, well, while I am thrilled that your language is not quite abysmal, it would be more acceptable if you used proper English around us," Severus briskly stated.

"Fine," Harry whined. "I take it I'm going to take your last name then, sir?"

"No. I had always hoped my son would take my mother's surname." He caught Harry's confusion. "My father does not deserve the honor, Harry."

"Severus," Aurora quietly whispered.

"Oh. So I'm Harry Prince then or something?"

"Well, I'm definitely not letting you take my last name, dear. I'm afraid that we Sinistras have a bit of bad luck tied to our name. I doubt Severus would allow me to let you have my last name."

"Huh…Harry Prince," Harry said with a slight smirk. "Well, at least I get to keep my initials."

"Yes, thank Merlin for that," Severus drawled before he went back to reading the _Prophet_.


	10. Sorting Ceremony

**A/N: **This chapter is rather long, so enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I've used some lines straight from the first book in this chapter, so again...JK owns all the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

**Sorting Ceremony**

Harry had been in the castle for at least a week prior to the rest of the students. He was rather confident that he knew his way around. After all, Severus had made sure that he learned of every important place in the castle before leaving Harry alone for even a moment. Harry even had met most of the staff since Dumbledore had allowed Harry to attend the little get-together the teachers had before the other students arrived. For the most part, he felt like he was finally at home.

Therefore, as he walked up the steps with the other first-years, Harry sighed heavily. At least that was how he felt before the rest of the students showed up. He had already met one boy, a blond-haired little snot, whom had already made him want to fight. However, he knew that Severus wouldn't be rather thrilled about that. So instead, Harry grinned and bore every insult the conceited aristocratic boy spewed. After all, he knew Severus would bring the boy down a few pegs once he met him.

Another boy, a redhead with worn down clothes, had seemed rather nice to Harry as they waited for Professor McGonagall to get back from the Great Hall. However, when that nasty little blond weasel came back and made fun of the red-haired boy, Harry thought it best to stay away from the redhead. After all, he didn't need a fight breaking out over him.

"We're ready for you now," Professor McGonagall, a stern looking witch, spoke before she turned around and walked back into the large room.

Harry quickly followed her. He knew the sooner the hat sorted him, the sooner he could go back to his dorm to sleep. He rather liked his bed in the Slytherin dorms. It was rather cozy at times. He heard the first-years behind him mutter back and forth to themselves about how the ceiling was bewitched. He thought that was rather obvious.

Harry's now hazel eyes glanced up at the head table as soon as he stood in front of it. Wearing a large crimson velvet pointy hat and golden robes, Albus Dumbledore sat in the middle of the head table in a high-backed gold chair. To his left was an empty chair, which Harry guessed was Professor McGonagall's spot. To the left of that sat the stuttering Defense against the Dark Arts professor Quirrell in his familiar large purple turban. Wearing his familiar black robes, Severus sat next to Quirrell. Aurora, wearing her brilliant emerald and silver robes, sat to the left of Severus on the end. On the other side of Dumbledore sat the half-giant gamekeeper and keeper of keys, Hagrid. Next to him sat a light brown haired witch in cerulean robes who kept glancing down towards Severus and Aurora with a huge grin on her face. Next to her sat the Divinations professor Trelawney, who wore the most ridiculous thing Harry had ever seen. Sitting next to Trelawney was the Muggle Studies professor, but Harry had forgotten what the professor's name was.

Harry's eyes then caught Severus's as he glanced back. Severus only raised an eyebrow, though, before glancing away. Harry then looked towards Aurora. She immediately flashed a brilliant smile towards him, which made him softly laugh. In a way, Aurora acted exactly like his mother. Harry knew that if Lily Potter had been there that she would also have been beaming with pride towards him. However, their happiness quickly soured when Severus leaned towards Aurora and whispered something in her ear. Harry watched the smile quickly fade before she went back to her stoic mask. Harry sighed heavily.

_So much for feeling happy_, Harry thought glumly. Someone then cleared his throat harshly, which made Harry glance up to the head table. He caught Severus's arms crossed immediately. _That's not fair, Snape. I can't do that to you_, he whined in his head. Severus only cocked his eyebrow again as if to say 'life wasn't fair'. _You know, you could at least act as if you're happy for me._ He watched the wizard snort loudly before rolling his eyes.

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall's voice cut through suddenly.

Harry's head instantly whipped towards the chair where the raggedly old sorting hat sat. He watched a bushy haired girl slowly walk up there. He nearly laughed when he heard her giving herself a pep talk. However, he remained perfectly silent, though. After all, he did have an image to maintain.

"Mental, that one, I tell you," the redheaded boy whispered softly as he stood next to Harry.

"Obviously," Harry drawled. He didn't pay any more attention to the others sorting because he heard the soft tapping of something at the head table. Yet again, he glanced up there and caught Snape's eyes on him. He desperately wanted to yell 'what' towards the man, but held it back. However, before he could think anything, he watched Aurora gently punch Severus in the shoulder. He watched the anger quickly bubble to the surface before Snape glared at his wife. He couldn't help but snicker at the sight of those two. They did seem to act a bit like his parents.

"Harry Prince," the stern voice called out.

Harry's heart stopped instantly. He stared towards Aurora and Severus as a deer in headlights. He caught Aurora's soft smile and quick glance towards the rickety chair. He then noticed Severus's eyes rolling before he glanced towards the chair.

"Harry Prince," Professor McGonagall loudly announced again.

Harry shook his head, though. He couldn't move. He knew everything rode on which House the Sorting Hat placed him into, which only made his anxiety ten times worse. Slowly, he felt himself walking towards the Sorting Hat, but he knew he wasn't actually doing the moving. It was as if something or someone was controlling him. The exact second he sat down on the three-legged chair, he felt in control again. He then felt Professor McGonagall start to lower the Sorting Hat on top of his head.

"Hmm…ambitious….not a bad mind, either…cunning…just like your father…clever…" the Sorting Hat whispered in Harry's ear.

"Please be Slytherin," Harry muttered softly to himself. "Please be Slytherin."

"Yes, you would like that, wouldn't you, Harry? To be in Slytherin, just like your father…"

Harry's eyes narrowed. He wanted to open his mouth to argue with the idiotic hat, but knew that if he did it wouldn't end well in his favor. He drew in a deep breath. He thought every happy thought he could, but it didn't help.

"It's too bad that Severus isn't your father, isn't it, Harry?" the Sorting Hat whispered. "Hmm… Well, if you're sure, Harry, then better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry's eyes widened. His mouth dropped. _No…no…you have to be wrong, you stupid bloody hat. I can't be in Gryffindor. I have to be in Slytherin. Please…please…change it. Change your bloody mind, you stupid hat,_ Harry screamed in his head.

"Come along, Mr. Prince," Professor McGonagall softly said as she gently prodded him to the Gryffindor table.

Harry walked numbly towards the table. He couldn't believe it. Everything that Severus and Aurora worked hard for…was gone…because of that damn ruddy hat. He dazedly shook the hands of his new housemates before he sat down. His head hit the table with a resounding thump.

"Come on, Mate. Don't be so glum. It could be worse. You could be in Slytherin," the red-haired boy stated as he sat next to Harry.

Harry groaned loudly. Unfortunately, he wanted to be in that bloody freaking House. Well, he didn't really want to be in it as much as needed to be. He kept his head against the table as he did everything he could not to draw attention to himself. He really didn't want to look at Severus right now. He knew the look on the wizard's face, and it definitely was not amusement.

"Ah…Harry, your father wishes to speak with you as soon as the Feast is over," Gryffindor's ghost Sir Nicholas said with a smile.

"Wonderful," Harry replied quietly as he kept his face hidden.

"Now, Harry, I realize that your father had great hopes for you to be in Slytherin, but there really is no need to act like this. The Sorting Hat sorted a couple of children before you to different Houses from that of their families' norms. I'm sure he understands." Harry slowly lifted his head to glance at the ghost. "Well, perhaps not in your case, but remember that it was the thought that counts." Sir Nicholas then floated further down the table.

"Whoa…" the redheaded boy exclaimed. "Your dad's Slytherin?" When Harry didn't reply, the boy sighed heavily. "Tough luck, Mate," he quietly said. "Oh, I'm Ron Weasley, by the way." The boy held a hand out towards Harry, which Harry easily took and shook.

"Harry Prince," Harry muttered. He then glanced towards the bushy haired girl who was staring at him. He held his hand out to her, which made her turn away. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

"Yes, I didn't think that, but thank you for that reassurance," the girl replied bitingly. She then grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and shook it. "Hermione Granger, a pleasure," she said smoothly. "My parents are rather proud that I'm here." When she noticed Harry's eyebrow rose, she rolled her eyes. "I'm Muggleborn."

"Oh."

"Yes, well, if your father truly has an issue with you being sorted into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin, then perhaps there's something wrong with him. Ronald was just telling us all that there hasn't been a witch or wizard in Slytherin who wasn't dark."

"Is that right?" Harry replied quietly before he glanced towards Ron. "Both my parents are Slytherin," he lied. The lie easily slid off his tongue. "Neither one of them is evil from what I could tell." He watched the red-haired boy turn pink out of embarrassment. "However, you're correct. I should not be so upset over being here. How about I start over with all of you?"

"Nonsense," Hermione said with a grin. "You don't seem to be a dark wizard to me. I don't see any hatred about us Muggleborns. Maybe you really were meant to be here in Gryffindor, Harry."

Harry softly smiled back at the witch. He silently agreed with her. After all, his parents really were both Gryffindors. It was only natural that he would be too. He hoped Severus would see it that way, though. Otherwise, this was going to be a very bumpy ride.

"So are you related to the Malfoys then?" Ron asked before he started eating a chicken leg.

"Um…I don't believe so. My parents don't really like to talk about our ancestors."

"You're a pureblood, though, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. He then caught Ron's slight nod. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem here, just asking," Ron quietly said.

"Forgive our little brother, Harry," one of the red-haired twins said. "He's got the brain of a troll. So, what do your parents do?"

"Um…" Harry then quickly glanced towards the head table, but neither Severus nor Aurora were paying attention to him. He guessed it would come out at some point. However, Severus had warned him to be careful whom he told. "Well, my parents actually work here." He glanced back at the twins. He immediately caught their understanding.

"Wow…never would have thought…"

"Eh…shut it, Fred. My twin brother always the jokester," the other redhead twin said. "Either way, welcome to Gryffindor, Harry. I'm George Weasley, and that's my twin brother Fred."

"You know, George, we should make Harry an honorary member of the Weasley family," Fred said with a big grin.

"What? Why?" Harry asked with a soft smile. He couldn't see what was so funny.

"Because you just pulled the biggest prank of all, my dear Harry…well…unfortunately, it's not really a prank in your case, but we never would have thought of this on our own. I understand what you're feeling, though, Harry. I would not want to be in your shoes right now."

"Gee, thanks, guys," Harry mumbled before he took a drink from his goblet.

"Eh…we try. Either way, we're really glad you're here, Harry," George said before slapping Harry on the back. Silence then settled onto the Gryffindor table for a while.

"My mum told me that Harry Potter was supposed to go here," a first-year boy somberly stated. "Too bad about them Death Eaters, ya know? Would have been fun, I'd reckon, to have him here," the boy quietly said before taking a drink.

Harry immediately stared at the young first-year. He slowly drew in a deep breath. He noticed instantly that the mood turned somber rather quickly. He then watched as some of the other students raised their goblets as if to toast, which Harry followed.

"To Harry Potter," the Gryffindors said before taking a drink from their goblets. Slowly, students then started to filter out of the Great Hall. Before long, the only Gryffindor students left in the room were Harry, Ron, the twins, and Hermione. The rest of the tables weren't much better. The Ravenclaw table only had two inhabitants left. The Hufflepuff table had one lone student, and the Slytherin and head tables were completely empty.

"Where'd everyone go?" Harry asked softly as he glanced around.

"What'd you expect, Harry? That we'd party here all night," Fred asked with a grin. "Come on. Let's show you what it truly means to be Gryffindor."

"Can't," replied Harry somberly. "I have to talk to Dad." He caught the twins pained looks on their faces. "Yeah, that's what I'm thinking."

"Well, when you get back, that is, if you still feel up to it, you should join us, Harry. The party should still be going strong about 2ish." Fred and George then got up from the table. "Come on, first-years. It's time to get you to the common room before McGonagall has kittens." George then stopped walking away from the table.

"You need someone to walk down there with you, Harry?" Harry shook his head, though. "You know, it really isn't smart to be down there by yourself. They're sort of territorial down there."

"Yeah, but Dad would curse them if they did anything to me," Harry replied with a grin. "Thanks, though, George, but I think I'll be fine." He watched them all walk away. He sighed heavily. For a split second, he thought about running, but he knew Severus would find him. He drew in a deep breath and slowly walked towards the dungeons with his head hung.

Two minutes later, Harry stood outside of Severus's quarters. He smiled sadly to Salazar who only shook his head at him. The portrait slowly opened, though, and Harry walked in. However, what greeted him wasn't what he was expecting. Hung all around the room were large banners decorated in crimson and gold. Harry's mouth dropped.

"What? How…?" Harry asked rather speechless.

"Articulate as usual, I see," Severus drawled quietly as he stood off to Harry's right. The door quietly shut behind him. "You may thank your mother for the horrid decorations."

"Aren't you upset, though?" Harry asked ignoring Snape's last comment.

"To what are you referring to, Harry?" Snape's eyes then narrowed. Then it dawned on him. "Ah. I see. No, Harry. I am not upset that you're in Gryffindor. I had already accepted that possibility long before now. Now, perhaps you will step further inside. Perchance go to your bedroom?"

"I thought I wasn't in trouble."

"You are not. However, I had to move your things to your bedroom before my Slytherins found out that someone had been in their dorms over the summer."

"Oh. I'll just go get my stuff then, sir," Harry replied quietly before walking to his room. It wasn't fair. Severus wasn't even mad at him for being in Gryffindor, but he was still kicking Harry out. He guessed he could understand, though. The man did seem rather set on having a Slytherin for a son.

As soon as Harry reached the closed door on the right, he quietly opened it. However, the exact second the door swung open, crimson and gold confetti exploded. It rained down all over the room and showered Harry. He wanted to turn around and ask Snape what was going on.

"SURPRISE!" the people in his room shouted from their hiding places.

"Mum? Dad…?"

"Hello, Darling," Lily Potter said with a wide grin. "Are you surprised?"

"But…how? I thought it wasn't safe."

"It's not," Severus replied as he silently walked up behind Harry. "However, I thought that you would enjoy being with your real parents tonight. Was I mistaken?"

"Hell no," Harry exclaimed. He grinned from ear to ear. He couldn't believe it. He had to be dreaming. It wasn't at all possible that his parents…his real parents were standing in front of him. However, he knew it was. He quickly whipped around and wrapped his arms around Severus. "Thank you, sir," he mumbled into the dark robes. He then let go and glanced back at his parents.

"Yes, well, if you require anything, I will be in the sitting room enjoying the free time that I do have." Snape then glanced towards the silent James Potter. "Remember that you will clean this mess of yours up prior to you leaving my quarters, Potter. I do not wish to explain myself to those horrific house elves why they must clean up confetti in my rooms. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, Snape," James replied with a soft smile. "Is there anything else his Highness requires?" He snickered when Snape rolled his eyes before whirling around and leaving. "Well, Pronglet, you're now a Gryffindor. Giving old Snape a run for his money, I see, too. Just like his dad. Well, come on, son. You just gonna stand there while I hold my arms out like a zombie?"

Harry rushed to his parents' outstretched arms. He beamed as the warmth from their embrace flooded him. He couldn't believe his parents were there. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	11. Paternal Duties

**A/N: **Thank you, everyone, for either adding this story as a fav of yours, an alert, or reviewing. I'm glad that so many of you like this story.

**Paternal Duties**

The next day, Harry woke up extra early in his Gryffindor dorm. He glanced to his right and smiled towards Ron while the young boy quietly mumbled something in his sleep. Silently, Harry threw the warm covers off before he got out of bed. The floor was cool to the touch, but it wasn't necessarily freezing. He quietly started towards his trunk when a soft light drew his attention. He instantly whirled towards it and walked over there. Neatly folded and stacked on his nightstand were his robes with his Gryffindor scarf and matching gloves. He smiled softly as he picked the note on top off the stack.

_Dress warmly, unless you wish to be in the Hospital Wing during your first week of classes,_ the note read. Harry rolled his eyes before he crumpled the note up and threw it towards the nearby trashcan. He then moved the stack of clothes onto his bed. Staring at them for a bit, he thought back to the previous night. He still couldn't believe Severus had allowed his parents to see him, but he was grateful that he had. Shaking his head to clear the mud in his head, he then went back to getting ready for classes.

Harry had glanced over his list of classes the previous night with Severus before returning to Gryffindor Tower. It didn't sound at all like a bad schedule, according to Severus. Transfigurations would be in the morning followed by Potions. Then it was lunch before Harry had his flying class. Learning how to fly sounded amazing, which made Harry wish it were right away in the morning. Severus didn't seem too enthused with that idea, though.

Scavenging through his trunk, Harry finally found the shirt he wanted to wear. He quickly dressed in his white button-down shirt and black pants. However, he then came to the one article of clothing that all boys his age were hesitant about using. He quickly picked the tie up and started to tie it, but failed miserably. His tie ended up only being a series of twists and knots in various places, which not a one helped it resemble a tie. He continued trying for at least five more minutes before growling and throwing it onto his bed. A soft pop next to him made him glance towards it.

"Young Master Harry…?" the familiar violet-colored eye house elf whispered hesitantly.

"What is it, Mokai?" Harry whispered back.

"Would young Master Harry object if Mokai took him to Master Severus?"

"No, but just wait, Mokai." Harry then quickly draped his tie around his neck and threw on his long black Gryffindor robes. He snatched his holly wand and books next before nodding once towards the small little house elf. Almost instantly, he disappeared from the Gryffindor dorm and reappeared in Severus's quarters. "Thanks, Mokai." The house elf didn't respond, though.

"Master Severus, Mokai has brought young Master Harry," Mokai loudly announced.

"Yes, so I see, Mokai," replied Snape with a soft smirk. "You may go." As soon as Mokai was gone, Snape walked further into his sitting room. He wore dark green pajamas that had silver cuffs and black slippers. He didn't appear to be ready for the day at all. "Well, don't just stand there like an idiot, Harry. Set your books down and come here."

"I'm sorry," Harry immediately said while scrambling to set his books down on the table before disrobing. He then slowly walked towards Severus, who still wore an amused look on his face. As soon as Harry stood in front of him, Harry glanced down at the carpet. "I'm sorry," he repeated quietly.

"For what reason are you apologizing to me for, Harry?" asked Snape quietly as he gently grabbed the ends of Harry's crimson and gold tie before tying it. When Harry didn't reply, his dark eyes slowly darted up from the tie towards the young boy's face. He immediately caught the misery in the hazel eyes. "There is no need to apologize to me for this, Harry. I'm sure there are numerous young men who woke up this morning that had the same difficulties you experience with tying your tie. It is nothing to be ashamed or to apologize over."

"I know, but…"

"Harry, it is the job of the father to teach his son how to tie his tie, not the other way around. You did nothing wrong by asking me."

"He didn't teach me, though."

"Yes, well, I'm sure he would've had it not been for my interference, Harry. In his absence, I will be more than happy to help in whatever means you need, though. If that means that I will have to teach you to tie your own tie, then I shall do so."

"Thanks, Severus," Harry replied with a soft smile.

"There you go, Harry, one properly tied tie." Snape then held out his hand, which a mirror immediately appeared in. "Well, what do you think, Harry? Is it acceptable?"

"Yeah, thank you, sir."

"If you wish, I can see if he is available to teach you sometime this week."

"No, sir," Harry quietly replied. "It's fine. I mean, I don't want to put them in risk."

"Very well, if you are sure," Snape responded. When Harry shook his head, he quietly added, "Well, if you change your mind at all, then I shall contact him at my earliest convenience, Harry."

"I'm sure, Severus, but thanks for the offer."

"Well, then I expect you should be heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast this morning."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You will regret saying that, Harry," Snape drawled with a soft smile. "I believe Aurora informed me just a while ago that the elves have outdone themselves this morning. Something about heavenly pancakes or some such thing like that," he muttered. He then shook his head. "However, if you wish to rethink that statement of yours now, then I will be more than happy to accompany you. I believe I should at least make an effort to be seen every now and then by my students. After all, I would hate for rumors of my untimely demise to surface again." He softly chuckled when Harry quietly laughed.

"Well, I guess if there are pancakes…"

"Ah, just like your mother, I see, Harry."

"That's not a bad thing, you know."

"I never said it was," Snape replied. "Shall we go then?" He caught Harry's shock. "What is it?"

"Well, you're not going out like that, are you?"

"I had not planned on it, but thank you for that astute reminder, Mr. Prince," Snape drawled. "However, perhaps you've forgotten this little tidbit. I'm a wizard, Harry." He then clasped his hand before opening his palms towards the young Gryffindor. The emerald pajamas quickly shimmered away leaving behind his familiar teacher attire: white undershirt with a black button-down shirt over it, black frockcoat, black slacks, and black leather boots. "Am I now more appropriately dressed for your liking, Mr. Prince?" he asked with an amused look.

Harry didn't reply, though. He only grabbed his Gryffindor robe and slipped it on again. He then grabbed his books and started towards the door, which opened by his mere presence. However, he stopped at the door and turned around when he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"Are you coming, sir?"

"Just a moment," Snape replied before he held up his right hand. His long ebony wand flew to his hand, along with another object that Harry couldn't decipher. When he noticed Harry's questioning look, he softly chuckled. "My wedding ring, Harry," he answered as he slipped the silver ring onto his left ring finger. "I would hate for my lovely wife to notice that I wasn't wearing it. She does get a tad bit irritated when I don't." He then walked up behind Harry and nodded slowly. "Now, we may go, Harry."

The two walked out a few seconds later and headed towards the Great Hall in relative silence. However, the silence started to get rather frustrating. It was so stifling that it made Snape rather uncomfortable. After awhile, he couldn't stand it anymore. Somebody had to say something.

"Are you nervous, Harry?"

"About what, sir?" the young Gryffindor replied.

"Your first day of classes, of course," Snape responded.

"Oh… Well, sort of, but I guess that's only natural."

"Correct, it is perfectly natural to feel some sort of apprehension when at a new school." Snape then sighed. "And how do you feel knowing that you will be in my class later this morning? More apprehension?" he asked politely. He already knew the answer, though. Hell, he could feel it.

"Well, truthfully, I'm scared to death, sir. I don't know anything about Potions really."

"Nonsense, Harry, you knew that Polyjuice alters one's appearance. Some of my fifth-years still are struggling with that concept." Unfortunately, it was the truth too.

"Mum taught me that," Harry replied softly.

"Yes, well, she would know." Snape inhaled deeply. "How about I let you in on a secret? Today in class, I will ask various questions that I expect none of you to know. However, if someone does know the answer, then he will receive points for his House. For example, I may ask what a bezoar is."

"Um…I don't know, sir."

"You do not know _now_, Harry," Snape corrected. "However, I might ask what potion I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood. Perhaps I ask of the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane. Do you understand me, Harry?" He caught the boy's gulp almost instantly. "I am not asking you for the answers now, but it would seem that you might peruse over your Potions book before entering my class. The answers are likely to be in there. After all, I would just _hate _to give Gryffindor points and not my own House." Snape then glanced at the boy. "Do you understand?"

"Um…you want me to find the answers, right?"

"And…?"

"Try to answer them in class?"

"Are you telling me or asking?"

"Telling you, definitely, telling you, sir," Harry replied automatically.

Snape sighed before he turned away. Well, that conversation could have went better. He truly didn't think he was intentionally being obtuse in his suggestions. However, from what he saw in Harry's body language, he wasn't helping to calm the boy's nerves any. If anything, he seemed to be making it worse. The doors to the Great Hall then were in front of them. He stuck his arm out to stop Harry.

"Sir…?" Harry asked hesitantly. He then watched Snape kneel down to his level.

"It does not matter to me if you do not get a single question right today, Harry, as long as you try. I only meant that if you wished to receive points for your House, it'd be prudent for you to glance over your textbook for the answers. After all, the Head of Slytherin would be giving you, a Gryffindor, those points, something of which he has rarely done in all his years of teaching. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied with a soft smirk.

"Excellent," Snape said before standing up. "Try to have a good first day, Harry." He then left.

**A/N: **Next chapter shows what breakfast is really like up there at the head table with a meddling headmaster.


	12. Breakfast at the Head Table

**Breakfast at the Head Table**

The minute he walked into the Great Hall, Snape fought the urge to turn around and hide in his dungeons. He felt the students' eyes on him as he silently walked in between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables towards the head table. It made him feel uneasy. However, he bore his discomfort silently and kept it hidden far under his Occlumency barriers.

As soon as he reached the raised platform that the head table was on, Snape noticed his wife. Aurora softly flashed a smile towards him before she went back to her conversation with Septima Vector. He walked towards her. However, that bumbling Defense against the Dark Arts professor Quirrell took his spot next to his wife. He quietly growled before stepping closer to the professor.

"Good morning, Quirinus," Snape said in a deathly low voice. He nearly chuckled when Quirrell jumped at the sound of his voice. "I happened to overhear that your iguana has taken ill this morning. My apologies," he replied silkily. He watched as the defense professor trembled in his chair.

"Sev-Severus," Quirrell said stuttering horribly before he glanced up. "I-I believe you're-you're under the wrong impression."

"Oh? How so, Quirinus?" he asked with a soft smirk.

"He's-he's quite-quite well."

"Indeed? Well, perhaps it was another iguana that tried to jump into my boiling caldron this morning." Snape immediately felt the man's overwhelming shock at his words. "In any case, the last time I had seen the horrid creature he was heading towards the Entrance Hall." When Quirrell jumped up and excused himself rather abruptly, Snape sat down in the recently vacant chair.

"Honestly, Severus, was that necessary?" Minerva softly chided handing him a cup of coffee.

"Perhaps not, but he was in my spot."

"You know, I don't see why you have to be so territorial, Severus." Aurora then leaned in closer so only he heard her. "After all, everyone knows I'm yours at night," she said in sultry voice. She then leaned back and quietly sipped her coffee.

"That may be, Aurora, but you are also mine in the daytime," Snape whispered back.

"Yes, well, that is a lovely conversation that you two seem to be having, but this is a table where people are trying to eat. Please cease in your sickening love talk before one of us gets sick," Septima said from Aurora's left side.

"Oh, you're just jealous, Septima," Aurora drawled.

"Of you two?" exclaimed Septima. "I think not."

"Hon, don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone. After all, I met Severus in Azkaban."

Snape closed his eyes instantly. Sometimes he wondered why he ever married Aurora. There were days where the reason was obvious. Then there were days like this one, where she opened her mouth and said things like that. He heard soft snickering next to him, which he knew was Minerva. After all, she always laughed whenever Aurora said something entirely idiotic.

"I didn't just say that," Aurora said dazed.

"No, you did," Snape drawled before taking a sip of his coffee. _I wonder if anyone has ever drowned himself in his morning coffee_, he thought morbidly. _Perhaps I could ask the Weasley twins to throw one of their idiotic firecrackers in one of the cauldrons today. It surely would make me feel better._

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Severus."

"For what, Aurora, for stating at breakfast that you met me in Azkaban…? As if they didn't already know that," he drawled before taking another sip. It was at least half-true. Most of the professors knew that he had been in Azkaban for a year. "It was hardly anything shocking."

"You're right. It's not like I said—"

Not taking any chances, Snape instantly placed a nonverbal silencing spell on his wife. Merlin only knew what she would reveal next. Knowing his luck, she would loudly announce that their Harry was actually Harry Potter. Honestly, that wouldn't be too shocking for some of the professors, namely Minerva and Albus, but for the others it would be like stating that Voldemort was a good wizard.

"Perhaps it would be best if you ceased speaking for a bit, dear," Snape quietly said before he glanced towards Aurora. He stared at her and waited until he was sure she would say anything too horribly revealing. He then ended his spell with a raise of his eyebrow at her.

"Thank you, Septima," Aurora softly muttered under her breath.

"What'd I do?"

"You know what you did," Aurora hissed back.

"Need I cast another nonverbal?" Snape interrupted. He heard Aurora's mouth snap shut immediately, which made him sigh. Silence really was golden at times like these. He then glanced towards the Gryffindor table. Harry, at least, seemed to be having a better morning than he was.

"So, I couldn't help but notice Harry walked in with you this morning, Severus. Is he all right?"

"Yes, he just had some minor issues with his tie this morning, Minerva."

"Oh, how cute," Rolanda Hooch drawled from the other side of the table. "You know, Severus, I was just telling Filius here earlier how adorable Harry looks. He seems like the perfect blend of you two. I'm sure Aurora is rather glad that he doesn't have your nose." She then laughed softly.

"Why would I be glad?"

Snape wanted to bang his head against the table the minute he heard Aurora's asinine question. However, he maintained every bit of composure he could. He did this by listing off in his head every potion ingredient he had. By the time he got to Gillyweed, he heard Minerva's quiet response.

"I think, dear, she's meaning how large your husband's nose is."

"Oh," Aurora replied quietly.

_Oh indeed, Aurora, honestly,_ Snape thought.

"Well, I couldn't care less if he did have Severus's nose. It's not like I felt it." Almost immediately, a foot stamped down on hers. She loudly cried out, which drew everyone's eyes on her. "Oh, um…carry on, everyone. I just kicked the table." She then glanced towards her husband who was glaring at her. "Well, I didn't," she hissed back. It was the truth.

"You didn't what, Aurora?" Septima asked curiously.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't carry my baby to term." Severus's glare deepened. She didn't know why, though. It was all the truth. "You see, it was too dangerous for Severus and me." She then sighed. "I mean, you all remember the days after the war. The true Death Eaters still thought they were in charge. They all thought it was perfectly acceptable to break into houses and torture people that they deemed enemies to their Dark Lord. Obviously, they'd consider my unborn child and me an enemy. For one, I was an Order member. Two, Severus was a former Death Eater who switched sides before Voldemort's downfall. Can you imagine the risk I would be in if I carried him to term? If any of the Death Eaters had learned that I was pregnant, they surely would have killed our child and me. Hell, I'm rather glad we ended up having a surrogate mother carry him to term. Otherwise, I would have lost him." Severus then glanced away shaking his head angrily. She sighed heavily. _I still lost him anyways, though_, she added in her head. She knew that was the same thought going through his mind.

"Yes, well, perhaps now we can dwell on things that don't deal with the past, Aurora," Snape quietly said. To anyone else, he sounded bored. However, he knew that his wife would catch the hidden meaning and feelings behind his words. It was too painful for both of them to remember that.

"I could not agree with you more, Severus," Dumbledore replied as he sat next to Minerva. "Perhaps you could tell us how you feel this morning?"

"Headmaster…?"

"I mean, my boy, after Harry being sorted into Gryffindor, I know you had your heart set on him being in Slytherin," Albus said with a pleasant smile.

"Yes, well, he shall always be a Slytherin in my mind, Albus. However, I have no qualms with him being in Gryffindor. It is…a noble House."

"Quite right, Severus, but then so is Slytherin."

"I am not sure that I understand your meaning, Albus." Usually Snape understood his riddles.

"Perhaps the Sorting Hat was wrong to place—"

"Nonsense, Albus," Minerva interrupted. "That boy belongs in my House."

"That may be, Minerva, but his father always did seem a bit more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. Don't you agree, Severus?" Albus asked glancing over his half-moon spectacles. "What do I know, though? I'm an old Gryffindor too." He then quietly sipped his tea before glancing straight ahead. He softly smiled at Snape's confusion. "Oh, wouldn't you know it? I'm late for a meeting. Good day."


	13. Breakfast at the Gryffindor Table

**Breakfast at the Gryffindor Table**

"Hey, Harry," Hermione quietly said as she glanced up at him. "Food's rather excellent."

"So, I heard," replied Harry before he grabbed a plate of food. "Ron's not here yet?"

"So, it would seem. How'd your dad take the news last night?"

"He rather…understood, I guess." Harry then sighed heavily before biting into a strawberry.

"I know your secret," Hermione whispered, a few seconds later.

"What…what!" Harry sputtered out after choking. "What are you talking about?"

"I know your secret," Hermione repeated. "It wasn't really hard to guess if you think about it.

"Hermione," Harry started to say, but was cut off when she held up her hand.

"Don't worry, Harry. I won't say anything." She then leaned in closer towards him. "It must be nice, though, to have your parents here."

"Yeah, it is," Harry lied smoothly.

"Your father seems nice enough, demanding, but nice. Some of the other girls were telling me last night that he's one of the strictest professors here, though. That he hardly ever gives points to Gryffindor. From what I've seen so far, he looks like he truly loves you, Harry. I mean, I may be new to all this, but I doubt many fathers would be that accepting of their son's sorting into a different House than his own, especially when he's the current Head of his son's rivals House." Hermione then sighed softly. "Your mother's kind of pretty, too. All of the girls said that she's kind and nice."

"You scoped out my parents?" Harry asked rather shocked.

"I more so inquired, but yes. I'm sorry if I've offended you, Harry."

"No. It's all right, Hermione. It's just rather odd."

"What's odd?" Ron asked as he walked up behind Harry. He had buttoned his robes all the way up. He then quietly sat at the table before grabbing himself a plate full of food. "Hey, Mate, why'd you leave so early this morning?"

"Um…well, I kind of…I needed to talk to my dad this morning."

"Oh, you two get into a tussle last night about which House you're in?"

"No. He understood. I…well, Ron, did you know how to tie your tie this morning?"

"Hell no, Mate. My brothers had to teach me the spell for it. Why?" Ron's eyes then widened. "Oh, so that's why you went to your dad's then this morning?"

"Yeah," Harry replied quietly.

"Well, your tie is much better than mine." Ron then unbuttoned the top part of his robe to show Harry and Hermione. All three of them burst out laughing at the ridiculous sight. "Yeah, I sort of casted the wrong spell. Least you could go to your dad, though. Hey, Harry, do you think he'd fix my tie?"

"I doubt it, Ron. He doesn't really like Gryffindors." When Harry saw Ron's eyes bulge out of his head before glancing towards the head table, he knew that Ron knew.

"Your dad's Snape?" Ron hissed. "Whoa!"

"Honestly, Ron, it isn't that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal, Hermione? Do you know who Snape is? He's the Head of Slytherin." Ron's eyes then narrowed on Harry. "He honestly didn't have an issue with you being in Gryffindor?"

"Nope," Harry replied quietly. "Can we talk about something else, though? I really don't want all of Gryffindor knowing that I'm the son of the Head of Slytherin."

"Wait. Harry, does that mean Sinistra is your mom?"

"Yeah," Harry softly responded.

"Whoa! Talk about the Dark Arts family," Ron whistled. When Harry's eyes narrowed, he scoffed. "Oh, come on, Harry. Both your parents are fascinated with it. I mean, your dad's been after Quirrell's job for years. At least, that's what Fred and George said. Course, you aren't so bad."

"Gee, thanks, Ron."

"Well, I just mean that you could be like Malfoy over there."

"Don't remind me," Harry said before grimacing. "How about we do this, Ron? If I ever do anything that reminds you of Malfoy, you hex me." Ron softly laughed.

"Nah, Mate, I can't hex you. Then I'd have to deal with your git of a father. Guess I'll just have to keep you from turning into Malfoy. Come on. Let's head to Transfigurations." The trio then left.


	14. Deadly Reactions

**Deadly Reactions**

"Well, that was certainly fun," drawled Ron as the Trio walked down the steps that led to the dungeons, two hours later. The briskness of the air instantly nipped at them. They walked in the dimly lit corridors side-by-side for the most part, except when they reached the Potions classroom. "Hey, Harry, just so you know I don't hate you for having a git for a father."

"So you keep saying, Ron. I'm sure he's not that bad."

"No, you're probably right. He's probably worse, much worse." The trio quietly walked in. There were several students already seated at the tables. "So…um…we're not going up front, right?"

"No, Ron," Harry replied. He walked towards the middle left of the room before taking his seat. Ron sat next to him on one side with Hermione on the other. Then the thought came to him. He hadn't even attempted to glance at his book. "Oh no!" cried Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Dad's going to quiz us today. I haven't looked the answers up yet."

"Well, what sorts of questions is he asking?" Hermione responded calmly.

"Um…well, difference between…um…monkshood…and…um…wolfsbane?"

"That's easy. There isn't one. It's from the same plant."

"Honestly," Ron asked. "Cool. What else is he asking?"

"Um…bezoar…?"

"A stone taken from a goat's stomach," Hermione replied instantly. "It's used as an antidote for most poisons. Next…?"

"Um…something about asphodel…and…wormwood…?"

"Draught of Living Death," Hermione answered. "If that's all he's asking, it really shouldn't be too hard if you read the book."

"Yeah," Harry and Ron mumbled.

"He told you this, though?"

"Yeah, it was to make me less nervous, I think."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it, Harry. If he accepted you as a Gryffindor, I'm sure he'll understand if you take after your mother." Hermione then pulled out her parchment and quill. When she noticed the boys weren't doing the same, she gave them both pointed looks. "Well, honestly, you two, don't you think you should at least make the effort to do well?"

"That's it. I'm doomed," Harry groaned when he realized that he had forgotten both his quill and parchment in the Transfigurations classroom.

The door then flew open before Snape stalked in. The room instantly darkened, which made chills run down Harry's back. The class full of Slytherins and Gryffindors instantly quieted. Snape then whirled around. His eyes were black as coals as he stared out at the class.

"I will not tolerate any foolish wand waving or silly incantations in my classroom. If I see such an infraction, you will suffer…_my_ consequences," Snape hissed softly. His eyes then flickered with some raw emotion that lasted only for a second. "I do not expect many of you to appreciate the subtly and exact art behind potion-making because I am not a fool. Most of you dunderheads believe that you just throw random ingredients into a caldron and voilà…potion. However," his voice then trailed off before he glanced around at the students. He could feel the fear that radiated off them. "However, for those select few who possess the predisposition…" His dark eyes then darted to Harry. The poor boy's eyes were wide with fear. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind." He grabbed the long draping ends of his outer cloak and folded it under his elbows, which gave him a better impression of being a bat. "Ensnare the sense," he hissed with a wide smirk. "I can tell you how to bottle fame," he said glancing towards Ron, "brew glory," said glancing towards Draco, "and even a stopper in death." His eyes came to rest on Harry again. He nearly chuckled when he saw Harry gulp. "Sounds enticing, isn't it?" He smirked even more as he caught several of his students drooling. Light then flooded his classroom, which made him nearly groan. There was only person in the entire Wizarding world that would dare interrupt him during his 'scare-the-first-years-to-death' speech. Unfortunately, for him, that was his wife. "Yes…?" he said in a very low voice.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor Snape, but I was just wondering—oh. You already did it then, I see," Aurora quietly spoke as she glanced around the classroom. Her eyes then came to rest on Harry before she quickly glanced back towards her husband. She was not wearing a look of amusement. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to observe you today." The door then slammed shut as she took a seat in the very back of the classroom. Her dark eyes were glaring at him.

"Very well, perhaps you'll learn a thing or two, Professor Sinistra." Snape then turned around to his chalkboard and tightly clenched his hand into a fist. Perhaps not one of the wisest things to say to your wife when she gallivants down from her tower to bother you, but, really, what else is there to say when one finds himself in that situation. He then turned back around. She was still glaring at him. However, the silver wand had made an appearance also. _I dare you,_ he thought.

"I thought you were going to teach me something, Professor Snape," Aurora harshly drawled. Her silver wand lightly tapped against her wrist as she glared at him. "I can assure you that I am _so_ ready to learn."

"Yes, well, as enthused as you are, _Aurora_, perhaps you should put your wand away. We wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents to happen"

"You have nothing to fear, _Severus_," Aurora said feigning the sweetness in her voice. "I assure you that there won't be any accidents from my wand." Her eyes then flickered softly in the candlelight.

"As you wish, Professor," Snape said before glancing towards Harry. "Tell me, Mr. Prince. What would I get if added powered root of asphodel to wolfsbane?"

"Um…a draught, sir," Harry replied shakily.

"A drought, Mr. Prince, as in a period of dry weather?" smoothly asked Snape. Almost immediately, soft snickers went throughout the classroom. However, the minute everyone saw the anger in Snape's eyes, the laughter ceased.

"No, sir, as in the Draught of…living Death," Harry responded.

"Impressive, Mr. Prince," Snape said. "If I asked for a bezoar, what would you give me?"

"Um…a stone…um…uh…from a goat, sir," Harry answered hesitantly.

"Indeed, and the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane is what exactly?"

Harry immediately glanced towards Hermione. He was panicking. He knew he was. He could feel it. It felt like the walls were caving in on him. He was panting and breathing heavily.

"Shall I repeat the question, Mr. Prince?"

"Nothing," Harry blurted out.

"Nothing indeed, Mr. Prince," Snape responded with a soft smirk. "It seems you don't take after your mother, after all." He then sighed heavily. The tapping of the silver wand had accelerated. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor for answering all of my questions correctly." When he saw the shock in his Slytherins face, he added, "It is no matter, though. The points still won't matter in the end. Gryffindor will still lose the House cup." He then turned around to write on his chalkboard. Almost immediately after turning around, he felt the raw energy of a spell radiate around the room. "Now, now, Professor, I don't tell you how to run your classroom," he chided. "Please don't tell me how to run mine."

"Of course, _Severus_," Aurora hissed in a deathly low voice. She then drew in a deep breath. "However, I think that Gryffindor deserves more points for having to put up with you."

The color drained from Snape's face immediately as he caught her meaning. He instantly whirled around and stared at her. She couldn't be serious.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, Professor," Aurora responded with a soft smile.

"Aurora," Snape said in a low warning voice.

"Let's see. Two-hundred points to Gryffindor for putting up with your insufferable personality. Um…yes, two-hundred points to Ravenclaw for being such dears. Of course, two-hundred points to Hufflepuff for being the poor victims of your vicious attacks for so long. Hmm…dear me, it seems poor Slytherin is last. Too bad, you're the Head of Slytherin, Severus. Otherwise, you could give your House points for such asinine things as I just did. Yes, well, I believe my work here is done." Aurora then stood up before walking out of the classroom.

"Class dismissed," growled Snape. There was just no way he could maintain his composure now.


	15. Just Like His Father

**A/N: **I am so glad that everyone seems to be liking this story. So, again, many thanks. Hope you enjoy.

**Just Like His Father**

Harry sighed heavily as he walked with Hermione and Ron towards the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for lunch. By now, the whole school had heard of the fight. Honestly speaking, he was rather tired of hearing about it. They may not be his real parents, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt him any less to see them fighting in front of him.

"You all right there, Mate?"

"I'm fine, Ron," Harry replied rather tersely.

"Harry, I'm sure they'll be fine. All parents fight."

"Have your parents ever fought in front of your class, Hermione?" When she didn't respond, Harry muttered, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well, it could be worse, Mate."

"How?" snapped Harry. "How could it be any worse, Ron?"

"Your mum could've hexed your dad. Least this way, it was only verbal."

"Honestly, Ron, didn't you feel anything in the classroom? She did cast something," Hermione drawled before rolling her eyes. The trio then sat down at the table. They silently fixed their plates full of food and ate quietly. "They really do you love you, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"And how did you come to this little theory of yours?" Harry asked as he stabbed his salad.

"Why else would Professor Sinistra give Gryffindor points? After all, she's a Slytherin also."

"Yeah, but so is Snape, and he gave Harry points."

"Only to help Harry feel more comfortable," Hermione quickly stated.

"Yeah because that so helped, Hermione," Harry sarcastically said. "I think I could have done without the whole 'Mr. Prince' act of his. I mean, what person in their right mind thinks that will help?"

"I think he wanted to make sure we all knew he was in charge, Harry." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "According to what I got from your mum's statement, he recites that same speech every beginning of the term. I think it's just a routine he's comfortable with, Harry." She then sighed. "It did make us all listen to him, though, didn't it? I mean, I had chills with his 'ensnare the senses' line."

"Wonderful," Harry drawled. He then stabbed more of his salad with his fork. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm rather glad that we're learning to fly next."

"You're not worried, Harry?"

"Why would I be, Hermione? My dad used to take me flying all the time when I was little. Mum didn't like it because she was always worried I'd get hurt, but I was born to fly."

"Oh. So your father taught you how to fly then?"

"No. Mum would have had kittens over that. Dad could only take me flying occasionally."

"Wicked," exclaimed Ron. "You know, my mum would have had kittens right alongside with yours, Harry. Mum thought I was too young so she made me wait until now to learn to fly. My brothers Fred and George, though, are on the Quidditch team. They're Beaters, you know."

"Cool," Harry replied with a huge smile.

"Hey, Prince, good thing your mum fights your battles for you, isn't it?" a high haughty voice yelled behind Harry before loudly laughing.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Harry yelled back.

"Why don't you come over here and make me, Prince?" Draco then laughed snidely before saying, "Unless you're afraid that Mummy might see?"

Within two seconds later, Harry whipped his wand out and leveled it towards the blond Slytherin. Almost immediately, Draco's little goons, Crabbe and Goyle, drew their wands towards Harry. Harry and Draco glared each other down, though.

"Now, now, boys, there's no need to draw our wands on each other," Rolanda Hooch quietly said as she walked towards the group. "Lower your wands immediately and I won't say a word." She watched the boys easily comply with her command. "Thank you. Now, you and the rest of your little gang head to the Slytherin table, Mr. Malfoy. There you go, good boys," she said with a soft smile when the Slytherins slowly headed over there. "And, Mr. Prince, I suggest you sit down at once before I have to inform your father. I would gladly tell Aurora about this little incident, but I know how she'd react. I'm quite sure your father would have a—shall we say—interesting way to deal with you."

"Malfoy started it."

"I don't care if he did, Mr. Prince." Rolanda then sighed softly before shaking her head. "Honestly, Mr. Prince, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear I've went back in the past at least sixteen years." When she caught Harry's confusion, she clarified. "When you say things like that, Mr. Prince, you sound more like James Potter than Severus. James used to claim that Severus always started it whenever a professor caught them dueling in the halls. While I'm sure in some cases he was right, I assure you that James Potter was the usual instigator. Now, tell me. Do you want to be like him?" She then slowly turned away and walked towards the head table.

Harry couldn't hold back his smile. It was a compliment to hear that he was like his real father. He then drew in a deep breath before glancing at Hermione, who was staring at him with an odd look. _Uh-oh, she has that look in her eye_, Harry thought.

"I bet she's a Slytherin, too, Mate," Ron muttered before he started eating a healthy portion of chocolate pudding with sprinkles poured on top.

"Ugh, honestly, Ronald, must you eat like a pig?"

"Yes, yes I do. I'm hungry, Hermione," Ron replied talking around the food in his mouth.

"Charming, Ronald," Hermione drawled before she opened one of her books to read.

"You should've hexed him. Who cares what your dad says? He might have congratulated you."

"I doubt that, Ron, but don't worry. I'm sure we'll have plenty of practice."

"Boys," Hermione muttered quietly to herself.

"What?" Ron and Harry both said.

"Honestly, you two are acting barbaric. In case you've forgotten, Hogwarts forbids dueling in the corridors. So, unless you wish to receive a detention for your rash tendencies, then go ahead. However, if you lose any points for Gryffindor, I swear I'll smack you myself." Hermione then angrily glanced back at her book. She remained quiet for a few moments before snapping her book shut. "Honestly, Harry, do you really want your father to punish you?" She then grabbed her books and stormed off.

"Good job, Ron," Harry mumbled before grabbing his books and taking off after her.


	16. Bitter Remembrances

**Bitter Remembrances**

Meanwhile, Snape sighed heavily as he stood outside of Aurora's quarters in the Astronomy Tower. He knew she went there after leaving his classroom. After all, he barely set foot in this part of the castle. It wasn't because he was afraid of heights. He just felt more comfortable in the dungeons.

"Password…?" a witch in long black robes snarled quietly.

"Draconic Decorum," Snape replied.

"Incorrect," the witch happily responded while flashing her white teeth at him. Her two long fangs glittered in the light. "I assure you that it isn't Astronomical," she said in a singsong voice.

"What!" Snape then sighed and tried thinking of something. He knew that his wife changing the password to her rooms was not a good sign for him. "Slytherin Pride," he tried. The witch in the portrait guarding Aurora's rooms only laughed and shook her head. "Eternal Slytherin," he said softly.

"Yet again, not the password, dear Severus," the witch drawled before her finger trailed down her portrait. She then grinned wolfishly. "Perhaps, my dear sweet Severus, I may let you slip in, but I will need something from you first." Her voice was low and sultry.

"I'd sooner submit myself to the Cruciatus than that," Snape snapped. "Allow me to enter."

"No." The vampiric witch then laughed softly. "My dear sweet Severus, perhaps you should have thought before you spoke. She was quite distraught when I last saw her. Tell me. What did you say to my lovely Aurora? What nasty foul things did you spew in her divine presence?"

"It does not concern you. Permit me to pass."

"No. I think not, Severus," the witch drawled. "Perhaps you could try something closer to your heart. That is if you had one." She then laughed loudly before smiling wolfishly at him again.

Snape then listed off in his head every possible combination of what Aurora's password could be. He was on his 157th combination when it dawned on him. He quickly glanced up and stared at the witch. He drew in a deep breath and said the one word that he hadn't said for at least ten years.

"Hadius," he simply stated. When the witch motioned for him to continue, he added, "Prince." The portrait opened, and Snape somberly walked in. He sighed when he saw her sitting on the couch. With her knees drawn to her chest, she rested her head on top of them. Soft sniffling came from over by her, which made him close his eyes to block the intense pain that radiated from her. Her grief was overwhelming. Slowly, she raised her head and stared at him with tears streaking her cheeks. "Aurora," he said soberly before walking towards her. He quietly sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her head immediately rested against his shoulder as he silently held her.

"I…I want him back, Severus," Aurora cried into his shoulder. "I want our son back."

"I know," Snape replied softly. He knew she was trying to draw in every bit of strength from him as she tightly held onto him, which he gladly allowed her to do. He would give her anything right then to stop the tears falling from her eyes. Her fists then slammed against his chest. Her grief quickly turned to anger as she remembered his behavior earlier. He didn't try to stop her.

"Why? Why, Severus?" Aurora cried as she kept hitting him. "Why would you do that? Why would you do that to our son?" Her hands instantly ceased when his hands latched onto her wrists.

"Harry's not our son, Aurora," Snape calmly said staring into her eyes. He needed to make sure she understood. "Our son is dead. You know this. We're only temporarily taking care of Harry. He's not ours, though." He immediately saw her shake her head fiercely. "I know," he said stilling her motion. "I'm guilty of wishing that too, but we cannot start to believe that, Aurora. Harry will never be our Hadius. It isn't fair for us to try to make him into someone he's not. We must remember that he is James and Lily's son, not ours." He watched her curtly nod before releasing her. He silently watched as she wiped the tears away. She at least appeared to be calmer for the moment. "I apologize for my behavior earlier. I should not have said any of the things I did."

"You should apologize to Harry, not me."

"Yes, well, as soon as I have a chance, I will do that. However, I am with you and do not wish to be anywhere else at the moment." Snape sighed quietly when he noticed her stare off in the distance.

"He would have been so beautiful," Aurora whispered dazedly.

"Nothing…" Snape's voice then unexpectedly cracked. He swallowed the harsh lump in his throat. "Nothing's prevented us from trying again, Aurora." He instantly caught the look in her eyes.

"You mean that?" Aurora asked quietly. A soft smile flickered through the sadness.

"I am willing to try again if you are." Aurora's arms immediately flew around Snape's neck before she kissed him. "I take it that is a yes then," he replied chuckling. He knew what he was doing was the entirely wrong course of action for the situation. She needed time to heal. Having another baby would not help her heal. It would be yet another reminder of their son's death. However, he had been telling himself for ten years that she only needed more time to heal. It hadn't helped one bit. The smile that graced her lips, though, was the sealing point. He couldn't say no to that smile of hers.

Without saying a word, Aurora quickly released him before grabbing his arm and yanking him up with her as she stood up from the couch. He didn't attempt to fight her. She then led him towards the narrow cast-iron staircase that led to her bedroom. As soon as they were in her bedroom, she turned around and stared at him with an indescribable look.

"I love you," she whispered before her lips found his again.

***

Nearly an hour later, the smell of raspberries and ginger greeted Snape as he slowly opened his eyes. He softly smirked at the frizzled dark brown mass that lay on his chest. It was rather amazing how easily his wife's hair frizzled. He gently ran his hand up and down her arm, which made him chuckle when she sleepily swatted his hand away. He felt so content holding her. However, he did have other things to do like getting ready for his class of third-years that started in an hour. He just didn't feel like doing that, though. So then, for at least ten more minutes, he thought he'd remain in bed.

The silence started to get to him. He could feel Aurora still sleeping peacefully as her head rested on his chest. There had been a soft ticking noise at one point. However, he quickly dealt with it by casting a banishing charm on the horrid thing. Now, though, he wished he hadn't done that. That ticking noise was probably the one thing keeping him sane.

Sighing softly, Snape tried to extricate himself from Aurora without disturbing her. It worked somewhat. He had gently set her back down on the bed and covered her again without so much as a peep from her. He even had time to transfigure his pants into a pair of sweatpants that he could wear downstairs. However, the exact second he started towards the narrow staircase, he heard the rustling of the sheets behind him.

"Severus…?"

"Hush," Snape replied as he calmly walked back to his wife. He gently placed a finger to her lips and smiled at her. "Go back to sleep, my love. I'll be back." He chuckled when he saw her dazedly smile before turning onto her side. He waited a whole half a minute before heading for the staircase again. This time, she said nothing. However, he knew she had fallen back asleep.

Snape calmly crept down the staircase minding all of the steps that he knew made excessive noise. He then walked across her sitting room towards the door. He was rather sure that no students would be up in the Astronomy Tower during the daytime. Most of the students knew that his wife liked to sleep during the day since she always held her classes late at night.

After walking out of her rooms, Snape walked over to the small little observatory and leaned on the railing. He stared out across towards Black Lake. He could definitely see the appeal of why students decided it was appropriate to snog up here. It was rather beautiful. However, loud shouting off in the distance interrupted his peacefulness. He glanced towards the noise, which was near the Quidditch Pitch.

_Lovely, the first-years are learning to fly_, Snape drawled in his head. His eyes then narrowed. _First-years…Harry's—it's his class. What in the Nine Hells is going on down there?_ He then leaned closer to get a better look, minding the edge, of course. His eyes widened when he noticed that Madam Hooch was nowhere near the students. _Honestly, Rolanda, leaving a bunch of first-years alone_, he snarled in his head. He then glanced around and caught a familiar blond on a broom hovering a good ten feet off the ground. _Mr. Malfoy, I see you and I are in need of a very long conversation._ However, his breathing hitched when he caught another familiar boy on a broom. _You idiot boy, when I get a hold of you—what are you two doing? Oh, you better not be thinking what I think you are, Harry_, he silently seethed. However, his suspicions were confirmed when Harry's broom jetted off in the distance.

"DAMMIT!" Snape loudly bellowed before he whirled around and ran towards the stairs leading to the Grand Staircase. _Oh, when I get a hold of you_, _Harry, _he silently seethed.


	17. Saved by the Panther

**A/N: **Okay, I'm going to apologize right away. I know many people usually have Severus being a panther for his Animagus form in their stories. I'm sorry, but I can't really think of him as being anything else, though. A panther makes total sense in my mind because it stalks, it's black, it has as commanding presence, and it...well...it's an attractive animal. Either way, hope you enjoy.

**Saved By the Panther**

"Give it back, Malfoy," Harry yelled as he hovered near the blond Slytherin on the broom.

"Or what, Prince, you'll tell Daddy on me? Ooh, I'm so scared," purred Draco. Draco had picked it up after Neville Longbottom, a plump Gryffindor first-year, had fallen from his broom earlier. Of course, since poor Neville had fallen, he had ended up hurting himself, which made Madam Hooch have to escort the boy to the Hospital Wing. Therefore, there was no adult supervision.

"Give it back, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"If you want it so bad, Prince, then let's play fetch." Draco then chucked the small little ball as far as he could. He immediately laughed when Harry zoomed past him in efforts to catch it. The ball, however, was speeding rather fast towards the castle. His eyes then widened as he realized that Harry didn't appear to be noticing that in exactly two seconds he'd be crashing into the castle if continued at present speed and course. "PRINCE!" yelled Draco in a last ditch effort to ensure that his Head of House didn't brutally kill him for being the reason Harry was dead. Snape had already warned him once that if anything happened to Harry, he would instantly consider Draco the prime suspect. Of which, Draco then would expect serious consequences following thereafter. He immediately sighed, though, as Harry whirled around and caught the ball just before crashing into the castle. "Thank, Merlin," he muttered hanging his head. That had been too close. He then glanced down.

"Bet you didn't expect that. Did you, Malfoy?" Harry yelled back with a fierce grin.

"Um…Prince, I think it's looking at you," Draco quietly said as he kept his eyes trained down.

"What is, Malfoy?" When the Slytherin slime didn't respond, Harry glanced down. Almost instantly, he cried out in alarm before leaning back. However, he had leaned back too far. Within seconds, he fell rather fast towards the ground. Instead of hitting it, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his left side, though. He couldn't hold back his loud scream. Of course, who could when a panther currently was biting your side? When he finally reached the ground, he landed on top of the huge panther, which took the brunt of the impact. He immediately heard a sickening crunch from underneath him followed by a loud roar from the injured animal. Harry gulped as he stared into its cold black eyes.


	18. Shadow's Pain

**Shadow's Pain**

Pain…extreme gut wrenching pain jolted throughout his entire body from his toes up to his head. He kept his jaw tightly clenched, though. He knew it was weak if he screamed out from the pain. Experience had taught him that. After all, he had been in worse situations. Taking short rattling breaths through his nose, he tried to push the pain away. However, there was just too much pain to block. There was no way he could push it all away. The darkness started to settle in behind his eyes as he began to slip into unconsciousness. He fought against it, though. He needed to stay awake.

As he licked his lips, he tasted the metallic liquid that coated them. It left behind a sick feeling in his gut, but he didn't have time to reflect on it. Someone was leaning over him. He stared up at the soft face that he felt as if he knew. The human seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place who she was. He then tried to concentrate on her lips. She appeared to be talking to him. He couldn't understand a word she was saying, though. He then watched a hand from somewhere near him reach towards his chest, which felt extremely heavy. He glanced down.

His instinct quickly took over. Within seconds, he was on all fours. Baring his teeth towards all of the people who were dressed funny, he stood over the small boy. He didn't really know why, but he knew that he had to protect the boy from them. He caught the woman's careful actions towards him as her dark eyes remained on him. She was speaking again. However, all he heard was distorted sounds coming from her mouth. It didn't make any sense.

He then watched her slowly walk towards him and the boy. He immediately let out a low warning growl towards her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he would if she came any closer. The woman stopped instantly and slowly nodded. She then talked more, but again he only heard the distorted noise. She was still too close for his liking, though. He then took a step forward to make the woman step back from them. However, as he did, a sharp pain raced up his spine. He couldn't hold back his loud whine before falling to the ground. Almost immediately, he watched the people rush towards the boy to pull him away from him. He tried fighting the people, but the darkness suddenly overwhelmed him.

"Hush, Shadow. It's all right," a soft voice whispered in his ear. "Harry's safe. Rest, Love."


	19. Thank Merlin, We Have Pomfrey

**Thank Merlin, We Have Pomfrey**

Sitting at her white marble desk in her office, Poppy Pomfrey was filling out the necessary menial paperwork that came with being Hogwarts' Healer. She absolutely hated filling out the dreadful forms. Why someone hadn't invented a spell yet that would just magically update all of the students' records the exact second they came to see her was beyond her. She would give almost anything for someone to come in and save her from the five hours of paperwork.

For the twentieth time in five minutes, Poppy sighed before scribbling down the last bit of her notes on a sixth-year Hufflepuff who had complained of a slight stomachache the night of the Welcoming Feast. Honestly, if she were anyone else, she would have yelled at the boy to stop eating so many sweets. Instead, she sweetly told him that he needed to be more careful next time before offering him a stomach calming draught. She could definitely now see why Severus was in a bad mood all the time. Idiot children, like that Hufflepuff boy, were the sole reason why Severus had to stay up at all hours of the night brewing. She had just grabbed a new file when the door to the Hospital Wing burst open and dozens of people poured in.

"What in—" Poppy then stood up from her desk and briskly walked towards the noise. She instantly gasped when she caught the small dark-haired boy on a nearby cot. The poor thing looked like a tiger had mauled him. Her eyes then caught the small witch in the back of the Hospital Wing levitating a familiar panther onto one of the cots. _Well, not quite a tiger, I see_, she reflected. "Explain," Poppy snapped before pulling her wand out and starting to perform a diagnostic spell on the small boy.

Several of the boy's ribs were broken on his left side, which one fractured rib had punctured his spleen. Poppy slowly shook her head. Her eyes then widened as she caught the bloody pool of blood on his left side. Carefully and gently, she pushed back the boy's robes. Her head instantly whipped around towards the panther. Oh, yes, she would definitely be having a few words now. She then glanced back and flicked her wand at the boy. The bloody robes and shirt disappeared, which gave her a better look. She ignored the collective gasp from the onlookers around her. Embedded in the boy's side were large teeth imprints from where the panther had bit him. She knew there had to be a damn good reason for it.

"I believe I asked someone to explain," Poppy said tersely before she conjured a basin of water and a washcloth when no one answered. She then gently washed the wounds and winced as more blood seeped from the wound. It was a deep bite.

"That…that…thing attacked him," a red-haired boy yelled before throwing a dirty glance towards the panther in the back.

"No," Aurora whispered quietly from Poppy's left side. "He wouldn't hurt Harry."

"Professor, that thing bit him!" the redheaded Gryffindor cried. "I saw it!"

"Um…actually…" a bushy haired girl softly said. All eyes immediately went to her. "Well, I think Professor Sinistra is right, Ron. I don't think it meant to hurt Harry."

"It bit him, Hermione!"

"Yes, but the part you're missing, Ron, is that Harry was falling. If it wouldn't have been for the panther catching him, Harry would be the one lying in pure agony rather than the other way around." Hermione then stalked over towards the panther in back. She immediately noticed Professor Sinistra follow her. She gently reached out to run her hands down its sleek back, but her professor stopped her.

"I would not do that if I were you, Miss Granger." Aurora then caught Hermione's look. "I doubt he'd be in a rather good mood right now if we were to wake him up."

"Yes, well, Aurora, perhaps you could shoo everyone out of here so I'm not bothered by them?"

"Of course, Poppy," Aurora replied calmly. "You heard her. Go to your common rooms. Otherwise, I will start to take points." The students immediately skedaddled out of the Hospital Wing. That is everyone except for Hermione. "Miss Granger, that includes you."

"I know, but…"

"As soon as I know, I will inform you." Aurora then glanced over at Harry. "However, I've learned with experience that Harry's injuries aren't necessarily that bad. He's probably just recovering from the shock of being bitten by a large panther." She then smiled. "If I had to guess, I'd say that Harry will be back in the common room in less than two hours. After all, no one is a better Healer than Madam Pomfrey is. Go on, Miss Granger. They'll be fine." Hermione glanced back once, but then was gone.

"No one is a better Healer?" Poppy softly drawled before she glanced towards Aurora.

"Well, it's the truth, Poppy. After all, how many times have you healed Severus after he came back half dead? No one is a better Healer than you." Aurora then sighed heavily. She could feel her magic draining rather quickly. "However, it would be nice if you healed Harry promptly so I didn't have to maintain this sleeping charm on both of them. It does get rather draining, you know?"

"Yes, well, you can end the spell on Harry now," Poppy said as she finished taping the gauze to the boy's chest. "I've repaired most of the damage." She then glanced towards Aurora, who was paling rather quickly. "You know, dear, you could sit down so you're not taxing your body that much. After all, I know I would feel better if you did." When Aurora complied, she slowly nodded and glanced back towards the waking boy. "Ah, Mr. Prince, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"My…my side hurts," Harry replied weakly.

"Quite understandable, Mr. Prince," Poppy said with a polite smile. She then held her hand out, which made a potion fly to her outstretched hand. "Here you go, dear. Drink all of it. The pain should lessen immediately after." When he followed her orders, she nodded and quickly banished it. "Well, do you feel any pain, Mr. Prince?"

"No, ma'am," Harry responded.

"Excellent. Well, I am releasing you back to your common room for the night. I am expecting you to go straight to bed, Mr. Prince. You lost a tremendous amount of blood from your bite. There will be no roaming around tonight. Do you understand? If I so much as see you again tonight because you ripped your stitches out, I will confine you here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry answered.

"Good, well, walk slowly to your common room, Mr. Prince. Off you go," she said shooing him. As soon as Harry was gone, Poppy whirled around and briskly walked towards Aurora and the familiar panther. She shook her head furiously. "Honestly, Severus," she muttered. She then glanced towards Aurora. "Well, dear, end the spell and lay down. I will not be responsible for you passing out on me." Almost immediately, loud roaring drowned out all noise as he regained consciousness. "Yes, well, I bet you're feeling some pain, Severus." She quickly ran her diagnostic spell over him and shook her head again. "Wonderful. He has a severe concussion. I doubt he even knows he's a wizard." She then glanced towards Aurora before sighing. "I don't suppose you have enough energy—"

"Probably not, but I'll try anyways," Aurora replied. She then slowly rolled onto her side and drew her wand. Casting her spell nonverbally, she sighed immediately as it thrust her deep into his mind.

It was entirely new experience for Aurora. Usually it was peaceful and sunny in the vast lush meadow, but now sounds of lighting and thunder filled it. The sky was pitch-black as the rain angrily pelted her while the harsh wind whipped around. The once tranquil bubbling brook was now raging rapids as the banks swelled from the runoff. She did her best to ignore the chaos that had enveloped the once serene landscape. She sighed softly when she found her husband sitting down in the grass. He was soaked to the bone as he stared off at something in the distance. Stray locks of his long hair had stuck horribly to the side of his face. Raindrops continuously dripped off his long hooked nose.

_Severus, can you hear me?_ Aurora smiled when he turned around with a confused look. _You're hurt pretty badly, but I need you to change back. Do you understand me?_

_Of course I do. I'm not an idiot._ Snape shook his head. _Wait, what do you mean 'change back'?_

_You're in your Animagus form. While I totally love Shadow, I want to be married to you, Severus, not Shadow. Can you try to change back for me?_

_I shall try._

Aurora remained in his mind as she calmly waited. As soon as she noticed the storm start to worsen, she tried to see if she could block the storm to give him a better chance. She knew she was using every spare bit of magic she had left. Hell, she could feel the fatigue enter, but she shook her head. She could rest when they were back. Right now, her husband needed her to keep fighting.

_You idiot woman, are you trying to kill yourself?_ She then felt Snape's hand latch onto her arm before he yanked her out of his mind. Her eyes then opened slowly, just as he transformed back into his human form. He didn't look amused at all. However, she couldn't fight off the fatigue any longer. Her eyes closed, and she fell into a deep slumber. Whatever he was currently snarling would have to wait.


	20. Doctor's Orders

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and/or adds, everyone. I'm extremely grateful for them. Enjoy!

**Doctor's Orders**

"Good morning, Severus," Poppy said softly as she held out a Pain Relieving potion for him. When he didn't reach for it, she sighed heavily and grabbed his hand to make it grab it. "Drink it." She glanced down at him when his fingers refused to close around the bottle. "Excellent," she muttered. She then spelled it directly into his stomach, since she guessed he was focusing all of his energy on blocking the intense pain that he had to be feeling. She immediately caught change in his demeanor. "Welcome back, Severus. I was beginning to think I missed my opportunity."

"Your opportunity for what, Poppy?" asked Snape in an uncharacteristically frail voice. The Medi-witch then punched him in the shoulder. "What the hell was that for, Pomfrey?" he snarled.

"Do you have any idea, Severus Snape, what you could have done to that boy?" Poppy yelled back. Her head shook furiously as she glared at him. "Oh, yes, Miss Granger explained it all to me, but, honestly, what were you thinking? The boy is not a bloody bird that you can just catch in your mouth and set him down on the ground safely, Severus." She then hit him again. "Do you realize that I had to stitch the poor boy up because of your ridiculous stunt?"

"Stitch…?"

"Well, I just couldn't bloody close his wounds the magical way, could I now, Severus? Honestly, not with your saliva in the boy's wounds," Poppy snarled. "The boy's odds of developing an infection were already high enough without your need of biting him. Do you want to hear his list of injuries that you caused?" She watched Snape's eyes darken, but she didn't wait for his reply. "Five broken ribs and a punctured spleen…all caused by your jaw clenching down on the boy's chest. I understand that you couldn't risk showing yourself in your state, but did you need to catch the boy in your Animagus form?" She then hit him hard again. "Panthers are not meant to catch delicate things with their mouths, Severus. I would have thought you of all people would have known that."

"Are you done?" Snape quietly hissed.

"No. I am most certainly not close to being finished with you. And I have just about had enough of your snarky attitude, Severus Snape," Poppy scolded as she pointed a finger at him.

"I am not a child, Pomfrey!"

"Perhaps not, but it would make things easier for me."

"Yes, and I must make your life easier, don't I, Pomfrey?"

"Must you always be such an ass, Severus Snape?" Poppy then sighed quietly before she crossed her arms. "Well, I see no more reason to submit myself to your _lovely_ attitude this morning, Severus. I am releasing you to your wife." She then glanced towards the door and smiled softly towards Aurora who had just walked in. "Remember, dear, make sure that he doesn't move that much." When she caught Snape slowly trying to roll onto his side, Poppy immediately laid her hands on his shoulders to prevent it. "No. Did you not just hear what I told your wife? You are not to move that much, Severus." She caught his glare, which made her roll her eyes. "Honestly, Severus," she muttered. "You've reinjured your back. A man your age is not supposed to be leaping and catching a hundred pound boy, especially not with his mouth." She then slowly shook her head. "Granted, that wasn't the reason for your slipped disc, but I'm sure it led to it."

"Very well, Pomfrey. What is your recommendation for me?"

"Well, I'm prescribing—more so ordering—you to remain in bed for at least two weeks." Pomfrey instantly caught Snape's mouth open. "Yes, I know very much what your thoughts on the matter are, Severus. I do not need to hear one complaint from you. In fact, you should consider yourself lucky that your wife talked me into allowing you to be released you at all. It would not affect me in the slightest if you had to remain caged up here for those two weeks. At least then I know you would be listening to my every word." She watched him slowly release a breath before glancing up at the ceiling in efforts to hold back his temper. He really was rather juvenile at times.

"And who will take over my classes for these two weeks of bed rest, Pomfrey?"

"Albus has asked our former Head, Professor Slughorn," Aurora quietly spoke. She watched her husband's jaw clench even tighter, which made her sigh. "It won't be so bad, Severus. Poppy has ordered me to take some time off also." She instantly winced in sympathy when his head whipped towards her. "Yes, well, I couldn't have the students learning that their Potions Master is a big cuddly panther, now could I?" she said with a soft smile. She knew she needed to get his mind off what she had just said. "You know, it's quite funny actually. Miss Granger nearly stroked Shadow's beautiful coat."

"So you drained your magic because of me?"

"Well, it wasn't just you, Severus. I had to make sure that Harry didn't wake up and disturb Poppy while she was treating him. You two were both hurt pretty badly. You more than Harry, of course," Aurora corrected. "Then of course, you were suffering from a severe concussion. We were both certain that you didn't even know how to change back so I had to—"

"And if it left you a Squib, then what, Aurora?"

"That isn't nearly the death sentence that you make it seem to be, Severus. I can get by being a Squib. In fact, many Muggle children learn Astronomy in their schools." Aurora then caught her husband's heavy sigh. "I don't need my magic to do my job, Severus. I would be perfectly content without it." She knew instantly that she had said the exact wrong thing to say to her husband. His hatred for Muggles was at times so fierce that it scared her.

"And your parents?" snapped Snape harshly. "I wonder what they would say if they heard their daughter say that she would be content being a Squib." He knew that he was being a royal bastard by bringing her parents' views on Muggles up, but he'd be damned to hear his wife say that she'd be content as a Squib. It wasn't that he wouldn't love her if she lost her magic. It was just he couldn't ever understand why any witch or wizard would be content with living like those animals. He knew it could just be his prejudice due to his father's mistreatment of him. He was about to speak again when Pomfrey held out another potion bottle. He didn't recognize it as being one of his. He glanced up at her with a puzzled look. When she didn't respond, he sighed. "I assure you, Poppy, that I am not an idiot."

"I didn't think you were, Severus. Just drink the Pain Relieving potion."

Snape shook his head slowly. He couldn't believe the witch hadn't given him one before. While he did feel a bit more pain in his back, he didn't really see the need to take more. However, he didn't want to hear Pomfrey's rant, so he easily complied. His eyes narrowed at the strange aftertaste after drinking it. It then hit him. His mouth opened to speak, but the darkness took him. She had drugged him.

**A/N: **The next two chapters are going to be a bit sadder and darker than usual, so you're all forewarned.


	21. Harry's Nightmares

**Harry's Nightmares**

Harry had followed Madam Pomfrey's orders exactly. As soon as he reached Gryffindor Tower, he went straight to bed. He awoke the next day to a terrible aching pain in his side. He didn't really want to run to the Hospital Wing for the pain, but it was horribly distracting. He also knew that if Severus found out that he had been in pain all day, he'd be in trouble. Severus didn't seem to like it very much if Harry tried to stick it out for no reason.

In fact, Harry clearly remembered when Severus had found the bruises on his back over the summer. He had received the bruises during one of his sparing sessions with Severus. Even though, Severus would always heal any wounds or injuries Harry sustained during their sessions, Harry hadn't felt the need to tell him that he had got hurt that one time. After all, Severus had always lectured him during practice that the Dark Lord wouldn't let up. Harry thought he was doing what Severus wanted. He was working through the pain and learning to overcome it. It was precisely what Severus lectured to him about not doing in their sessions. However, he was wrong. In fact, he was dead wrong.

When Severus had found the bruises on his back the next day, he immediately lectured Harry on the importance of telling him if he was hurt. Harry had tried to plead his case. That failed miserably. Severus wouldn't listen to it. In fact, he grounded Harry for not telling him, but the grounding surprisingly didn't last long. The look on Severus's face did, though. Harry made sure that he would never see that look of disappointment on the wizard's face again.

Once Harry made it to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey examined him. It actually didn't take long at all. She told him that it was perfectly normal for him to feel the pain because she couldn't heal him the magical way. Instead, she had sewn him up with some sort of Muggle device called 'stitches' or something, which she said would dissolve with time. The idea rather horrified him, but he guessed she knew what she was doing. She then gave him another dose of a pain-relieving potion and sent him on his way. He did as she instructed and went to the library to study. Nothing interesting really happened the rest of the day. Malfoy stayed clear of him as did everyone else.

However, when Harry was getting ready for bed later that night, he realized that he hadn't seen Severus or Aurora at all. Both chairs were empty for lunch and dinner in the Great Hall. He couldn't help but feel a particular sense of dread wash over him. He knew that he wouldn't see them all the time, but neither one of them had visited him after the panther attacked him. He didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one. He hoped they weren't disappointed in him for flying. After all, he did have to serve a detention with Madam Hooch over the whole thing. For some reason Professor McGonagall was all smiles, though. He didn't really know why, though. He had broken the rules and lost points for Gryffindor. If anything, she should have been shouting at him. He then sighed and lay down in his warm bed. He knew it wouldn't help anyone if he dwelled on all the mysteries that surrounded him.

After three hours of restless nightmares of panthers mauling him to death, Harry figured sleep would be his enemy for the rest of the night. That was why he quietly crept downstairs into the Common Room and sat down on the couch around midnight. He stared at the flickering flames in the fireplace. Unfortunately, the flames lulled him back into sleep as he watched them dance in the darkness.

An hour later, Harry woke up in a cold sweat. His throat was slightly raw, which he guessed meant he had been screaming. However, no one seemed to be downstairs staring at him as if he was a lunatic so maybe he hadn't. He then sighed before wiping the sweat from his forehead. He glanced down at his hands and noticed that they were shaking horribly. After that dream, though, he knew nobody would blame him for being such a mess. It was utterly horrifying.

"Couldn't sleep?" Hermione softly asked as she walked up behind Harry. She quickly sat down next to him and watched him shake his head. "You know, it was rather nice of you to get Neville's Rememberall back for him."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. He still had not glanced towards her.

"I've always found that when I can't sleep it helps to talk to someone about it. I'm willing to listen, Harry. All of my friends say I'm an amazing listener."

"Hermione, you don't understand."

Harry wasn't in the mood to talk. At least he wasn't in the mood after waking up from that particular dream. He knew nobody would understand why it had upset him so much. After all, most people never thought of things like that. He also knew it wasn't very likely that he could talk to Severus about it. While Severus would most likely understand and listen to Harry recite what he saw, he didn't want to disturb the man with something as trivial as that dream.

"Understand what, Harry? That you're not really Professors Snape and Sinistra's son?" Hermione then smiled softly when he glanced at her. "Like I said, it wasn't really that hard to figure out. I mean, they obviously care a great deal for you. However, you seemed to take great pride in that compliment from Madam Hooch yesterday." She then leaned closer towards him. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" He didn't respond, but she knew she was right. "Don't worry, Harry. Your secret's safe."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione," Harry grumbled before glancing back to the fireplace. This night really couldn't get any worse.

"Do your parents know, your real ones, I mean?"

Harry slowly nodded. He then glanced towards the witch and sighed heavily. He guessed it wouldn't hurt anyone if he talked to her about it. After all, it was nearly one am. No one was up but them. However, he knew it wasn't safe to talk about it there. He quickly stood up and grabbed Hermione's arm. He softly smiled at her when she was surprised.

"Don't worry. I know where we can go where no one can overhear."

"Overhear what?" a sleepy voice asked from the stairs.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Harry squawked. He couldn't believe it. Ron had been asleep when he had left. He had made sure that he didn't wake him up.

"Had to use the loo," Ron replied groggily. He then rubbed his eyes before glancing at Hermione and Harry. "What are you two doing down here?" From the sound of his voice, he quickly had woken up before he glared at both of them.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione exclaimed before shaking her head. "We were just talking." She then glanced towards Harry. "I…Harry, I know it isn't my place to ask this, but Ron is one of our friends. Maybe we should include him on this?"

"Include me in what?" Ron harshly whispered.

"Fine," Harry replied grudgingly. "Come on, Ron." The trio of Gryffindors then quietly crept towards the door that led to the Entrance Hall. Harry led the way once they stepped out of the Common Room. It didn't take long before they reached their destination. He held the door open for the both of them while all three walked into the empty room. Almost immediately, the room transformed into Harry's bedroom at his real parents' house in Godric's Hollow. The three took their seats.

"Whoa…this is…"

"Yeah, Ron, it's the Room of Requirement. Professor Sinistra showed it to me when they brought me here." Harry then sighed softly. "My name's not really Harry Prince." He watched Ron's mouth drop. "It's—"

"Harry…Harry Potter…you're Harry Potter?" Ron clucked out shocked tremendously. "I'm friends with _the_ Harry Potter? Wait till my brothers hear about this."

"Your brothers can't hear about this, Ronald. No one can," Hermione quickly said. She then sighed quietly. "It isn't safe for Harry."

"Wait, but isn't You-Know-Who gone? Didn't you like kill him or something?"

"Severus doesn't think I did. He thinks that You-Know-Who is buying his time before he comes after me again. Severus has been training me so that I'll be prepared if You-Know-Who tries again." Harry then glanced down.

"So that's why you're staying with Snape and Sinistra and acting like you're a family?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it can't just be only that, Harry," Ron stated. "I mean, my brothers said that they've never seen Snape this…well…happy since they've been here. Snape's got to be getting something out of this."

"Maybe he is, but I don't know what it is, Ron." Harry then sighed heavily before hanging his head. "Is it wrong for me to be happy with Snape and Sinistra?"

"No, Harry. It's not wrong at all. Right, Ron?"

"Yeah, Mate, Hermione's right."

"I mean, I love my parents, but…I'm starting to love Severus and Aurora too. I mean, Severus taught me how to tie my tie. Is it wrong that I love them both?"

"No, Harry, it isn't. I'm sure your parents understand." Hermione then leaned forward towards her friend and stilled his hands. "Is that what you dreamt about earlier?" She watched his head slowly lift before he stared at her and Ron.

"It was awful, guys," Harry quietly said.

"Tell us, Harry. We're here for you."

"You're gonna laugh at me."

"No we won't, Mate. Come on. What was it?"

"I was still living with Severus and Aurora, but it was like I was younger or something. I mean, they were all taller, and I felt extremely short in comparison to them. We all were happy sitting at the kitchen table. I think we were celebrating something because there was cake on the table, but I don't know what. It then got dark outside. I mean, it got pitch black out, guys. Severus instantly went to the window and looked out. He had his wand out. He got this…look on his face. I don't know how to describe it. He then turned around towards Aurora and me. His face was pale, paler than usual, I mean. He told Aurora to take me and run. I didn't want to leave him because I knew something bad was going to happen. I don't know. I just felt like I knew that if I left, I wouldn't see him again." Harry then glanced towards Ron and Hermione. "I know it's stupid. It's just a silly dream."

"No, Harry, it's understandable that it would upset you," Hermione whispered. "There was more, wasn't there?" She watched him swallow harshly before nodding. "Tell us, Harry. Get it all out."

"I kept pleading with Aurora that we should stay. She wouldn't listen, though. She kept saying that we had to leave…that Severus would be fine. She yanked me towards the cellar. I mean, I kept fighting her. I kept trying to get back to Severus, but she was stronger than I was. Just before she got me downstairs, the front door opened. These—I don't know how to describe them—these masked wizards in black robes burst in. There were all sorts of hexes and curses flying around. One of them hit Severus. I cried out just as he hit the floor. He wasn't moving, but Aurora pulled me back. The cellar door closed, and she just kept carrying me forward in the darkness towards the back wall.

"There was lots of shouting upstairs," Harry continued. "They kept shouting that Aurora should just give up. That it was futile to run because he'd find her and kill her. Someone then yelled that if she didn't come up right then, he'd kill Severus. The next sounds were of glass breaking followed by loud howls of pain. The minute I heard it I knew it was Severus. They were hurting him. I knew it. I could feel it. Aurora just kept holding me and whispering that everything was going to be all right. She was crying as she held me. Her tears were soaking my jumper. The screaming then stopped, and it became deathly quiet. A few seconds later, we heard a loud thump as something hit the floor above us. Aurora's grip tightened around me before she whispered again that everything would be fine. She then quietly pulled me back into the revolving bookcase to the secret entrance to the manor. She picked me up and carried me as if I was a small child. I guess it would make much more sense that I was in the dream. She ran down the hallowed out passageway. We got outside, and she turned back towards the manor. It was about three miles away. There was this big funny cloud in the sky. It was almost as if it was a snake coming out of a skull."

"That's the Dark Mark, Harry," Ron shouted. "You know, one of You-Know-Who's symbols?"

"Really…?" Ron slowly nodded. "Then this could be true? I mean, I could be dreaming of something that might actually happen."

"I don't know about that, Harry. I mean, that's extremely rare."

"Well, how else could I have known about that? I mean, my parents didn't really like to talk all that much about the Wizarding World. They especially never told me about that."

"Maybe you're right then," Ron conceded quietly. "After all, you are the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Harry muttered.

"What happened next, Harry?"

"I take it then that the guy's I saw were Death Eaters?" Harry asked Ron. Ron nodded again. "Well, then the Death Eaters started to burn down the manor. Flames pretty much engulfed the entire estate. Aurora whispered that everything was going to be fine, but I could feel her trembling as she stared at the flames in horror. I couldn't stop crying. She tried everything to hush me before we turned around to leave. However, just as we were about to, four Death Eaters stood in front of us. We hadn't even noticed them. It then got dark for a bit. I think they stunned us. Either way, when I woke up again, one of the Death Eaters had me kneeling down and had his wand in my neck. Aurora and Severus were in front of me. Tears filled Aurora's eyes, and Snape was just staring at me. They both were fighting to get free, but the Death Eaters seemed to have a good hold on them. They had done a rather good job blooding Severus. His nose was broken. He had deep gashes to his face. He looked positively like hell." Harry then sighed heavily. "Aurora kept telling me to be strong. That it'd be all right. Somebody laughed at her, though, and told her she was pathetic for thinking that. I can't be sure, but I think it might have been…you know…"

"Whoa! You dreamt about You-Know-Who, Harry," Ron asked with his mouth dropped. "Mate, I think you need to talk to Snape about this dream of yours. You know, see what he says."

"Ron, shut up," Hermione snarled. She then glanced back to Harry. "What else, Harry?"

"Maybe I should just talk to Snape."

"While I agree wholeheartedly with that, Harry, I think you need to finish telling us. It'll help."

"Fine," Harry mumbled. "Well, there isn't really much more to tell you, though. I mean, if it was You-Know-Who, then he's one scary blonde guy. Severus seemed to know him, though, as if they were old school friends, you know. I think…I think he might have called him 'Lucius'."

"As in Lucius Malfoy?" squawked Ron. "Mate, that's Draco's father. What happened then?"

"Well, the blond guy asked Severus if it was worth it."

"What was?"

"See…I haven't got a clue, Ron. I never learned what that meant in the dream. Either way, Severus replied that it was worth every bit. The blond then walked over to me and ran his slimy hands down my cheek. He told Severus that I was such a beautiful boy and that it was such a shame that it had to come to this. Severus only spit back at him and said some choice words. The blond guy wasn't amused, though. He…he told Severus that he would enjoy breaking him before he killed him." Harry then took a big gulp of fresh air. He really didn't want to talk anymore, but he knew Hermione was right. He needed to get it off his chest. "He kept glancing over at Aurora and would get this creepy grin on his face. He walked over to her and let his hand trail down her. She was fighting even harder to get free then, but it didn't work. The blond guy…he said that he…he liked the feisty ones and that he couldn't wait until he could enjoy her. I'm sure you guys know what he meant." Ron and Hermione slowly nodded. "Yeah, well, the blond guy went back to me and told me to tell Severus that I loved him. I did, and then I saw a green flash. That's when I woke up."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione cried before she threw her arms around him. She hugged him for at least two whole minutes while Harry stared at Ron helplessly.

Harry honestly didn't understand what had gotten into the witch. Of course, he got the fact that his dream sounded horrific. That didn't explain why Hermione was trying to hug him to death. She then pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ron and I are coming with you when you tell Professor Snape."

"Why?"

"Because we're not letting you go in there alone. You shouldn't have to face that evil alone."

"Severus isn't evil," Harry immediately replied.

"No, of course not, Harry. That's not what I meant. I just mean that Ron and I aren't going to let you go in there by yourself. We may not be your real family either, but we're still here for you. Wherever you go, Ron and I will follow. Isn't that right, Ronald?" Ron dumbly nodded before he glanced back at Harry. Both boys shrugged. "I think…I think we should go down and talk to Professor Snape tonight, Harry." At the look of confusion on Harry's face, she quietly said, "I have a hunch."


	22. The Slain Prince

**The Slain Prince**

At two in the morning, loud knocking woke Aurora and Severus up as they had been sleeping in their bed in their rooms in the dungeons. She immediately caught the murderous look in Severus's eyes. She could hear him hissing that it better be life or death whoever was knocking this early. Without a word, she quickly got out of bed and ran towards the door. While the early part didn't really affect her in the slightest, she did wish whoever it was would be a bit quieter. She slowly opened the door. Her mouth dropped immediately at the sight. That was definitely not who she was expecting at two in the morning.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you three?" Aurora quietly demanded as she glanced at the three shivering Gryffindors standing at the door. She then noticed out of the corner of her eyes that there were four pairs of boots. Her eyes narrowed before she glanced up to the fourth set. She couldn't hold back her shriek of surprise prior to her falling backwards. However, who could honestly blame her for screaming at two in the morning?

"Yer all right there, Professor?" Hagrid softly asked as he helped Aurora to her feet.

"Yes, yes, thank you, Hagrid," Aurora replied with a soft blush. She couldn't believe she had just shrieked at the sight of Hagrid. Granted, he was a half-giant, so big and scary late at night would make things ten times more frightening. _Honestly, you're losing it, Aurora_, she scolded herself. She drew in a deep breath to speak again and opened her mouth. The voice that spoke wasn't hers, though.

"There had better be a damn good reason for this," Severus hissed as his wand was drawn.

"Oh, didn't see yer there, Professor," Hagrid replied unfazed by the sight of the wand. He then glanced towards the three Gryffindors. "I found these three sneaking 'round."

"And the reason you brought them here is what exactly?" Snape drawled as his eyes narrowed on Harry. He could tell that the boy was desperately hiding something, but he was in too much pain to tell what it was. Now, he understood why Pomfrey wanted him in bed. His back was killing him.

"Harry wanted to see yeh, Professor." Hagrid's eyes then narrowed on Snape. "Yeh all right there, Professor?" The man did not even look remotely close to all right.

"Perfect," Snape hissed back before he grabbed the wall. He really needed to go back to his bed.

"Severus, just go back to bed. I'll deal with this. You really shouldn't be out of bed anyways." Aurora immediately noticed the glare in her direction before he slowly limped back towards his bedroom. "Thank you for bringing them here, Hagrid."

"Course, Professor," Hagrid replied before turning around and walking away.

"Well, I guess you can all come in." Aurora held the door open and allowed all three to walk into the sitting room. She sighed softly as she noticed the lit candles around the room. She knew Severus must have done it because she knew she couldn't with her current level of magic. She watched the three hesitantly walk towards the couch before sitting down. "Well, I'd offer you something to eat, but it's a bit early for that. Now, what's all this about?" She took a seat in one of the recliners next to the couch.

"I had a dream," Harry answered quietly.

"Yes, that is what one tends to do when they sleep, Harry," Snape said as he limped back into the room, a few seconds later. He threw a pillow in the recliner that was directly across from his wife and sat down. He instantly winced and hissed in pain, but made no other noise that signaled he was in pain. "Well, what did this dream entail?"

"I think…" Harry started before he paused. "I think I saw how I was going to die."

"This is bloody wonderful," Snape drawled. "Harry, you have spent way too much time around Sybil Trelawney. I assure you that you cannot predict your death."

"Oh," Harry quietly said before lowering his head.

"Professor Snape, at least hear him out," Hermione cut in.

"Miss Granger, it is two in the morning. I am not in the greatest of moods right now, so I would be extremely careful what I would say."

"Fine, sir, I apologize," Hermione responded softly. She then drew in a deep breath. It was now or never to see if her hunch was right. She wouldn't get another chance. "However, Harry saw Death Eaters capture you and Professor Sinistra at your manor before he died." She caught the immediate slight jerk of Professor Sinistra's hand. "Don't you at least want to hear him out now, sir?"

"It was just a dream, Miss Granger. Now, if you'll excuse us—"

"Was it, Professor Snape?" Hermione challenged. She knew she was crossing the line, but there had to be a reason why Harry was dreaming it.

"Yes," Snape hissed back as he glared at the insufferable girl.

"So you're saying that in no point in time did you have to defend yourself against a Death Eater attack at your manor, sir?" Hermione noticed another slight involuntary jerk in Professor Sinistra's hand.

"Enough, Miss Granger," Snape hissed. "I have had just about enough of your outlandish—"

"I know and I truly apologize, sir, but please, sir," Hermione pleaded. "Hear him out."

"I will not be told what to do by an insufferable little know-it-all like you, Miss Granger."

"Harry is dreaming this for some reason, sir. Now, please, just listen to him."

"Miss Granger, you are trying my patience."

"Lucius Malfoy," Hermione calmly stated. She instantly got a reaction out of Professor Sinistra. The small Astronomy professor's head whipped up and glanced at Hermione with big eyes. In that moment, Hermione knew that her hunch was right.

"What?" Aurora quietly said.

"Lucius Malfoy killed Harry in the dream. Now, will you hear him out?"

"What's more to say, Miss Granger? You seemed to have figured it out all on your own."

"Why is Harry dreaming it, sir?" Hermione watched him run a hand through his hair.

"It must have happened yesterday when I saved him," Snape replied in a worn-out voice. "I must have transferred it to him by accident. I wouldn't have wished anyone to see that, least of all Harry."

"He was your son?" Harry quietly asked.

"Yes, Harry, he was," Aurora whispered. "His name was Hadius Connor Prince, and he was beautiful." She then inhaled deeply before blinking the tears back. "I'm sorry that you saw that, Harry."

"How old was he?"

"Two," Aurora answered quietly. "He would've started Hogwarts soon. I'm afraid that's why Severus and I keep acting like this, Harry. We miss him terribly, and with you it's like he's still here." Talking about her son's death made the slight ache in her chest lessen for the first time.


	23. Animosity

**Animosity**

Three days later, Harry was just walking out of Transfigurations when Professor McGonagall called him back. He walked back slowly and hung his head. He hoped she wasn't going to take more points away for him dueling Malfoy in the corridor. He was already in enough trouble with Severus over it. However, he decided that if she did, then he deserved it.

"Yes, Professor?" mumbled Harry.

"Please deliver this letter to your father, Mr. Prince. I believe he is still on bed rest, isn't he?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry glumly replied as he grabbed the letter from her.

"Mr. Prince, there's no need to be so sullen. I assure you that it isn't bad news." Professor McGonagall then laughed softly. "Well, not for you anyways. Make sure that one of your parents signs it. If Severus doesn't, then try Aurora. I should think that she would allow you to join."

"Join…?" Harry asked confused.

"Why the Gryffindor Quidditch team, of course, Mr. Prince," she said with a wide grin. "It is usually forbidden for first-years to be on the team. However, I've managed to talk Albus into letting you join. Of course, one of your parents has to agree to it first."

Harry's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe it. All he had to do was get one of his parents to agree and he could be playing Quidditch like his dad? The smile spread like wildfire across his face. Professor McGonagall then forward towards him.

"I'm sure James would be thrilled if he knew that his son was going to be the youngest Seeker in a century," Professor McGonagall said with a knowing grin. "Now, remember, Harry. If Severus doesn't agree—which I'm sure he won't agree, go to Aurora. Albus didn't specify which of your parents had to sign." Harry's eyes lit up.

"Professor, does that mean I could have—?"

"No, Harry. You need either Severus's or Aurora's signature. After all, these cards are going to the Ministry. We don't want them to know about your—shall we say—heritage. Do we, Mr. Prince?"

"No, ma'am," Harry replied quietly. He had forgotten about that.

"At least try Severus. I'd love to hear his yelling about this. You see, Slytherin has been unusually good these past years, and I'd love to see your father's smug grin wiped off his face."

"You think I'd help you win, Professor?"

"Oh, if you are half the Seeker your father is…" Her eyes then lit up with enthusiasm. "Yes, well, I've held you long enough. Off you go, Mr. Prince. Remember make sure you ask Severus."

Harry then walked out of the Transfiguration classroom. He had a new bounce in his step. He would be playing Quidditch, just like his dad. He smiled broadly, which he knew looked rather funny. He didn't care, though. He could play Quidditch.

"Oh, Harry, there you are. What are you doing wandering the halls? You're not getting into anymore trouble, are you?" Aurora said with a soft smile. She then placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I swear, some days you are just like your father. Well, come on."

"But I've got—"

"Whatever it is, Harry, it can wait." Aurora then grabbed Harry's arm gently and pulled him with her towards the dungeons. Luckily, it was where he was heading anyways since he had Potions next. However, when she led him past the classroom, he gulped.

"Uh…I…I can't."

"No excuses, young man. Come on," Aurora said as the door to the quarters opened. "In you go," she said before gently pushing him in. The door closed behind him. "Well, put your books down, dear."

"Who are you talking to, Aurora?" Severus said from the bedroom.

"Harry, of course," Aurora replied.

"Is that right? Perhaps I could see you in here for a moment, Harry."

Harry groaned before he slowly walked towards the bedroom. He had tried to tell Aurora that he had class. Her not listening to him wasn't his fault. He immediately sighed when he walked into the bedroom and saw Severus sitting up with the help of a mound of pillows. The man didn't look happy, but who could blame him? He was stuck on bed rest for two weeks.

"Thought you could skip out, did you?"

"No. I tried telling Aurora that I had Potions, but she didn't listen to me." When Severus's eyes narrowed, Harry shook his head quietly. "Honest, sir, I tried to tell her."

"What are you two talking about in here?" Aurora asked from the door. She then caught the anger in her husband's eyes towards Harry. "Oh, I see. Severus, he's telling the truth. I grabbed him out of the hallway. He was trying to tell me that he had class, but I thought that since we were having company coming over that he should—"

"You thought he could skip his classes because Potter's coming?"

"Do not even start with me again. You will lose, Severus Snape," Aurora said in a warning tone. "It's not like he's really missing all that much today anyways that you couldn't teach him. I'd have thought that you would've relished the idea to teach Harry Potions." The response she got was bitter laughter. "Yes, well, keep that up and I'll invite my mother over for some tea. Who's laughing now, Severus?" The chuckling instantly ceased, and Snape stared at her. "That's what I thought." She then glanced towards Harry. "If I were you, I'd get washed up for dinner. This is unless you want to look like a ruffian." Harry rolled his eyes. "Keep that up, and I'll stick your eyes that way, Mr. Prince. Now, go."

Harry slowly walked towards the bathroom and shook his head. He didn't think he looked that bad. He stared at himself in the mirror, though. He did look a bit paler, but that could just be from the ring altering his appearance. He then sighed before he walked back to the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?"

"No. Now, go sit down, Harry. I've got things pretty well handled."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied before he headed back to the bedroom. He glanced towards Severus who was drawing in a deep breath.

"Don't take it all to heart, Harry. It's just the hormones acting up. I assure you that you're not the only one she's snipped at today," Severus drawled as he folded his arm across his chest. He could feel the boy's nervousness, which was rather distracting. "Excited to see your parents?"

"Yeah," Harry replied smiling. He then handed him the letter. "I'm supposed to give this to you."

"It's not another note saying you have detention, is it?"

"No, sir," Harry responded quietly. He then watched Severus read it silently before he set the letter down. He eyed Harry for a few short minutes and then sighed.

"Professor McGonagall thinks I should let you join the Quidditch team."

"Ah, he's just a chip off the old block then. Don't you agree, Snape?" James Potter asked as he walked into the room. He immediately caught his son's slight jump. "No need to jump, Harry. Everything's all right." He then glanced towards Severus. "What happened to you?"

"If you must know, I saved your son from breaking his neck."

"What! Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Obviously, Potter, because I didn't see the need to inform you. There are no marks on him."

"Anymore," a quiet voice spoke up behind James. "There aren't any marks on him anymore."

James's eyes narrowed before he turned around to Aurora. He was just about to speak when she held up a hand. She slowly shook her head and sighed.

"James, he's fine. Poppy healed him. Harry only had a few broken ribs, but he's fine."

"A few broken ribs?" squawked James before he whirled around. "What'd you catch him with?"

"Dad, it's all right. I'm fine." Harry then lifted his shirt to show James his chest. There wasn't even any trace of the mark left. "See…? I'm fine. There's no need to get mad at Severus about it."

"He's supposed to protect you, Harry, not hurt you."

"If I had not caught your son, Potter, his neck would have broken. While that may not have left any marks, it would have meant that you would be burying your son. Now, wouldn't it, Potter?" Severus growled quietly. He couldn't believe the audacity of Potter's accusation. As if, he would ever lay a hand on Harry in that manner. He was not his father. Just as Harry was not like James.

"Yeah, well, you'd know all about that. Wouldn't you, Snape?"

"JAMES!" Lily Potter yelled from the doorframe. She then glanced towards Severus and smiled apologetically towards him. He didn't look at her, though.

"Yes, Potter, I would know something about that," Severus replied in a deathly quiet voice. "If you even believe for a moment that I would want you to share my pain, then you are a bigger idiot than I ever thought you were. Too much blood has already been spilt, Potter."

Harry glanced towards his father and then back towards Severus. He couldn't believe his father had said that. It was so heartless and callous. He then hung his head. Maybe being like James wasn't necessarily a good thing.


	24. Thanks, Dad

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews and adds. I know I keep repeating myself, but I am just that grateful. Hope you enjoy.

**Thanks, Dad**

Harry had remained behind after his parents left. He didn't feel like going back to Gryffindor Tower. In fact, he didn't feel like really doing much of anything. That was why he stayed in Severus's bedroom trying to study. However, the studying didn't really happen, though. He couldn't get the thought out of his head. He then glanced towards Snape. He drew in a deep breath and spoke.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, Harry," Severus quietly replied as he sat up in his bed. The boy didn't say anything for a few moments. Instead, he only paced back and forth like a little lab rat. It didn't take long before it got on Snape's nerves. "What is it, Harry?" He then set down the book he was reading and glanced at the young boy in front of him.

"Why didn't you curse him?"

"Who…?"

"My dad," Harry replied with his head down.

"Because I make it a habit not to hex people in my bedroom, it's harder to clean up afterwards," Snape joked. However, when he saw how somber Harry was, he sighed. He had a feeling this might happen. "You don't need to apologize for him. You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, but my dad shouldn't have said that to you."

"Harry, your father and I have never gotten along. We aren't about to start now. Yes, what your father said was insensitive, but I don't let it affect me."

"Well, how do you do that, though, sir?"

"I consider the source, Harry." Snape then sighed. "As I said before, your father and I don't get along. We never have. In fact, there were numerous times your father was the reason I received a detention. We were quite like you and Draco. I'd hex him. He'd hex me. To put it simple, Harry, we hate each other. I can't stand your father, and I'm sure the feeling is likewise. However, I have learned over the years that we should have solved our petty arguments without the hexing each other into oblivion. Any man can hex someone, Harry, but a stronger man knows when to walk away."

"So that's why you get mad at me for fighting with Malfoy?"

"I don't get mad, Harry. Trust me. You would know if I was mad. However, I do become disappointed in you, but it's not just with you, though. Draco should know better than to fight with you."

"Because I'm stronger than he is?" said Harry with a huge grin.

"Dream on," Snape drawled. "No. He should know better because he must conform to the same standards as I placed on you."

"Oh." Harry then sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not in Slytherin."

"Why must we continue to discuss this, Harry? Your House affiliation does not bother me. Hell, you could be in Hufflepuff for all I care."

"You speak for yourself there, Severus," Aurora said as she walked into the room. "No son of mine, real or otherwise, is ever going to be in that House. Now, Gryffindor…I don't have an issue with it. I mean, it's the House of Bravery. Bravery is a very good characteristic to have in life. Running around crying all the time is definitely not a good characteristic to have. I mean, let's say a group of Death Eaters capture you. They're unquestionably not going to stop torturing you if you start to cry. With bravery, though, you can suck it up and look before you leap."

"What's Slytherin good for then?" Harry asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, we're cunning. We can talk our way out of any situation we find ourselves in, and if that doesn't work…dark arts." Aurora then smiled softly. "Plus, unlike foolish Gryffindors, we have amazing self-preservation skills."

"What if it doesn't work, though?"

"Then the Sorting Hat put you in the wrong House," Aurora said with a huge grin. She then turned to leave when she remembered why she had come in. "Oh, I just remembered. Severus, Albus wanted to know if we signed something yet. However, I can't remember for the life of me what he was talking about, though. Do you know?" She then watched her husband slowly open his book and grab a small piece of paper. She quickly walked over and grabbed it. Her eyes widened instantly when she caught the phrases 'Quidditch' and 'Gryffindor'. She glanced up with her mouth open. "Severus…?"

"Well, it seems that the Deputy Headmistress thinks that Harry's flying ability the other day is warrant enough to bend a few rules so that he can play Quidditch for her team."

"Yes, I kind of deduced that, Severus. I mean, why is it signed by the Head of Slytherin?"

"Oh, is it? Hmm…must be all those pain-relieving potions Poppy has me on." Snape then smirked towards Harry who stared at him in disbelief.

"I can play? Really…?"

"Yes, well, I don't see why not. It might be nice to have you occupy yourself with something that doesn't revolve around studying in our rooms all the time."

"Oh, my, Poppy does have you on some strong medication," Aurora quipped. "Well, I guess I'll give this to Albus then. You do realize this means that Harry is going to have bludgers flying at him?"

"Honestly, Aurora, it's not like I'm one of those hover parents. It's something Harry wants. Of course, someone will obviously have to train him so that the likelihood of that occurring is extremely low." Snape watched Aurora slowly nod in disbelief.

"Uh huh…and what do you get out of this exactly?"

"Absolutely nothing, Aurora," Snape replied. "After all, as you pointed out, I am the Head of Slytherin. If my son happens to defeat my team, it will be entirely devastating to my House and me. If he helps Gryffindor win the House Cup, then that will be even worse. I get nothing out of this, Aurora."

"Why don't I believe you?" Aurora then glanced at Harry and then back to her husband. "Oh, I know what this is. You're getting even with James. 'Potter' isn't going to be on those trophies, is it?"

"Of course not, Aurora," Snape replied. "We can hardly write that on there or everyone would know." He then sighed heavily. "I will admit…that having the name 'Prince' on those trophies is—"

"I knew it!" Aurora exclaimed before pointing at him. "I knew it, Severus."

"Well, what's wrong with having 'Prince' on it anyways?" Harry responded. "I'm not James's son right now, am I?" He caught Severus and Aurora's look before both sighed. He knew he shouldn't have said it, but it was the truth in a way. He was supposed to be pretending to be Severus's son. He then smiled softly before walking over to Severus. "Thanks, Dad," he said with a grin before running out of the room.


	25. Troll In the Dungeons, Wait, Never Mind

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing. I really appreciate it. This chapter came out of an idea I had for my other story, but I think it fits better with this one. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Troll…in the Dungeons…Wait, Never Mind**

Harry woke up extra early on Halloween. It wasn't because he was overly excited for the big feast later that night, but because it would be his first Halloween with Severus and Aurora. Both had invited him, Ron, and Hermione to their quarters after the feast to celebrate in their own way. Harry knew that his friends' invitations weren't Severus's prime choice, but that he was just going with Aurora to curb the impending fight over it. However, he was rather glad Severus was going along with it.

"Ron, Ron, get up, Ron," Harry whispered in cadence in his ear. Ron only batted at him with his arm. "Come on, Ron. We're going to get food." Within seconds, Ron shot up out of bed and got dressed. "Thought you'd get up for that," he mumbled before walking towards the door.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron grumbled before joining him a few seconds later.

Hermione met the two at the bottom of the stairs. She gave them both an once-over before rolling her eyes. It was a wonder how either of the two would survive without her some days. She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"Honestly, Ronald, you're going out like that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing, but the fact that neither of you have your books is utterly horrifying."

"Oh…well, um…it's Halloween."

"Yes, so…?"

"Come on, Hermione. What do we need books for anyways?"

"Remind me of that when Professor Snape gives you both detentions." Hermione then stormed towards the exit. She couldn't believe she was friends with those idiots. She was wondering now what her reason was for not wanting to be in Ravenclaw. At least, Ravenclaws had common sense when it came to school. She then drew in a deep breath and counted to ten. Honestly, those two were going to be a horrible influence on her.

"You know, Hermione, my parents _are_ Hogwarts professors," Harry said in a haughty voice.

"That does not give you the right to slack off. Honestly, what do you think Professor Snape's going to say when he sees your grades, Harry?"

"I doubt he'll even check," Harry drawled as they walked down the Grand Staircases towards the Great Hall. He then sighed. Hermione did have a point. He had been slacking off lately. However, that was hardly due to him. Severus was training him at night, while the Weasley Twins trained him for his first Quidditch match in the afternoon. He really didn't have time to study. The minute he walked in the Great Hall, though, he gulped. Severus didn't look happy, and he was holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Oh, crap," muttered Harry. He slowly walked over there. "Hey, Dad," he said quietly.

"There's been a change of plans tonight," Severus spoke before thrusting a piece of paper in Harry's hands. "Read it."

Harry sighed and unfolded the letter. His eyes narrowed immediately. It wasn't his grades. In fact, it didn't have anything to do with him. He then read the letter in its entirety before glancing back up. He caught Severus's glare, but knew that Severus didn't mean to direct it at him.

"Um…sir?" asked Harry.

"What!" Snape barked before he sighed heavily. "What is it, Harry?" he said a bit softer.

"Doesn't she know about…you know?"

"No. We never thought to inform her. Therefore, you're going to have to—"

"I understand, sir. Ron and Hermione can't come anymore, can they?"

"Not unless they want to meet a troll," Snape muttered. "Your friends can come after she's gone, which hopefully isn't too long after she's arrived."

"I take it you don't like her, sir," Harry asked with a knowing smile.

"That is an understatement, Harry. The woman drives me up the wall, and I won't even start with her husband."

"So, we're just going to have to grin and bear it then, sir?"

"Yes, Harry, that is precisely what we're going to have to do. Well, in my case, I might indulge myself in a bit of Firewhiskey in order to deal with that woman."

"Um…what am I supposed to call them exactly?"

"I would recommend Troll and Giant. They're my personal favorites," Snape drawled. He then glanced down at the young impressionable Gryffindor. He could see the young boy saying it. While it would be funny for the first two minutes, the rest of the night would be a nightmare. "However, you are not me, so don't use them in the presence of your…grandparents." The word felt dirty on his tongue. He shivered involuntarily.

"I understand, sir."

"Excellent, well, I'll see you after classes then." Snape walked away slowly towards the head table with a considerable shake in his step.

"What was that all about, Harry?" Ron asked as soon as Harry rejoined them at the table.

"Mum's parents are coming," Harry replied quietly. "I don't think dad's happy about it." He instantly glared at Ron when he burst out laughing. "It's not funny, Ron. I have to spend my evening with them too. Oh, Dad wants you to know that after they leave you guys can come down."

"Which is when exactly?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I think Dad's hoping it's fairly quickly." Harry then sighed. He would have to pretend to be Hadius tonight. In a way, he felt dirty for pretending to be their dead son. However, he didn't have time to think about that. He had classes to concentrate on for the day.

***

Nine hours later, Severus brushed off his emerald and silver dress robes. He hated the silly things, but he knew if he didn't wear it, there'd be hell to pay. While he secretly wished he were a pureblood, he hated the pureblood etiquette. It was utterly ridiculous that he had to wear these horrid velvety robes. Honestly, what respectable wizard would be caught dead wearing these?

As Aurora briskly walked past the bathroom door, Severus snuck a quick glance at his wife. He nearly chuckled when he saw how flustered she was while she finished getting ready. Her hair had frizzled once again to make her look a bit like Bella. His eyes remained on her for a few more moments. He watched her try to comb the frizzled look out of her hair and lose that battle. She then tried to put the entire mass up, which failed horribly as it fell back down on her shoulders. She loudly growled before throwing her brush towards the wall. Sometimes she was utterly hilarious to watch. He then watched her pull her silver wand out and try several grooming spells. Not even one worked. She fell back on the bed in their bedroom and glanced up at the ceiling. He took that as his cue to leave.

"I take it that didn't work?" Severus said softly. She gave him the look that said 'what do you think'. He only flashed a rare smile at her. "You are still beautiful to me."

"Yeah," Aurora mumbled.

"TROLL…" a loud voice yelled outside their quarters. "IN THE DUNGEONS!" it yelled again.

"What in the Nine Hells was that?" exclaimed Aurora as she quickly got to her feet.

"It was just Mr. Malfoy earning his 100 gallons," Severus replied with a grin. He then held a hand out towards Aurora. "However, I do believe your mother's arrived." He immediately caught the glare. "Yes, well, what else was I supposed to do, my dear?"

"You want them to hate you, don't you?" Aurora then sighed heavily before they walked out of their bedroom. They were near the sitting room before she held her arm out to stop him. "Wait. Um…I have to tell you something before we do this."

"You love me?" Severus said with a smirk.

"Well, yes, that too, but something that affects us. All of us."

"Tell me at dinner."

"Severus, I'm serious."

"As am I, Aurora," he drawled. He already knew what her news was. Anyone with half a brain could figure out that she was pregnant. However, to see the reaction on his mother-in-law's face would be priceless. "If it affects all of us, then tell us at dinner." He then glanced towards Harry who was moving towards the door. "NO…" he yelled. When Harry whirled around, Severus shook his head. "Not yet, Harry." He then walked over to his cabinet near the fireplace and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey. "Now you may open the door for the monsters-in-law." He quickly threw back the drink and sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	26. Wizards Chess

**A/N: **Sorry about not updating yesterday, but I was wrapped up in writing my other story. Either way, thank you all so much for the reviews and/or adds. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy.

**Wizards Chess**

Syra and Orin Sinistra calmly walked into the dimly lit quarters. It had been the first time either of them had ever visited their daughter and son-in-law at their work, but it had been years since they had seen their daughter. Both parents blamed that on their no-good son-in-law. Ever since he had come into their daughter's life, she had become quiet and withdrawn from them. In fact, the last time either parent saw their daughter, it was when she had informed them that they were to be grandparents, and that was ten years ago. She had been so happy at that fact. However, by the end of that particular visit, she had told them all but to go to hell because she never wanted to see them again. It was obviously their son-in-law's fault, not theirs.

Syra Sinistra was a golden blond, green-eyed witch. She had twisted her golden hair up into an up-do. Wearing elegant silver robes with the Sinistra crest proudly pinned to her chest, she looked like the equivalent of a modern-day Aphrodite. However, her fingernails were long and black. Her green eyes were hard as she glanced around the room before resting on her daughter's outline. She made no movement in acknowledgement, but sighed quietly.

Orin, however, had dark brown hair that matched his eyes. Little waves outlined his hair. As he walked further into the room, his black dress robes flowed majestically around him. His eyes were cold and calculating as he gave the room an once-over. His teeth tightly clenched at the darkness that surrounded the room. He scoffed before he glanced towards his son-in-law.

"Severus," Orin coolly said as he dipped his head towards him. He then glanced towards his daughter. She didn't look any worse than the last time he had seen her. In fact, she looked a bit happier if that was possible. He drew in a deep breath and walked towards her. He smiled the minute he wrapped his arms around his daughter and grinned towards his son-in-law at the sneer on the man's face. _Serves you right, Severus, taking our daughter from us,_ he growled in his head. "My dear, you look…well."

"Well, that's all due to Severus, Father." Aurora then walked back towards Severus and calmly held his hand. She had a soft smile and glow about her at the slight touch.

"Indeed," Orin replied quietly. He then caught Severus's smirk. _Yeah, keep that damn smirk on your face, and I'll show you what happens to men like you,_ he growled. He was just itching to hex the man. While he was seething inside, none of it showed on the outside. Years of practice had shown him that. He sighed softly and caught the slight movement to his side. His mouth dropped the second he caught the tall dark-haired lanky boy. "You…but…what!" he stuttered before glancing to his daughter. That couldn't be his…his grandson.

"Is something the matter, Orin?" Severus drawled quietly. He gave his wife's hand one last squeeze of reassurance before he walked up behind Harry. He gently set his hands on the boy's shoulders and stared at his father-in-law as if challenging him to a duel.

"This can't be…"

"Hello, sir," Harry quietly spoke towards the flabbergasted man. With the amount of pressure Severus applied to his shoulder, he knew well enough not to move any closer. As Orin looked him over with his calculating eyes, Harry felt extremely uncomfortable. The man seemed to be sizing him.

"Yes, hello," Orin softly replied. "You must forgive us, but your parents never informed us of your name. We knew of your birth, but nothing else."

"Oh, well, I'm Hadius Prince. However, everyone calls me 'Harry', though."

"I must say you are a certainly striking young man, aren't you?" Syra said as she slowly glided over towards her grandson. She then glanced towards Severus. "Who knew that you would be so fine-looking?" she asked rhetorically as her eyes remained on her son-in-law. In her head she added, _especially with a father like that, I mean_. "Which House are you in?"

"I'm in—"

"Gryffindor," Severus quickly interrupted. He nearly chuckled at the look of horror on the woman's face. "Your grandson's in Gryffindor. Aurora and I are rather proud of him. In fact, he's going to be the youngest Seeker in a century to play on the Gryffindor team."

"Is that right?" Syra replied. Her lips were thin as she stared at him. She then drew in a deep breath and glanced back towards her grandson. "I shall have to attend one of your games then, Harry."

"Well, I'm playing against Slytherin in two days," Harry spoke up.

"Unfortunately, that does not conform well to my schedule," Syra automatically responded. At the sight of Harry's slow nod, she added, "but I will await patiently the results of your match. Slytherin is a rather formidable House."

"As is Gryffindor," Severus quickly added with a soft smirk. He made sure to hold his mother-in-law's gaze. He watched her swallow back her disgust before glancing around again. _Take that, you old witch,_ he thought.

"I am under the impression that dinner will be served soon. Am I correct?" Syra coolly asked as she walked towards the dining area.

"You are." Severus then released Harry's shoulders and stepped back. He slowly walked towards his in-laws before holding a hand out. "If you'll follow me," he calmly said. He then caught Aurora's eyes and slowly nodded towards her. He watched her walk follow silently. As soon as they reached the large cherry table, he flicked his wrist at it. Within seconds, china plates, sparkling silverware, and shimmering silver goblets appeared on the table. The two candlesticks on the table burst to life with soft flickering flames. "If you'll take your seats," he said as he held a chair out for Aurora. He smiled when his wife rolled her eyes at him before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered in her ear prior to walking towards the head table.

"You do realize that food is typically needed in order for this to be considered a dinner. Right, Severus?" Syra softly drawled as she took her seat across from Harry. She then snapped open her napkin before setting it on her lap.

"Yes. I had realized it," Snape responded calmly. "Mokai," he commanded. Within seconds, the small little house elf popped in. Without even saying a word to the house elf, food appeared on everyone's plates before Mokai left again. Snape softly smiled as he glanced down at his mouth-watering salad. The little house elf had outdone himself tonight. He then glanced towards his mother-in-law, only to find her glaring at him. "Is something the matter with your salad, Syra?"

"No. No. I…I just did not realize that salad was considered a dinner."

"It is only an appetizer. I am sure that our main course will be much better to your liking." Snape then calmly started to eat his salad. He didn't care a bit that the silence was stifling. In fact, he found the silence rather relaxing. Twenty seconds later, at the sounds of soft clinking, he glanced towards his in-laws. He held back a chuckle when he saw Syra and Orin pushing around the salad as if they expected something to jump out and bite them. "I assure you that no poison has been added to it."

"Yes, well, you must understand that I am a bit hesitant after being poisoned awhile back. It is rather easy for say a belladonna leaf to drop into a salad accidentally."

"Easy? Forgive me, but are you insinuating that I would poison you, Syra?" _Even though, I would in a heartbeat_, Snape added in his head. "Trust me. I would not handle any dangerous poisons anywhere near our food, not when my wife and son are eating the same thing as my guests."

"So you would then kill me, Severus?"

"I am not in the habit to kill, Syra."

"Then tell me, my dear son-in-law," Syra sweetly said. "What was that little time you spent in Azkaban for? I am correct in my assumption that you did kill, right? Or was it worse, Severus?"

"Mother," Aurora hissed. "If this is all you've come for, then perhaps you should leave."

"Forgive me, my dear. I meant nothing by my words." Syra then glanced towards Severus and smiled apologetically towards him. "However, I was merely curious. After all, it has been some time since we've all been together as a family." _If that's what one calls what we are,_ Syra added in her head.

"Curiosity is not a sin, Syra," Snape softly said. "If you truly wish to know, then I will set your mind at ease. The Wizengamot never officially charged me on any murder charges. While you are correct that I served time in Azkaban, it was due to my being in the Dark Lord's ranks. I only served a year, and as you can see I am not doing any dark arts here."

"Yes. So I can see," Syra drawled. She then sighed heavily before throwing her napkin on the table. "Perhaps you can explain to me—"

"Syra," Orin quietly warned.

"I apologize, Orin, but you know as well as I do that they're lying." Syra then turned her glare towards Snape. "Who is that boy next to you?"

"Mother!" hissed Aurora again.

"He is not my grandson. Out with it, now," Syra snarled. Nobody spoke, though. Her eyes widened a few seconds later as a thought dawned on her. "You didn't! Tell me you didn't!" Her head then whipped towards Harry. "You're the Boy-Who-Lived," she said breathlessly.

"You're senile, old woman," Snape hissed. While he wouldn't ever admit that he was panicking, he was definitely panicking. His next words showed how much he was. "I swear on my Wizard's—"

"You would swear on that?" Syra asked as she stared at her son-in-law in utter disbelief.

"I would. He is my son."

"Then explain to me how I found a burial plot near Prince Manor that has engraved 'Hadius Connor Prince' into a headstone. The dates would match up to my grandson's birth."

"Mother, you need to understand," Aurora said hesitantly.

"Understand what, Aurora?" Syra snarled. "Understand that the man you married is corrupting you even further?" She then stood up and glared angrily at her daughter. "I already bailed you out of Azkaban once, Aurora Celestria Sinistra. I will not bail you out again!"

"Then don't, Mother!" Aurora yelled. "Because I assure you that all this is not what it seems."

"You faked that boy's death and are now claiming him as your own. I understand the terrible grief you must have been in after Hadius died, but to kidnap a boy from his parents is absurd. Surely, you know this, Aurora. That boy has parents."

"Both of my parents know I'm here, though, ma'am," Harry quietly said.

"So he says, Harry, but I would not trust a word that man says," Syra responded softly. "I know from experience."

"No. Really, my parents do know." Harry then glanced towards Severus before glancing back. "If you don't believe me, then let's bring them here. They'll tell you the truth." When the older witch's eyes narrowed, Harry quickly added, "My mum wanted to keep me safe because she think You-Know-Who is after me again. I'm living with them only temporarily while Severus trains me. Nothing bad is happening. I promise." He then sighed at the witch's disbelief. He quickly glanced towards Snape. "Severus, please can we?"

"I will try." Snape then calmly stood up before walking towards the fireplace. He threw in the floo powder and sighed heavily as Potter's face came into view. "James, is your wife with you?"

"She is. Why do you ask, Snape? What happened?" Panic etched into the man's voice.

"Nothing, as of yet," Snape responded coolly. "However, Harry is requesting both of your presences. Perhaps you both could step through?" He then stood up and stepped away. Two seconds later, Lily and James walked out of the fireplace in emerald flames. "Ask your questions, Syra."

"Questions…? What's going on, Snape?"

"Are you both aware that this man kidnapped your son?" Syra asked quietly.

"Technically speaking, Mother, he didn't kidnap Harry," Aurora said before glancing towards Lily. She saw the confusion in both Potters' faces. "My mother is under the impression that we kidnapped your son in order for us to make-believe that Hadius was still alive."

"But that's ridiculous," James replied before glancing towards Syra.

"That's my mother-in-law, Potter," Snape drawled. "She is the epitome of ridiculousness."

"Ma'am, they're telling the truth. Severus didn't kidnap Harry. He was following orders I gave him right after I nearly lost my son eleven years ago. It was obviously a rash decision on my part to ask him to take that vow, but a mother will do anything for her child. I am sure you understand the feeling as a mother yourself." Lily then sighed softly when the witch didn't respond. "I made Severus take an Unbreakable Vow to protect and train Harry so that if…if we were all wrong, that Harry would still be safe. Unfortunately, after I made that vow, I forgot I had made it state that it began after Harry received his Hogwarts letter. The years passed by, and nothing happened. There were no more attacks so I forgot. Severus is following my orders, though. In fact, I planned for Harry to live with Severus so that he could train Harry. At the time, I just did not realize that he would be gone. However, there is no one more that I trust with Harry than I trust Severus. I know my son is in safe hands." Lily then sighed quietly. "I know you must think all this sounds absurd. What mother truly would ever give her only son away as I had? Severus and Aurora have both made the transition nicely, though. They allow us to be with Harry whenever we want so that we are always still a part of his life. In fact, we just learned the other day that our son is Gryffindor's newest Seeker."

"You love your son?" Syra quietly asked.

"With all my heart," Lily replied. "I would do anything to be with him forever, which is why I did this. No parent should ever outlive their child."

"Forgive me, dear, but you trust your son's life with a man who has corrupted—"

"Severus hasn't corrupted anyone. If you are referring to his past, I am well aware of it. I am willing to give him a second chance because I know my son will be safe. Severus would rather give his own life then to see my son die. I am sorry, but there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"Then you are aware he was in Azkaban for a time?"

"Yes. I am well aware of that fact, seeing as how the Aurors that charged him did so in my house as he was bleeding to death mere feet from my son's crib." Lily then narrowed her eyes on blond witch. "Why is it that you hate him so much?"

"That, my dear, is not any of your business," Syra coolly replied before drawing herself up.

"They think I'm the reason their daughter went to Azkaban for two months," Snape responded with a soft smirk. He immediately caught his mother-in-law's glare. "Even though, their daughter has told them for years that I was not the reason, but that Albus was."

"I see." Syra then shook her head softly before nodding her head towards Lily and James. "It was a pleasure to meet you both. I apologize for jumping to rash conclusions. However, our experiences have taught us to be extremely mindful of our son-in-law." She then glanced towards her daughter. "It would be a moot point to ask you to leave him, wouldn't it?" Aurora slowly nodded. "Then we have nothing more to talk about then. Come, Orin. Let us leave."

Aurora watched her parents walk towards the door and sighed heavily. She had thought with time they would understand and let go of this hatred they had for Severus. That was wishing for money to grow on trees, though. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Seconds later, she felt her hand on her flat stomach. Her eyes quickly opened. She needed them to know. Even though, the entire night was a farce, she knew that she had to tell them. When her mother opened the door, she opened her mouth.

"Mother," Aurora said speaking up. "You will be a grandmother again. I thought you should know that. If you wish to return, our door will always be open." Aurora then caught the surprise in her mother's eyes. "However, you should know that I expect the next time you are here, that you treat my husband with the respect he deserves. He is not the villain you are making him out to be. If you do not treat him as you would treat any other human being, I will gladly make sure you never see your grandchild or me again." Syra slowly nodded. "Severus had nothing to do with Azkaban. If you must know the reason, then close the door." The door quickly shut before Syra walked back into the room. "I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix. My two months in Azkaban was related to a mission Albus wished for me to do. I did not know Severus was there. I had not seen him since he had graduated. Therefore, your blaming him for that is preposterous. The two things are not connected." Her mother's eyes narrowed. "I helped an innocent man escape. That is all. The charges that sent me there were a cover story. Thanks to Albus, my record has been expunged."

"You would allow us to see our grandchild?"

"Yes. However, I will not tolerate either of my parents treating my husband as if he is a villain. Severus doesn't deserve that, nor do I deserve my parents considering me as some…some foolish girl who ran off with some horrid man that corrupted me. My fascination with the Dark Arts did not start with my meeting Severus. In fact, if you must know, it started when I found out about Daddy's little secret. Perhaps the next time you two call the kettle black, you'll realize that you are just as black."

"Aurora, you have to understand—" Orin started to say.

"Understand what, Father? That you, like my husband, followed a sadistic and maniacal dark wizard who murdered innocent people," Aurora snapped. "You know, Daddy, I always thought you'd understand. After all, while Severus might have followed You-Know-Who, you followed Grindelwald." She heard the soft gasps behind her, but ignored it. "Now, kindly get the hell out of here." _Checkmate._


	27. Getting Her Way

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating for a couple of days, but I've been working feverishly on my other story. Hope you enjoy.

**Getting Her Way**

Six hours later, Aurora sighed heavily. Harry and his Gryffindor friends had headed back to Gryffindor Tower. She and Severus welcomed the silence since both of them had killing headaches. Severus had retreated to his potions lab, while she had tried to sleep. It wasn't necessarily working for her, though. She sighed again before rising.

Walking slowly over to where the hidden connecting door to the potions lab, Aurora felt her headache strengthen. However, when she saw Severus bent over the caldron muttering softly, it instantly lessened. She loved watching him brew because he was so meticulous with every ingredient. She softly laughed the exact second that he felt her presence in the room. It was always the same. His shoulders would sag, and the muttering would stop.

"Well, don't stop on my account, Severus."

"I thought you were resting."

"Can't," Aurora replied quietly before wrapping her arms around his midsection. She pressed her cheek against his back and smiled. He slowly turned around before lightly kissing her on top of the head.

"If you wanted a Sleeping Draught, you only have to ask. There's no need for this nonsense." His tone was lighthearted.

"Yeah, yeah, what are you brewing?"

"Pepper-Up for Pomfrey," Snape quietly replied.

"Oh, so it's nothing dangerous."

"Anything is dangerous around you," he joked. He then gave her a serious look before sighing. He could see the wheels spinning in her head. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, it's been awhile since we went hunting together."

"You want to kill something because of your parents," Snape stated bluntly.

"I don't always kill after they visit, and anyways I'm not in a killing mood tonight." Aurora then sighed heavily when he didn't say anything. "I was thinking about heading over to Paradise afterwards. There's only one other person that I know of who knows where it's at."

"Ah, so we're in a loving mood then?" he said with a soft smirk. Snape then drew her closer before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Let me finish this batch, and I'll be there in a minute. There's no need to trek out to the Forbidden Forest for that."

"Yes, there is," Aurora flatly stated. "I can't stand to be in those rooms for another second. We are going to Paradise. I don't care if I have to drag you there."

"Aurora, there is a perfectly good—"

"As is there one in Paradise," Aurora quickly interrupted. "We are going, Severus."

"Very well," Snape quietly muttered. "I know when I've lost. Is there anything else, your Majesty, requires?" he mocked. He watched her briskly walk back to their quarters again. He sighed heavily. While he too loved his visits to Paradise with Aurora, mostly because no one knew where it was, he didn't see the need to go trudging out in the darkness. It seemed like too much work. He glanced back at his potion and calmly bottled it into the various empty potion bottles. Flicking his wrist towards the remaining little bit, he made it vanish. He then walked back into their rooms and sighed. "You do realize that we will have to inform the Headmaster of this little outing?" She had her back turned to him as she faced the fireplace, but she nodded slowly.

"Yes, Severus, I realized that," Aurora softly said. "Which is what I'm doing," she muttered just low enough so he could still hear her. "Yes, thank you, Albus. We will do that. Good night." She then turned around and the fire disappeared. The only light left was from two small candles. "We're supposed to be back before dawn. Otherwise, he's sending Hagrid after us. Do you think we can manage that?" There was a soft smile on her face, but annoyance was also there.

"I'd certainly hope so." Snape sighed when Aurora slowly morphed into her Animagus form. She was already not in the greatest mood. He'd hate to see what she was like as Storm, which was her Animagus name. He quietly chuckled as he stared at the jaguar glaring at him. Yep, he was going to be lucky if he only had scratches tomorrow. She looked like she was contemplating on how to kill him right that second. Slowly, he morphed into his Animagus form and immediately sighed. It didn't take long before Shadow and Storm trotted out of the castle through the front door towards the Forbidden Forest.


	28. Hunting in the Forbidden Forest

**Hunting in the Forbidden Forest**

Storm quietly growled as she glanced towards the panther walking next to her. He didn't even seem fazed by how angry she was with him. In fact, he looked a bit amused. She then stopped and sniffed the crisp clean autumn air. She could smell the scents of birds, deer, centaurs, half-giant, and human. Her golden reddish-brown eyes narrowed at the last scent. It was rare that she would smell human this far in the Forbidden Forest. She quickly trotted towards the smell. However, she lost the trail rather quickly. She stopped and waited for the panther to catch back up to her.

_What is it, Storm?_ Shadow's dark eyes stared at the female jaguar. His long black tail curled slightly when he caught the flash of anger towards him. She really didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. He then glanced deeper into the dark woods. He couldn't see anything that she could have been chasing. The human scent had long disappeared before now.

_A human's been here recently, but he…he has an odd smell around him, Shadow. It's as if he is decaying. Do you smell it?_

Shadow lowered his head to the fallen leaves and gently sniffed it. The scent he had followed earlier was long gone. He could only smell her. He glanced back up at her and shook his head. He then slowly walked closer to her. He gently nuzzled his nose against her for a few minutes. He immediately felt the tension start to leave Storm's body. He then purred quietly, which she purred back in response.

_Fine, you win. I'll let it go. _Her spotted tail gently flicked against his. She glanced away before leaping at him. She caught him off-guard and easily pinned him to the ground. She stared down with amusement. _Hmm, you're not the mighty hunter you think you are. Are you, Shadow? It seems I won._

_I let you win, Storm,_ Shadow quietly growled.

_I think someone needs a bath._ Storm then nipped him affectionately.

_Don't you dare, Storm. I can clean myself._

Storm snorted softly before putting more of her weight on him. Her tongue started lovingly licking his face. The panther tried to turn away from her, but it only gave her more access to his face. She purred quietly before nuzzling her nose against his.

_Much better, Shadow, you're not so greasy looking anymore._ He immediately batted her away with a paw and glared. _Now, now, Shadow, you don't usually complain._

_You insufferable female_, Shadow snarled before he pawed her off. He quickly rolled onto all fours again and shook himself. He then threw a glare towards her. Storm only snorted before rubbing her head underneath his affectionately. She then slowly circled around him rubbing her sleek yellow and black spotted coat against him. _I hope you drown._ A sharp bite to his hindquarters immediately made him yelp. _What was that for, Storm?_

_You know precisely what that was for, Shadow, enough with the attitude._

_Yes, Mother._ Within seconds, Shadow was on his back again. Storm glared down at him and bared her teeth. She released a very low warning growl. Her claws dug into his chest as she kept him pinned against the hard ground.

_Enough, Shadow. I will not warn you again._ Storm then calmly released him and walked towards the trees. She didn't hear the rustling of his paws behind her, but she knew he was following. He was just doing his best imitation of a sulky cub. Speaking of cubs, she suddenly felt rather hungry. However, since she usually refused to eat anything when she was in her current form, she glanced back. Sure enough, the sulky panther glanced up at her before he quietly trotted up to her. _I'm rather hungry, Shadow. Perhaps we could change back for a few minutes. _He slowly nodded before transfiguring back into his human form. Storm quickly was next.

"I'm sorry, Aurora," Snape quietly apologized. He quickly conjured food up for the both of them before sitting down on a rock next to her. She didn't say anything. She only ate the sandwich and stared into the dark woods of the Forbidden Forest. He, on the other hand, stared out onto the lake. They ate in deafening silence.

When a doe took a drink from across the lake, Snape softly scoffed. Any other time when Aurora and he were out hunting, the deer were too skittish around them, so they usually ended up hunting rabbits. However, the minute they occupy themselves with eating, then the animals come out of hiding. His eyes then caught a slight movement in the trees. His eyes narrowed before he shook his head. A unicorn slowly walked out of the woods and headed towards the water.

"Aurora," Snape whispered. "Look at that." He heard his wife's soft sigh before she glanced towards where he was looking. She gasped immediately and softly laughed.

"Well, will you look at that," Aurora murmured. "He's beautiful." She then glanced towards her husband. "And you use him for potion's ingredients," she muttered huffily.

"I'm not the one who kills them," Snape softly growled back. "I just need to use bits of their hair and horns. I would never hurt one, though, Aurora."

"How do you think your little Apothecary man gets those ingredients for you?" The unicorn then glanced up and looked at them before running off. "Now, look what you did, Severus."

"I'm not the one yelling," Snape hissed back. He then groaned when Aurora transformed back into Storm and darted off. Sometimes, he really wished he had a leash for that woman. He quickly morphed back into Shadow and took off after her.

After five minutes of running, Shadow stopped. He sniffed the air trying to find Storm's scent. However, a loud piercing noise from ahead of him immediately made him dash off towards it. When he caught the dark figure leaning over the dead unicorn, he quietly growled. He went low to the ground to pounce on the figure, but something leapt before him. He instantly noticed the spots as it blurred past. He watched in utter shock as Storm suddenly attacked the figure. She had the dark robed person pinned to the ground. He quickly trotted over to aid her, but as he did, he caught a glimpse of the wand in the figure's hand.

_STORM,_ Shadow howled. However, his warning was too late. The dark figure's spell slammed hard against the jaguar and sent her flying. She hit several trees before finally hitting the ground. Shadow growled fiercely before he sprung into a flying leap towards the wizard who had managed somehow back up on his feet. Shadow's massive black paw slashed the robes, effectively cutting deep into the wizard's back. He then went to bite, but a strong spell caught him off-guard. Within seconds, he flew back and slammed hard against a tree. The dark wizard glanced at both of them and then fled into the darkness. Shadow roared loudly. Slowly, he limped over to his mate and gently nuzzled her head. She didn't wake. The darkness quickly overtook him.


	29. Luck

**Luck**

Aurora woke to a loud noise roaring in her ears. She quietly groaned as she gingerly rolled onto her side. She immediately sighed when she noticed where she was. The nice clean walls of the Hospital Wing were a welcoming sight. She glanced to her left and softly smiled at the lump in the nearby cot.

"Severus," Aurora whispered softly. She laughed quietly when she heard his groan. He slowly rolled onto his side and stared at her. He wasn't quite grumpy, but he didn't look so snuggly either.

"What?"

"You were right. It was too much work."

"Wonderful, Sinistra," Snape drawled before rolling back over.

"Well, aren't we Mr. Grumpy today?" Snape immediately rolled back over and glared at Aurora.

"Forgive me for not being in the happiest of moods, Sinistra, but I hurt because my bloody wife thought it would be a good idea to go out into the goddamn Forbidden Forest for a freaking shag!"

"Oh, so we're cranky because we didn't get anything?" Aurora asked sarcastically.

"NO!" Snape snapped before he threw the covers off. He muttered quietly as he got to his feet and stormed over to Aurora. "I am angry because I…I…dammit!" He then flicked his wrist towards the windows, which effectively blasted the entire thing to pieces. Drawing in a deep breath, he glared at her. "I am angry because I nearly lost you…again. Do you have _any_ goddamn idea how hard you hit those trees?" He then sat down on the edge of her cot. "I can't…I can't lose you too, Aurora. Do you understand that? I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry, Severus." Aurora gently grabbed his hand. However, he immediately yanked it back.

"Not tonight," Snape quietly growled. "Tonight, you're resting." He then sighed heavily before he gently pushed back a stray strand of her hair. "I can't lose you." He remained sitting on the edge of her cot for a few minutes before he quietly limped back to his. "Pomfrey informed me that the baby is fine. Your back took the majority of the damage. Albus is seeing if he could have two Aurors from the Ministry watch." He stared at her. "Too many times we've been lucky, Sinistra," he said in a soft voice. "I don't want to see the day when our luck runs out." He then went to his cot and turned away from her.


	30. Temper Tantrums

**Temper Tantrums**

"All right, Mr. Prince. You and I are going to do some offensive casting today," Snape said in his familiar teaching tone, the next night. "I've taught you defensive spells, and you've accelerated far beyond the potential that I believed you would. Now, for this lesson, you are going to be dueling against me. I had thought that it would be beneficial to you to have a live target rather than a dummy."

"Oh, um…thanks, I guess," replied Harry quietly.

"Do not thank me before the lesson, Mr. Prince. You may express your gratitude at the end. Though, I doubt you will."

"Why?"

"You shall see," Snape said with a soft smirk. He then demonstrated the proper wand movements for the blasting curse. "Now, you try." He conjured up a huge brick wall and motioned towards it.

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can…and you will, Harry." With Harry's first five castings, Snape winced. He demonstrated the movement again. When Harry casted the spell again, Snape immediately dropped to the floor before the curse hit him. He glanced up towards Harry and softly growled. "What was that?"

"I can't do this, Snape."

"I wouldn't have taught it to you if I thought otherwise, Harry." Snape was desperately trying to keep his temper into check, but the boy's constant whining was getting on his very last nerve. "Try again, and try to hit the bricks this time." He slowly got to his feet. He had his own wand in his hands this time. Knowing his luck, the boy would send the damn thing back to him again.

"_**Confringo**_," Harry yelled. Nothing happened, though. He glanced towards Snape with pleading eyes. He didn't say anything, but the words were clear.

"Concentrate, Mr. Prince," Snape quietly commanded. If the boy just concentrated, he'd get it. Within seconds, a five-year-old temper-tantrum burst from the boy.

"NO! I can't do this, Snape! It's too damn hard!" The boy screamed as he waved his arms around maniacally. He then sneered towards the older wizard. "Why don't you do it, you goddamn bat?" snarled Harry before he flicked his wand at the bricks. The bricks immediately exploded as a stray spell from the boy hit it. The eleven year old quickly dropped his wand before glancing towards the wall. His mouth fell to the floor. "Whoa."

"Not quite the way I wanted to see it, but successful nonetheless," Snape drawled. He then glanced towards the boy. His eyes narrowed into a fierce glower. "However, if I _ever_ hear you speak to me like that again, Mr. Prince, you will surely have a sore hide. Do we understand each other?" Harry slowly nodded. "Then pick up your wand and do it again…without the attitude this time." The next twenty subsequent castings went much easier. Snape only heard two instance of whining from the boy. However, after an hour of dueling, the boy's whining increased tenfold.

"Am I done yet, Snape?" Harry whined. His whole body ached. He hadn't been able to stop any of Snape's returning spells. He had been able to cast successfully several disarming spells and two Confundus charms before slamming hard onto his back.

"Just what do you think I'm doing this for, Harry?" Snape snapped. He couldn't hold back his temper any longer. The boy's constant whining had finally made all his self-control snap. "For my own enjoyment?" he snarled. He then stalked towards the boy. "Just what is so damn important, Potter?"

"Tomorrow's Quidditch, sir," Harry replied meekly.

"Oh, yes, of course, how could I ever forget," Snape snapped. He should have guessed by the boy's horrendous casting that he was thinking about Quidditch. He softly growled before glaring at Harry. "I suppose you think that I'm here to make sure you perform horribly tomorrow also?"

"What! No, sir, I'm not thinking that at all," Harry quickly said. "It's just…well…"

"Spit it out, Mr. Potter," Snape snarled.

"Well, I'm tired."

"What have I told you about that? The Dark Lord is not resting, Potter."

"I know, but…well…if he hasn't gotten to me in eleven years…"

"Then what makes you think he'll get to you now? Is that it, Potter?"

"Yes…I mean, no…sir, please."

"Fine," Snape growled. "If you're so goddamn tired, then go! Get out!" He watched the boy flee as if his pants had caught on fire. "Wonderful," he drawled as the door slammed shut. "Maybe I'm tired too, Harry! Did you ever think of that?" he yelled at the closed oak door. "Of course not, you're just like your father…arrogant, conceited." He then flicked his wrist towards the remaining bricks and sighed softly as he heard them explode. His tolerance level was far beyond its normal range. Snarling again, he stormed towards the door and threw it open. The boy was long gone by now, which truthfully he was grateful for. He'd hate himself if he hurt the boy.

Storming down the halls like a bat out of hell, Snape made his way towards the Astronomy Tower. He knew Aurora was up there. She was _always_ up there. She was the only one who could help rein in his temper. She had various methods. Her hexing usually immediately made his anger evaporate into nothingness. As he turned the corner, he heard soft muttering. He drew his wand. If it was a student out of bed, he knew he'd scare the living daylights out of him or her. He didn't care, though.

"AH!" the figure screamed loudly before throwing up a pathetic shield. "Oh…oh…it's…it's just you…Severus." The green magical shield slowly dropped.

"Quirrell," Snape softly growled. He stared at the stuttering moronic Defense teacher. His blood was beyond boiling. _Freaking goddamn wonderful_, Snape growled in his head. _What…do I have a goddamn sign on my back that says, 'not angry enough, let's piss me off some more'? I do not need this. I do not freaking need this! Well, what in the hell is it, Quirrell? I don't have all goddamn night._

"Is…is…everything all right, Severus?"

_Does it look all right, you stuttering fool? How in Merlin's name you have the Defense against the Dark Arts position is beyond me. Personally, I think Dumbledore's just trying to see how far he can push me. Oh, well, old coot, I'll show you_, Snape growled. _I'll show you!_

"Snape?" asked Quirrell softly.

"WHAT!" Snape yelled. He immediately heard the cracking of glass. He was a bit overdramatic sometimes, but he was upset. That stupid boy had the gall to whine because Quidditch was tomorrow. "What do you want, Quirrell? As you can see, I'm not in the greatest of moods."

"Yes, yes, so I see," replied Quirrell nervously. "Um…never mind." He then ran as fast as possible away from Snape.

The rest of the stalk towards the Astronomy Tower was rather quiet. That is, if you didn't count the random comments from the portraits who kept asking him if he was fine. He was sure Sir Cadogan got that he was far from fine when Snape left some rather nice slash marks. The minute he reached his wife's classroom, he yelled like a banshee. He then sighed and glanced towards his wife.

"Are you better, Severus?" Aurora asked rather amused. She then rolled her eyes before turning her attention in front of her. "All right, class. That's it for tonight. Gather up your books and head to your dorms before you get another repeat performance from Mr. Angry Potions Master."

Snape then noticed the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw second-year class staring at him with large eyes. He groaned inwardly. Of course, she would have class tonight. That was why he had decided to train Harry that night in the first place. He glanced towards Aurora and caught her soft smile. Slowly, he walked towards her with his head hung. When the last student left, he looked at his wife with remorse.

"Oh, please, like that's the worst thing you've ever done to me when I had class. Hell, it's not even the worse thing this week," Aurora replied amusedly. "Come here, Severus." She grabbed his hand and led him towards her rooms. He walked numbly behind her.

A minute later, when he made no movement to sit down, Aurora gently pushed him into his chair. She then gently sat down on his lap and kicked off her boots. Turning so that her side was against his chest, she swung her legs over the arm of the chair. "What's wrong?"

"Harry," Snape quietly responded.

"It didn't go well tonight. I take it?" Aurora softly kissed her husband's cheek when he nodded. "Was he whining about Quidditch?" Again, he nodded, and again she kissed his cheek. "That's a teenage boy for you, Severus." His dark eyes stared at her. "You do realize breakfast is going to be a rather exciting event now because of your storming in here and screaming bloody murder, right?" He slowly nodded. "You're lucky I love you," she drawled before applying light feather kisses on his lips. "Come on, Severus. It's been a long time since I've had to cancel classes early. Let's get some sleep."

**A/N: **Up next, the infamous Quidditch scene...just a bit different. :)


	31. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**A/N: **I'm not really sure what happened when I was writing this chapter, but I hope you enjoy. :)

**Slytherin vs. Gryffindor**

Snape stared towards his closet and sighed while he sat on the edge of his bed. His entire wardrobe consisted of black. He honestly didn't understand how Aurora could put up with it. He had to be the king of dreariness. He didn't used to be that way. He used to have various outfits that were silver, green, black, and blue. With time, though, it seemed that he replaced all of them with black.

"Aren't you dressed yet?" Aurora asked as she stood in the doorway to their bedroom. She wore long thick emerald robes that had silver snakes hemmed into the sleeves. She had swept her massive clump of hair up into a tight bun with only two loose strands hanging down on either side of her face. "I would think it wouldn't be that hard considering your color scheme," she teased softly.

"Am I depressing?"

"Sometimes," Aurora replied with a smile. "But I still love you, Severus."

"Everything's black. There's no color in there."

"Your wedding robes are in there, thank you very much," Aurora responded snappishly. "And I know for a fact that they aren't black." She then glanced at him. "What's all this about, Severus? I mean, you always wear your black. It's just something I can expect like the sun rising in the east." She watched him sigh heavily.

"Well, maybe I don't want to wear black anymore." At the sound of Aurora's soft laughter, he glanced at her. "It's not funny, Sinistra."

"It is when you remember that I'm the one whose moods are supposed to be changing constantly, not yours. You sound like a pregnant woman right now, Severus." She immediately laughed at his fierce glare directed at him. She then sighed. "Then use a color-changing spell, Severus." Aurora then glanced towards the closet before briskly walking over to it. She plucked a black turtleneck and black slacks from their individual hangers, which she threw at him. "Wear them."

Snape grimaced at the clothes, but did as his wife said. Once he was wearing the black clothes, he glanced at her. He watched her outstretch her arm and watched his thick wool outer robes fly to her hands. He quietly grabbed them from her and put them on.

"Well, maybe not the turtleneck," Aurora quietly reflected before flicking her hand towards him off-handedly. The turtleneck immediately vanished, which left him with only his outer robes and pants. She quietly smiled at his raised eyebrow. "You know, you could go out like that, Love."

"It's a bit cold, _dear_," Snape replied in a strained voice. He hated when Aurora used her silly little affectionate terms with him. It wasn't that it sounded forced or anything, but it just made him horribly uncomfortable because he knew she expected him to say it back.

"Ooh, I know the perfect shirt." Aurora extended her arm out again and a black long-sleeve shirt from his dresser flew to her hands. She handed it to him, which made a soft sigh escape his lips. "Now, now, Severus, you look fine." He scoffed as he pulled the shirt over his head before pulling his outer robes back on. "All right, let's head over to the Quidditch pitch." As they walked past the coat rack where Severus and Aurora's teaching robes hung, she snatched her green and silver scarf and his black scarf from the hooks.

Again, Snape sighed. Sometimes, it was as if his wife never listened to him. However, she didn't hand him his scarf, which he found a bit odd. However, if she was already cold, he wasn't going to take anything from her that might possibly keep her warm. They walked in silence towards the Quidditch Pitch. The sun was shining brightly, and the brisk November wind blew gently. Overall, it was a rather nice day for a game of Quidditch.

On the massive Quidditch pitch, ever other stand had Gryffindor's crimson and gold decorative banners hung, while the others had Slytherin's emerald and silver decorative banners. Aurora and Snape headed towards one of the Slytherin decorated stands. She wore a soft playful smile on her face as she walked side-by-side with her husband. When they were nearly to the stands, she quickly went on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. She immediately laughed when he glanced towards her.

"For good luck, Severus," Aurora softly answered.

"I'm not playing, Aurora."

"I know that, but your team is." Aurora then sighed quietly. She knew he didn't like it when she was being overly romantic in front of others, but she couldn't help herself. She loved him. Her hand then gently slipped into his, and she flashed a soft grin at him. He didn't necessarily pull his hand back from hers, but he didn't really relax either. In a way, he was treating her hand as if it was a dead fish. Deciding to be a bit bolder than usual, she laced her fingers with his and gently rubbed her fingers against the back of his hand. She immediately caught the tension in his posture, but she quietly smirked when his rough calloused fingertip rubbed against the back of her hand in response, a few seconds later.

"Ah, Professors, good morning to you," the small little Head of Ravenclaw squeaked as he quietly stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"And a good morning to you too, Filius," Aurora replied with a gentle smile.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Pomona Sprout asked as she stood next to Filius. She then leaned in towards Severus. "Don't tell, Minnie, but I've got 100 galleons on your team."

"Thank you, Pomona. However, I must admit that I am rather apprehensive this year with my team's chances of winning the cup."

"Oh, yes, of course, Harry's on the Gryffindor team. How could I forget?" Pomona then gave a hearty laugh. "I heard he's rather good. Maybe I should go revise that bet. Good day, Severus, Aurora." She walked away towards the Gryffindor side.

"Which side are you cheering for, Professors?"

"Slytherin, obviously," Snape drawled. How could Filius even ask that question? Of course, they'd both cheer for Slytherin. It was their House. To go against your House…well, he considered it an act of disloyalty. That was why when he heard his wife's reply, his eyes widened before he recovered from his initial shock.

"Yes, well, Severus has to cheer for Slytherin, Filius. However, I'm rooting for Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" rasped Snape. "You're…what…GRYFFINDOR!" he bellowed.

"Don't be so overdramatic, Severus. There are things more important than my House affiliation. For example, our son is playing…for _Gryffindor_. Logically speaking, it makes perfect sense that I would cheer for Gryffindor. Blood beats House loyalty any day of the week, Severus." Aurora scoffed when he pulled his hand back from her. She knew he'd act like this.

"Then perhaps you should go over to your Gryffindor side, Sinistra," Snape growled. He then angrily glanced away. He could not believe that witch. Everything made sense now. She was probably laying the foundation down for a jinx to ensure that Harry won. He snarled at her when she wrapped a scarf around his neck. He didn't want her anywhere near him. He went to open his mouth to say something particularly nasty, but she cut him off with a kiss.

"Good luck, Severus," Aurora said with a smile after she pulled back.

"Oh, is that what that is?" Snape harshly quipped. He knew he was being an ass, but he wouldn't put it past his wife to make sure her little Gryffindor won. "I'd rather have Minerva kiss me than you right now, you—"

"You can't honestly think I'd jinx you so Harry would win, right?"

"You are a Slytherin, Sinistra. By definition, you are motivated by your ambition," Snape growled. "So, yes, I do believe you would stoop that low." He then caught his wife's sly smile before she glanced towards Filius and then back to him. "What?" he snarled.

"Well, you weren't complaining last night, Severus," Aurora replied with a finger gently running down the side of his face. She then calmly turned around and walked towards the Gryffindor stands.

"Disloyal wench," Snape muttered as he watched her. His thumb rubbed madly against the silver wedding band on his finger. Without giving another glance towards Filius, he stalked up the stairs with his long black outer cloak billowing menacingly behind him. As soon as he found an empty seat, he sat down and glared towards the Gryffindor stands.

"Awe, are you two having another lovers' quarrel, Severus?" Septima Vector asked as she sat down next to him. "You know, some couples get counseling for that. I know just the perfect one too."

"Go die, you insufferable harpy," Snape mumbled.

"You first, you bloodsucking bat," Septima replied. She then softly laughed. "Oh, I get it. Aurora chose Gryffindor over you, didn't she? Oh, you poor bastard," she mocked quietly. Drawing in a deep breath, she glanced towards him. She noticed his teeth clenched tightly. "Just so you know, Sev. I have 300 galleons on Gryffindor. Do you want me to kiss you for good luck too?"

"I'd rather not catch some venereal disease from you, Vector," Snape growled.

"Touchy, touchy," Septima said grinning. She then leaned into his ear before whispering, "You weren't complaining last night, Severus." She burst out laughing immediately when he stood up and glared at her. "You know, Sev, you look so damn hot when you're angry. How about you and I go—"

"The only place I would ever go with you is to my dungeons, Vector."

"Oh, really…? Is that where we're going to—"

"No," Snape growled. "That's where I'm going to hack you up into little pieces and use you as potions ingredients. I've always wanted to use ingredients from a hag, and you look like the perfect specimen for that." He sighed heavily when he watched Septima stand up. Granted, Septima was Aurora's best friend, which meant that he had to be very careful. Otherwise, he would be sporting curse marks from his wife and her best friend, and he knew that together those witches were lethal.

"You know, you look good in green, Severus," Septima angrily snarled.

"I'm not wearing green, you colorblind twit!" Snape immediately let out a strangled cry of surprise when the witch grabbed his scarf and yanked it. She then stormed to the far corner of the stand. However, he kept staring at the scarf. It was Aurora's green and silver scarf, which meant she was wearing his. He sighed heavily before sitting down again.

Snape watched in silence as his team took to the air on their brooms, a few seconds later. He winced at how much bigger his team was in comparison to the Gryffindor team. Even though, he knew when he signed his name to Harry's slip that Quidditch would be dangerous, he now wished he didn't. The boy would probably be like his father and do some stupid heroic antic that nearly would get him killed. However, Snape had made sure this morning when he gave his usual speech to his team that they all knew that he expected them all not to play dirty as they usually did. The last thing Snape needed to know was that Harry died because someone on his team lost their temper and hit a bludger towards the small Gryffindor.

Speaking of the little devil, Snape sighed when he saw Harry take to his broom and fly to his position. So far, the broom seemed to be a good buy. He and James Potter had argued for nearly an hour before Potter finally allowed Snape to buy the Nimbus 2000. While James did have a perfectly good reason for his argument, Snape buying it was only to ensure no one found out about the plan. He shook his head as he remembered Potter's words. _You're not his father, Snivellus. I am! You're nobody's father. Remember?_

Lily may have claimed all the time that Potter wasn't still the pompous ass he was in school, but Snape knew different. Potter only acted that way around his wife. However, when the two men were in a room together, the animosity towards each other was still roaring with life. Potter would call him that horrid name, and Snape would insult him. Nothing had changed.

Well, except the fact that Snape had asked Dumbledore for permission to make sure that pompous ass Potter was able to watch his son play. He was truly dying over that decision of his. He could still see the twinkle in Albus's blue eyes. However, if it made Harry happy, then Snape would do it. After all, if Harry had been his real son, he knew nothing would stop him from being at the game. He had no idea where Potter was now, but he truthfully didn't care.

With little interest in actually watching the game since Slytherin was currently leading, Snape scanned the crowd for his wife. He found her sitting next to Minerva smiling and laughing about something the Gryffindor Head said. He then glanced back towards the game. His thumb silently rubbed against his wedding band as he watched Harry nosedive in an attempt to catch the snitch. It didn't take long before he got his response, which made him glance away for a few moments. Warmth and love filled him from the little silver ring on his finger. To everyone else, it looked as if he was sneering. However, in the inside he was smiling.

When he and Aurora picked their wedding rings together (Aurora's idea, not his), he found a set of silver rings in the back of Borgin and Burke in Knockturn Alley. It wasn't as if they went straight to Knockturn Alley to find their wedding rings. They did try to Diagon Alley, but Aurora didn't like any of the rings there. The silver rings in Borgin and Burke's had caught his attention instantly since etched into the sides of both rings were snakes. He motioned to the jeweler that he wanted to buy the tarnished rings. However, instead of selling it to them instantly, the jeweler kept asking them if they were sure if they wanted them. The jeweler repeatedly stated that the rings were rather shabby and worn, which Snape agreed. Aurora, on the other hand, responded that they were perfect. The rings were a whole galleon, which made Snape seriously start to question why Aurora thought they were perfect. However, he bought them and they exchanged their vows to one another in a small private affair in Dumbledore's office, two days after buying the rings.

Little did either one of the two know that the rings they bought would have a binding spell to it. All Snape had to do was rub the ring and he would be able to feel everything Aurora felt. Of course, she had to respond for that to occur. The rings came in handy whenever they were apart for long periods. As far as he knew, only he and Aurora knew about the rings' special powers.

"OH," a person behind Snape gasped suddenly.

Snape didn't see anything that was necessarily horrifying, though. Slytherin was still winning. He glanced around in the air to find Harry, but an unexpected feeling of fear spread throughout him from the little silver ring. He grimaced as he tried to push back her feelings. He then saw what she was feeling so strongly about. Harry's broom was bucking wildly around the air. He placed his palms on his knees and started to mutter a series of counter curses. His dark eyes concentrated on the small boy who flung around like a ragdoll. He could feel the dark magic around him, which he pushed back from the boy. He nearly had it. He could feel the magic retreating. As soon as the boy was able to swing back up onto his broom, he sighed. That had been too close for comfort.

Without warning, something slashed his left calf. A horrible burning pain traveled up every nerve. Snape tried to look down to see what had slashed him, but found that he couldn't move. Whatever it was that slashed him, he now knew contained some sort of poison. Concentrating as hard as he could, he tried to send Aurora a message. His finger wouldn't move, though. He then felt himself choking on the froth collected in the back of his throat. His vision blurred. He had seconds now before the poison reached his brain. He slumped over and hit the bench in front of him.

It felt like a lifetime before Snape felt someone grab his chin to force him to look up. Whoever it was then pried his mouth open prior to shoving what he guessed was a bezoar into his mouth. He wasn't exactly sure which poison it was, but he hoped and prayed that the bezoar would work. When he felt himself involuntarily swallow it, thanks to the delicate ministrations to his throat, he immediately felt it working. A few moments later, he sighed heavily before rolling onto his side.

"Easy, Severus," the soft hazy voice whispered as whoever it was gently rubbed his back.

From how soft a touch it was, it had to be a female, so he guessed it was Aurora. Somehow, his message got to her. He had no idea how, though, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I…I love you," Snape weakly replied.

"That's nice, but I don't think your wife will like that, Sev," the voice replied with amusement. "But I love you too." The woman then gently kissed his cheek.

"Dammit, Septima," Snape growled. He was starting to get feeling back in his extremities. He glanced towards the younger woman and sighed. "Thank you."

"Anytime, but you owe me a bezoar…and possibly a kiss." When loud cheering rang out all around the Quidditch pitch, Septima stood up and glanced up over the railing. She softly laughed. "Damn," she replied at whatever she saw. She glanced back at him and gently hooked her arm under his to help him up. "Your son is good, Severus. Gryffindor won. Come on. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey before Aurora kicks my ass." She silently helped him down out of the stands.

Snape realized when they reached the last flight of stairs that most of his weight had been on Septima. He grimaced as he tried to resituate himself so he wasn't. He knew he wasn't exactly light. However, as he did, she missed a step. His eyes widened when he heard the soft shriek next to him. They were both going to hit the stairs hard and face-first. He quickly wrapped both arms around her and turned her into him before rotating himself so that his back took the brunt of the impact. He instantly groaned at the loud crack as his back slammed against the steps. While it hurt tremendously on the way down, he sighed the minute they rolled out onto the soft ground.

"Do you always have to be the damn martyr?" Septima snapped before punching him in the ribs.

A groan instantly escaped his lips before he managed to stifle his cries of pain. Snape glared at Septima, but said nothing. For one, he didn't want her to hit him again. He was in enough pain to last a lifetime. Two, he knew if he opened his mouth, he'd scream like a banshee.

"Oh my—you…explain yourselves immediately!" the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall yelled as she held a hand over her heart glaring at them.

"Well, um… Septima replied quietly. She then glanced down. Her robes and hair were in a disheveled state, and she was lying on top of Severus in a way that someone like the stern Gryffindor could consider conduct unbecoming. Her head snapped up. The deer in headlights look instantly took over. "It's not what it looks like, Minerva." She quickly scrambled off Severus, which made another loud groan escape his lips.

"He is a married man, Septima Vector. I will be speaking to Albus about your horrid conduct. You can bet your boots on that." Minerva then glanced towards Aurora who stood next to her silently staring at her husband.

"Severus…?" Aurora said in a deathly quiet voice.

"Um…Aurora, I think I might have hurt him," Septima responded softly. She immediately felt the buildup of energy before she felt the strong silencing spell hit her. Truthfully, she understood her friend's anger, but she wished she wasn't under the stupid spell. She then watched Aurora drop to her knees before yanking her wedding ring off.

"Dammit, Severus," Aurora growled before she pocketed the ring. She then flicked her hand towards Septima to release the spell on her friend. "Explain now!"

"We fell down the steps," Septima quickly responded. She watched Aurora move towards Snape's left leg. She winced at the badly bloody cut to his calf. She hadn't noticed that before. "He was poisoned. I thought I should get him to the Infirmary so Madam Pomfrey could look at him. We fell down, though, and he shielded me from the fall. He was being the bloody martyr again."

"Poisoned…?"

"Yeah, well, that's the only explanation I can think of as to why a person just starts choking for no apparent reason. The bezoar even worked."

"Minerva, have my son brought to the Infirmary at once," Aurora commanded before she conjured up a stretcher. She then levitated Severus onto it and sighed softly. They left together.


	32. Not Quite the Butler with a Candlestick

**A/N: **Sorry about not updating yesterday, but I got caught up in my other other story. :) I'm also sorry that this chapter ends on a rather depressing note. As always, enjoy.

**Not Quite the Butler with the Candlestick in the Library**

Aurora sighed as she sat down next to her husband's bedside in the Hospital Wing. She stared at him and softly scoffed at the little grey hairs he had. She never noticed them before, which she guessed meant he hadn't either. He was fine for the most part. He was just resting. However, she knew how close she came to losing him. Septima had the pleasure of reciting that quaint little reminder to her earlier. She felt the strong presence behind her that she knew only belonged to one person.

"Someone's trying to kill Severus and Harry, Albus," Aurora quietly said.

"Yes, so it appears, my dear. Has Severus regained consciousness yet?"

"No. Poppy has him so drugged that even if he were awake he'd only be singing."

"Ah, I see," replied Dumbledore. "I have asked Moody to watch over them. I know you will protest this, but I have also asked Tonks to watch you. It is only a matter of a time before the attacker tries to hurt you."

"I understand, Albus." Aurora then stood up when she heard the soft groan from her husband. "Severus, can you hear me?"

"I'm in hell, aren't I?" Snape answered in a soft voice.

"Not quite," Aurora replied with a laugh. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a goddamn hippogriff sat on me…oh…wait…that was your friend."

"Who also saved your life, Severus," Aurora retorted.

"And who is probably slobbering for that kiss she naively thinks she's getting." Snape then groaned again before sitting up. "Ah, wonderful, perhaps a lemon drop is in order. I haven't surely been poisoned enough yet." He calmly popped one into his mouth when Dumbledore handed him one. He really hated the horrid things. However, someone was already trying to kill him, and he was rather certain it wasn't Albus this time.

"You don't have to be so snarky, Severus."

"No? Here I thought saving Harry from his attempt to kiss the ground and then my being poisoned warranted me enough reason to be a snarky. Oh, yes, we can't forget Vector's attempt."

"Septima didn't mean to hurt you, Severus." Almost immediately, Aurora heard her husband's snort before he glanced around. "I sent Harry back to Gryffindor Tower. There's a party in his honor since he beat Slytherin."

"Oh, yes, of course, can't have the little Lion missing his party." Snape immediately groaned loudly when Aurora punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop being an ass before I turn you into one. Now, do you know who tried to kill you?"

"Obviously, it's Quirrell, Sinistra."

"No. It can't be him, Sev," Septima cut in when she walked in. "He left halfway through the game stuttering something about losing his iguana."

"No. I bet on my life that it's him."

"I'm telling you, Severus. It's not Quirinus."

"Oh, then who do you think it is, Vector? Binns…?"

"Well, I don't know, but I do know that I saw Quirrell heading back towards the castle before Harry's broom started doing those bucking bronco impressions." Septima then sighed softly. "Could it be Minerva?"

"Oh, yes, now we've got it. Minerva McGonagall decided to kill me as payback for me taking points from her precious little Gryffindors all the time. Yes, Vector, lovely theory, but one fatal flaw in it," Snape drawled. "She was with Aurora."

"Okay, well, what about…Hagrid?"

"Hagrid…? You belong in St. Mungo's if you think that."

"Well, I don't know. I'm just saying it's not Quirrell."

"Perhaps it's you, Vector."

"Damn, you've got me, Severus. I just wanted you so badly that I decided to poison you. I mean, if I can't have you, then nobody can." Septima then threw her head back and laughed manically. Her eyes then darkened before she grabbed Snape's hand. "However, I couldn't go through with it, Severus. I just love you so much. I decided then to shove a stone from a goat's stomach down your throat. I did it all just so I could hear you say those three little words to me, I love you. When we were walking down the steps together, I thought 'this would be perfect. We'd be together forever.'" She then slapped his chest. "However, you had to be the goddamn hero again and ruin my plans. Yes, Severus, I admit it. I tried poisoning you because I just…I just couldn't stop myself, Severus. I love you!" Septima then threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Are you done, Septima?" Aurora asked rather bored as she watched her best friend.

"Yeah, Aurora, I had my fun," Septima replied before standing back up. "Trust me, Sev. I'm not suicidal. Okay, what about…Filius?"

"Flitwick…?" Severus then glanced towards Aurora. "Where in Merlin's name did you find her? The insane asylum…?" He sighed heavily before shaking his head. "The only one who makes sense is Quirrell." His eyes then narrowed. _Unless you consider Potter_, he thought. _No one would have seen him. It'd be the perfect way to do it. You hide under an Invisibility cloak, slash your victim, and then run like hell. No one would ever know it's you._ He rolled his eyes at his ridiculous theory. _Honestly, now you're sounding like Vector. Why would Potter try to kill you?_ The little voice in his head quietly responded a few seconds later. _To get Harry back_, it said. He then heard Potter's words. _You're nobody's father._

"What is it, Severus?" Aurora asked as she watched her husband slowly frown.

"Potter was supposed to be here. We all know that man's feelings towards me."

"He wouldn't kill you, Severus."

"He would if it meant Harry was with him again," Snape snapped. "I would do the same if the roles were reversed."

"Why on Earth would James Potter try to kill you to get to your son?" Septima asked. She was royally confused now. Her eyes then narrowed before it hit her. "OH…you didn't!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Snape, but I didn't try to kill you," James Potter snarled as he threw his Invisibility cloak off. "And if I was, I wouldn't do it right after you saved my son. Or have you forgotten again that Harry isn't yours, Snivellus?"

"Potter, shut up!" Aurora yelled. "Fine, you didn't try to kill Severus. We get it. Then who did? We're running out of suspects. I mean, why even go after them in the first place. Other than the obvious, I mean. It isn't as if anyone knows about Harry. Well, other than us that is."

"Well, could it be an old Death Eater enemy?" Septima offered.

"Most of them are in Azkaban, and the ones out are cowards."

"What about that guy you always hung around with, James? The one who always hit on Aurora?" asked Septima.

"Sirius…? I doubt he'd tried to kill Snape."

"Why, Potter? He's done it before. Or have you forgotten that little incident?"

"That was one time, Snape, and he didn't mean for you to go in there."

"No? Hmm…must be another Sirius Black I'm thinking of then, Potter."

"It wasn't Sirius, Snape. He's over your wife."

"Oh, really…? Was that before or after the wedding?"

"Enough, boys," Aurora growled. She felt as if she was back in her fifth year the way those two were fighting. "Okay, fine, we'll rule Sirius out. Whom next from our sordid past are we going to accuse? Pettigrew…?" She scoffed when she noticed her husband's eyes narrowing. "Oh, come on. Everyone knows that he died, Severus."

"Weasley's rat," Snape muttered, though. He then glanced towards James. "Potter, I take it you've been fawning over your son long enough to have come in contact with his best friend's rat? Does he look like Pettigrew's Animagus form?"

"Uh…yeah…actually, but Peter's dead. One of your little Death Eater friends killed him."

"Not necessarily," Snape drawled. "There wasn't a body ever recovered, Potter. He could have faked his death to escape Azkaban."

"You two are insane. Peter Pettigrew is dead. He's been dead for years. Hell, we all heard the stories. Bellatrix killed him because he passed along bad information that got Voldemort killed."

"Sinistra, open your eyes! It's so easy to fake your death these days. Look how easily you two got away with faking Harry's death. Nobody but a select few of us knew that Peter was an Animagus. I'm with Snape. Peter makes sense."

"Which means Pettigrew knows about Harry," Snape stated. "Since I am unable to leave, perhaps one of you will go check on the boy?"

"No. Severus, I'm not ruining his party for your harebrained idea. Peter Pettigrew is dead. He's been dead for years. There is no way that man is still alive."

"Then let's bring the rat up here and find out."

"He's in the Tower?" James asked. He immediately whirled his cloak around him when Snape nodded. It was worth checking out.

"Dammit, Potter! Pettigrew is dead! You're going to traumatize that boy and nearly all of Gryffindor if you storm in there." Aurora's words were on deaf ears, though, as she watched the far doors to the Hospital Wing open and close. She whirled towards her husband and glared. "I cannot believe you. Bellatrix LeStrange killed Peter Pettigrew eleven years ago. You know this!"

"We never found his body, Sinistra."

"Fine," she growled. "Why would he go after you, though? Harry I understand, but why you?"

"I betrayed his master, Sinistra. You know what that means better than anyone."

A loud pop then echoed around the room, which drew everybody's attention. In the middle of a circle of five house elves was a bloody house elf. The poor thing looked as if something had torn it to shreds. The wizards and witches all stared at the sight horrified.

"What in Merlin's name happened to it?" Septima asked quietly. She then yelled for Pomfrey, who came bustling out of her office a few seconds later.

"Dallie felt bad for hurting Mr. Dark Wizard at the match earlier, Professor Dumbledore, sir," one of the house elves spoke quietly. "We found her in the kitchen like that." All five of the house elves' ears drooped as they stared at their fallen comrade. "Dallie didn't want to hurt Mr. Dark Wizard. He made her, though. We saw it. Mr. Smelly Wizard made her." All the house elves then burst into tears.


	33. House Arrest

**A/N: **This chapter should explain away some of the massive holes I recently noticed I had. A big thanks to ALBI for pointing them out when I sadly didn't catch them. Enjoy.

**House Arrest**

Harry was bloody bored as he sat down in Severus and Aurora's rooms. He felt fine. He had been a bit scared yesterday when his broom was bucking around, but it turned out all right. He sighed heavily as he turned the page on his Charms book. Aurora and Madam Pomfrey had forced him and Severus both to house arrest for the week and a half. Both witches had ensured they couldn't leave with some spell that Severus couldn't even break. Again, he sighed heavily.

"If you sigh one more time, I'll put a silencing spell on you," Snape said from his chair in the sitting room. He then glanced toward the young boy who was now glaring at him. "Well, I'm not happy about this either, Harry."

"There's nothing to do!" Harry whined.

"I'm sure you have several essays to write, one of which is mine if I remember correctly."

"They're all done, sir," Harry replied honestly. "Do you want me to get them?"

"No. That won't be necessary." It was then Snape's time to sigh. "You've finished studying for all your exams?" Harry nodded instantly. Snape gently tossed his book down onto the table. It wasn't keeping his interest any longer. "Well, I suppose you have an idea or two what we could do to kill the time then?" Again, Harry nodded. "Well, don't leave me hanging, Harry."

"You see, I…well…I have a couple questions, sir."

"Indeed," Snape drawled. "Ask them."

"They're about your son, sir," Harry replied quietly.

"I had a feeling they were," responded Snape before running a hand through his hair. "Go ahead, Harry. Ask your questions."

"Well, that wizard that…you know…"

"Lucius, yes, what about him?" asked Snape rather patiently.

"He's Draco's father, isn't he?"

"He was." When Snape noticed Harry's confusion, he clarified. "Lucius Malfoy is dead. He's been dead for as many years as my son."

"Oh," Harry replied with his eyes downtrodden. In a way, he could understand why Severus would kill the man, but it did make him feel a bit uneasy to know the man had killed. "Were the others that had you killed too?"

"No. They were able to apparate away beforehand." Snape then sighed heavily as he caught the look in the boy's eyes. He could see that the boy was horribly uncomfortable around him now. His only guess was that Harry thought he had killed him. _If only that were true_, Snape thought bitterly. His thoughts influenced his next words. "I am certain that both of your parents would kill those who would seek to hurt you, Harry. Had your mother not intervened earlier, your father would have surely killed me for taking you." He watched the boy's eyes narrow as he tried to digest the information. "Engrained in all of us is the act of revenge and justice. We try to live in the light day by day, but when darkness enters our lives then we shroud ourselves in it." The boy's face scrunched up in confusion. "It is human instinct to kill those who take our loved ones. No one knows more about instinct than a mother does. Therefore, it is not up to us to debate whether his death was right or wrong. It is in the past."

"You mean you didn't kill him, Severus?"

"I could not." Snape sighed again before staring into the boy's large green eyes. "Perhaps we should move onto another question?" He didn't want to talk anymore about that time in his life. However, he knew if he didn't answer then the boy would ask Aurora. That wasn't a rather wise decision. He quietly nodded back when he saw the boy nodding in understanding.

"Does Draco know?"

"He knows his father is dead. He does not know the exact details. However, he is smart and observant. I am certain he has a few guesses of what had happened to his father. Does that satisfy your needs?" Snape watched the boy bite his lip. "Ask, Harry."

"Why didn't anyone think it was odd when I showed up here? I mean, didn't any of the professors know about your son?"

"Aurora and I have just recently started working here in the last five years. None of the staff was aware of our son's birth and subsequent death. Dumbledore kept it out of the papers so that the remaining Death Eaters would not come after us, since it was dangerous at the time. It seems as if the Death Eaters still learned of it, though. As I'm sure that you can tell, Aurora and I do not talk much about our private life with the rest of the staff, Harry. We only sought to inform them that we were married. None of them asked if we had a child, and we were not forthcoming with the information outright. For obvious reasons, we informed your Head of House who you were after your Sorting. Dumbledore knew because your mother had informed him."

"But they just…I don't know…took my appearance as it was all right?"

"Dumbledore spoke with them over the summer when your Head of House noticed 'Harry Prince' on one of the acceptance letters. I believe that they trust him implicitly and saw no need to wonder about your mysterious appearance. It is also quite common for families to allow their children to go to prep school before attending Hogwarts. If I am correct, that is the lie he told them. After all, I would have sent Hadius to a prep school had he survived that long." Snape then glanced at Harry. "Does that satisfy your questions?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. "But everybody's finding out."

"So I've noticed," Snape mumbled. "Your mother did not take into account Aurora, though. Had you just been with me, this might have gone better."

"Well, Hermione and Ron know too," Harry quietly admitted. "I sort of told them the other day."

"You do realize we don't want people—wait. You told Granger and Weasley?"

"Yeah, I know I wasn't supposed to, but I think Hermione figured it out. I mean, we sort of act as if we're not really a family. Probably because we're not really a family," Harry said under his breath.

"Well, since everyone's figuring it out already, perhaps we just inform everyone we hoodwinked them." Snape then sighed before scoffing lightly. "Actually, I'm rather glad we lasted this long. Any minute the Ministry will be knocking on our door and taking me back to Azkaban. I must admit that I did enjoy my experience in Azkaban when I was with Aurora." He then glanced towards the fireplace. "However, I was just beginning to enjoy my life again," he quietly said.


	34. Staff Meeting

**A/N: **As always, thanks and enjoy. :D

**Staff Meeting**

"Well, smelly wizard could mean anyone," Minerva snapped as she sat in her chair glaring at Albus. She didn't know why she was glaring at him, but somehow the whole thing was his fault. Of course, she had come to that conclusion long ago when she first met the wizard. He may have defeated Grindelwald, but there were days where she knew Albus was twenty times worse than Grindelwald. It especially rang true when Albus meddled. "And the house elves never said the person was on staff."

"Precisely," Filius squeaked from his chair.

"Be as it may, I would rather all of us be careful than to find out later that one of our own is the one who is trying to kill Severus and Harry," Dumbledore quietly replied. He had dark circles under his usual twinkling blue eyes. Something was happening, but he wasn't certain what it was. He just knew it wasn't going to be rainbows and puppy dogs, though.

"And where is Snape anyways?"

"He's in our rooms with Harry," Aurora answered from where she leaned against a bookshelf. "I didn't feel the need to have Severus argue his point about…well…you know." Her dark eyes then glanced towards the quiet purple turban wizard. She didn't have any proof so she couldn't necessarily accuse him of anything. Even though, she knew he reeked of garlic.

"Well, maybe it's your dear sweet husband, Sinistra," the Muggle Studies professor growled. "Did you ever think of that? After all, he was in Azkaban. Wasn't he?"

"Why would he try to kill his own son?"

"I'm not so sure Harry is his son, Sinistra. He doesn't look much like a Snape."

"I assure you, Professor Burbage, that Harry is his son," a tired worn voice spoke.

Aurora's head whipped towards Albus. She wouldn't have thought anything of it since she knew most of the staff didn't know the truth, but the way Albus declared it was eerie. She drew in a breath and stared at him while she waited for him to elaborate. He didn't say anything, though. In fact, he only remained staring at the dull red phoenix perched on its stand on his left. He seemed so lost in his thoughts that it truthfully scared her. Something wasn't right.

"Thank you, Albus," Aurora quietly said in hopes that he would snap out of whatever reverie he was having. When his eyes caught hers, she felt a chill run down her spine. He had a haunted look in his eyes as if he just realized something horrifying for the first time. "Albus, is everything all right?"

"Oh, it's quite all right, my dear," replied Dumbledore quietly before glancing towards Fawkes again. "You are to a certain extent correct, Aurora. Harry is your son." His eyes then narrowed on the phoenix as he contemplated the implications. He would definitely have to consult the book on this new development. A few seconds later, he felt the pit in his stomach enlarge. He shook his head. Everything he had worked so hard for was starting to unravel. He couldn't believe it to be true, but he knew that it was. DNA didn't lie, and there was no evidence of any genetic manipulation on the boy. However, Albus couldn't understand how it had happened. He knew he hadn't interfered. At least he hadn't done so thus far. So how could…? He then felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Albus…?" Minerva softly said.

"I am fine, my dear." Dumbledore then glanced at his staff. Too many questions needed answering without enough time to do so properly. He sighed heavily. He definitely would need to consult his book now, but he needed to do so privately. If the truth came out, it would throw the entire Wizarding World into an upheaval. "Ah, yes, well, that will be all. However, I must caution all of you to be careful. If there truly is someone in this very castle out to harm Severus and Harry, he or she will not stop with just them." He then dismissed everyone with a wave of his hand. He sighed as he heard the boots retreating out of his office. All except Aurora's, of course, but he didn't really expect her to do otherwise. He glanced up and sighed again.

"What do you mean that Harry is our son? He's James and Lily's, Albus. You know this."

"Yes and no, my dear," Albus quietly replied. He caught the witch's confusion. "Unfortunately, I cannot elaborate anymore than that at the present time, Aurora. However, when I am certain of the answer, I will gladly inform you and Severus. I must apologize for being so harsh with you at the moment, but please leave my office." He caught the brief anger in her eyes before she whirled around and stormed out. "Oh, Fawkes, let me be wrong this time." With his hand up, a thick book flew to him.


	35. Old Magic

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews/adds. Hope you enjoy. ;)

**Old Magic**

Two hours later, Dumbledore sighed heavily. He reread the page for the hundredth time, and his heart sank even lower. He should have foreseen this complication. However, he focused so hard on the endgame that he hadn't noticed the minor snag in his plans. His head shook before he closed his eyes.

"Well, so much for that plan," Dumbledore quietly muttered. He then reopened his eyes and glanced at the medical report next to the thick black book. He glanced over the medical history and stopped when he came to the genetic makeup. He sighed heavily again. Sure enough, it hadn't changed from the last time he had looked at it. It still read the same thing. "Damn," he exclaimed before rapping his knuckles against his desk.

The phoenix watched him with utter curiosity for a few minutes. Its mouth then opened, and it trilled soothingly. However, it didn't help its master feel any better. The wise bird then went quiet before it jumped down from its perch onto Dumbledore's desk. It softly walked over to the bulky book and lowered its head to read the page.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied when Fawkes's head lifted back up with a knowing look. "So, you see my dilemma." He then shook his head. Old magic was unstable. He, of course, used it in some instances to this day. However, as far as he knew, he had never cast a spell that required that much raw magic before. However, it was clear as day on that medical report. Somehow, his magical signature had embedded itself into the poor Gryffindor, so at some point he had. In other words, at some point in time, he had casted that particular spell that used old magic and had led them into this mess.

Dumbledore sighed again. He had messed with the timeline. However, he couldn't remember why or when he had done so. Obviously, he had thought he was doing the right thing by altering the timeline, but he couldn't understand what possible reason would give him the right. There was a reason why witches and wizards shouldn't alter the timeline. It was because the timeline always had a way of correcting itself, which meant it could be either good or bad for the caster. He then glanced at the genetic makeup again.

"Oh, you horrible interfering old coot, when will you learn?" he muttered under his breath.


	36. Rise of Evil

**Rise of Evil**

"What delightful news is it that you have found for me, my faithful," a voice hissed in the darkness somewhere near Brighton, England a night later. Trees swayed unnaturally as a dark figure glided out of the haunted forest. A cool breeze whistled through the treetops while the once-colorful flowers shriveled and dulled.

"The boy who prevented you, my Lord," a feminine voice responded quietly before the figure knelt down in the mud.

"Continue."

"He is alive and well, my Lord. It seems as if that traitor Snape faked the boy's death."

"Indeed? This is most interesting, my pet."

"I cannot harm the boy or the traitor, though, my Lord. The fool has put up precautions now after my failed attempt during the boy's Quidditch match. It is rather pathetic how the old fool takes the word of house elves who know nothing of the effects of Polyjuice. They informed the staff that it was 'Mr. Smelly Wizard' who made their dear sweet companion attempt to murder Snape and the boy. As a result, the staff is now watching Quirrell like a hawk, while I lay in wait, my Lord. They have no idea that it was not that bumbling idiot, but me. I have a plan, though, my Lord, to finish the boy and traitor off, though."

"Tell me, my pet. Whisper your plan to me." Voldemort was practically giddy now in anticipation.

"The traitor Snape has a weakness."

"Does he now? Tell me. Tell me of this weakness."

"He has married Aurora Sinistra, my Lord. They are expecting their second child together."

"Ah, so he has married a pureblood. You say they are expecting their second?"

"Yes, my lord," the woman replied quietly with her head bowed.

"Hmm, and what of the first child? Is it powerful?"

"I am unsure, my Lord." The woman then quickly drew in a deep breath when she saw the flash of Voldemort's wand. "What I meant to say is that I do not believe that it is alive anymore. I have heard of whispers of how Lucius Malfoy and some of his followers attacked Prince Manor after your minor setback, my Lord."

"Ah, yes, poor Lucius," the voice hissed, clearly unsympathetic. "I must say that I will miss him. However, he deserves death for being so stupid. Your plan then is to use Snape's weakness."

"My plan, my Lord, if you accept it, is to break him. Without Snape, you will be free to rise to power." The witch then cackled softly. "I am afraid that Dumbledore has lost his touch lately since he has been involved with that witch McGonagall." Low, evil chuckles echoed around the forest soon afterwards.

"Very well, my pet," the voice hissed. "Break them so that I may be the greatest wizard again."


	37. Voldemort's Pet

**A/N: **This chapter is going to be rather violent so I'm giving you a heads up on it.

**Voldemort's Pet**

As soon as she apparated back to the gates, she lowered her dark hood. It was all going according to plan. She would soon be the Dark Lord's favorite. She had wanted it so long, and now it was so close to being hers. However, she had one last mission to complete. The corners of her lips slowly curled upwards. She drew in a deep breath and walked in the castle. She'd prove herself worthy tonight.

She walked towards the moving staircases. She knew that's where her target would be right then. She had seen it. Sure enough, she was correct. She quickly pulled up her long black hood so that her target wouldn't see her. Moving fast as lightning, she sprinted towards her target. Her long arm reached out and snatched the back of her unsuspecting victim's hood. She yanked back on it before releasing the hood. She grinned from ear to ear as Aurora Sinistra tumbled backwards down the stairs before coming to rest near the entrance of the Grand Staircases.

"Awe, you poor thing," she said with a smirk on her face while she glanced down at Aurora. "Are you all right?" She softly laughed when she heard the painful moan. "You know, Sinistra, you should really watch where you're going. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?" Another pained moan escaped Sinistra's lips. "I've got a message for you and your sweet husband, dear." She then pushed up Sinistra's left sleeve before pulling out a knife. Lazily, she carved the Dark Mark into Sinistra's arm. When she was satisfied with her 'artwork', she dropped the bloody arm. "Such a waste you were, Sinistra. You married beneath you. Do you know that? He's a half-blood. He'll always be one." Her eyes then darkened. "You called yourself a Slytherin. Ha! You don't know the meaning of it," the woman said with a sneer. She then stood up and held the bloody knife in her hands. "I wish I could stay to see his face when he finds you, but I know it already. I regret I must be on my way, lots of others to punish before my master returns. Sweet dreams, Love," she said with a smirk. Whirling around, she fled the scene of her crime. By the time anyone found Sinistra, she'd be dead. As soon as she passed through the gates again, the woman went to her master's side again. "It's done, my Lord."

"Excellent," Voldemort hissed in his airy form. "Then I see I won't need you anymore. _**Avada Kedavra**_," he lazily said. The woman's lifeless body slammed against the ground. "Farewell…"

**A/N: **So...who do you think his pet was?


	38. Crumbling Towers

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and enjoy. :D

**Crumbling Towers**

Minerva and Filius stood in Dumbledore's office, a few hours later. Each wore a look of sheer sadness in their faces after they received the news. However, McGonagall's face quickly transformed from sadness to anger. She started to pace back and forth like a lion in a zoo waiting for food.

"I don't believe it," McGonagall muttered softly. She paced a few more moments before finally stopping. She glanced up and stared deep in Dumbledore's blue eyes. "It doesn't make sense, Albus. Why would the Death Eaters kill Sybill? It wasn't as if she ever gave a true prediction." She then drew in another deep breath. "I don't mean to speak ill of the recently departed, but she was a fraud, Albus. We all knew it. Why in Merlin's name would the Death Eaters then kill her?"

"I regret that I know your answer, but that you must wait, Minerva. You are correct, however. She was incorrect most of the time. The prophecy that I myself heard long ago was incorrect."

"Yes, and she nearly got the Potters and Longbottoms killed for that mistake too."

"Perhaps she made another prophecy that someone other than us overheard," Filius Flitwick squeaked out.

"Unfortunately, Filius, we both know the fraud barely ever came out of her tower these days. After all, I need not remind anyone of the incident we had right after Albus hired Professors Sinistra and Snape. She nearly threw herself from her tower."

"Oh, dear, yes, I had forgotten about that."

"While I must admit that I shared her views on your hiring of them, I do, however, see that they are valuable assets to the Order."

"Indeed they are, Minerva." Dumbledore then briefly glanced towards his heavy leather-bound book that rested in front of him. "However, that is not what I wished to discuss right now." He drew in a deep breath and caught the gazes of the others. "Upon inspecting Sybill's body, Poppy found a Dark Mark on her left forearm."

"WHAT! You cannot be serious, Albus! She was a…a…she was one of them?"

"So it appears, my dear," Dumbledore quietly replied. "However, appearances can be deceiving as I am sure you are well aware of by now." He then sighed before hanging his head. "In fact, whomever that attacked Professor Sinistra also carved a Dark Mark into her forearm."

"It's starting again, isn't it, Albus? That is why you called us both in here."

"Indeed, Filius. That is the reason. I fear that I may have disrupted the normal sequence of events by my meddling, which is making certain events happen."

"I do not understand."

"When Poppy examined Harry, she found oddities in his blood." At the sight of Filius and Minerva's confusion, Dumbledore elaborated. "She found more genetic material in the boy than what would be considered normal for anyone. He had genes from Lily and James Potter, which is what we all expected. However, there were also genes that came from Severus and Aurora. In essence, the boy has two sets of biological parents."

"You're saying that he's blended with all four? How is that possible, Albus?"

"The only way it would be possible is if I tampered with the timeline. However, I regret that I am not able to recall if that is what I did or not. If that is so, though, then I have created a ripple in the natural order, which is forcing this universe to fix itself one again."

"But why would you do such a thing, Albus? You know as well as me—"

"Yes, you are correct, Minerva. I do know better than that. My only explanation rests on the fact that I must have tried to prevent the loss of Hadius for both Severus and Aurora."

"I do not understand, though."

"I will not bother with making excuses for myself. My only reason as of this point is that I regret the role I played in Severus's upbringing. As I am sure that you both remember, we had the chance to prevent him from turning to the darkness if we had treated James and him fairly. We did no such thing, though. We forced a young man to become a monster by us not interfering, so because of that, they lost their only son. Therefore, I believe I did it out of guilt. No parent should ever outlive his child, especially those who had such difficulty to begin with. That is all for now. You are dismissed."


	39. When Luck Ran Out

**A/N:** Kind of a sad chapter just to warn you.

**When Luck Ran Out**

Snape sat in the uncomfortable chair from hell for nearly twelve hours by his wife's side. The entire world passed by him, but he didn't notice. His eyes remained entirely focused on the pale witch in front of him. He willed himself not to take a fleeting glance towards her abdomen. He knew it would hurt too much if he did.

"Severus," a voice softly said behind him. "Someone is here that would like to speak with you."

Snape, however, ignored the voice he knew belonged to Pomfrey. He didn't care who it was, and he knew if he responded to Pomfrey that he'd say something he'd truly regret. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone. Why couldn't they understand that?

"Severus, did you hear me?"

"Yes," he grounded out into a vicious hiss.

"I'll tell her that you wish to be alone then," Pomfrey replied before walking away.

As soon as he knew she had left, Snape leaned closer towards Aurora. He gently brushed a loose strand back behind her ear. He would do anything to take away all of her pain. However, he knew that even if he used his Occlumency on her, it wouldn't help. Nothing but time ever helped to heal a broken heart. He knew that from experience.

Snape watched his wife breathe evenly as she remained sleeping. He knew it wasn't peacefully, though. She was everything but relaxed in her resting posture. He sighed heavily before glancing at her gauze-wrapped left forearm. His eyes instantly closed at the immense remorse he felt. It had been his fault, all of it. The death of Hadius and now this was all because he had chosen to become Voldemort's follower. He was the bringer of darkness and death. It was his fault.

As his emotions spiraled even further into utter despair, a gentle hand then rested on his shoulder. He knew just by the touch that the hand belonged to, and his first instinct was to shove it off. He didn't need her pity or her kindness. Not because he thought he didn't deserve it, though, but because he blamed her partly in this whole fiasco also, which he knew was rather ridiculous.

"Sev," Lily Potter whispered softly. "Please…tell me what I can do to help."

"Leave," Snape responded in a low growl. He learned long ago that he didn't need Lily. After all, she tended to stick to her own rather than his kind. Sniffling sounds quickly reached his ears, which only made him angrier. He didn't need her fake tears or anything else she had always used against him.

"I…I can't even imagine what you're both—"

"That's right, Evans," Snape sneered before glaring at Lily. "You _can't_ imagine because your son's still alive. Isn't that what your charming husband Potter always says to me?" He instantly caught the hurt in her green eyes, but he didn't care. "Now get the hell out."

"No," Lily replied defiantly. "You're hurting, Sev. Let me help."

"You honestly believe that your mere presence can heal me?" Snape's glare then intensified even more at her. "I take back what I said, Evans. You and Potter do truly belong with one another. After all, you're both idiots. However, I think you might be worse than Saint Potter."

"You don't mean that, Sev. I know you."

"Correction, Evans, you knew me. You don't know a damn thing about me now so don't for a second believe that I'm the same person I was when we were growing up."

"I know, Sev. I wasn't saying—"

"Just take your damn son and get the hell out of here!" Snape bellowed. Lily had pushed him to the edge yet again and he had just taken the plunge right off it. His dark eyes were in tiny slits as he glared at her. The glass bottles that littered the Hospital Wing started to vibrate before cracking down the middle. He watched Lily glance at him one last time before she rushed out of the Hospital Wing.

Drawing in a steadying breath, Snape ran his long fingers through his hair before he sat down again. His outburst hadn't disturbed Aurora in the slightest. Then again, he didn't believe it would. He knew she was as lost if not more than he was. He gently brushed more of her stray curls back from her pale face in complete silence. It didn't take long before his barriers started to fail one by one. Moving as silent as a cat, he gently lifted her head up before resting her head on his arm.

"No matter what happens, Aurora, know that I love you," he whispered prior to his eyes found her abdomen. He choked back his emotions the best he could, but traitorous tears streaked his cheeks.


	40. Point of Origin

**A/N:** Final three chapters of this story are rather short. This chapter's very sad so be warned. Enjoy.

**Point of Origin**

Dumbledore sat rereading the page for the hundredth time. He glanced to his right and stared at the parchment that mapped out every key event since Riddle's downfall. Glancing to his left, another parchment sat that mapped out the same events with stark differences. He had gone to great lengths to receive the timeline on his left from one of the most prestigious Seers. Now he wished he hadn't.

One read that on October 31, 1981, Voldemort attempted to kill the Potters at Godric's Hollow and succeeded in killing James and Lily Potter. He left behind a lightning bolt scar on Harry Potter's forehead and forced the orphan to live with his maternal family, the Dursleys, who abused him. While the other read that on October 31, 1981, Voldemort attempted to kill the Potters at Godric's Hollow, but failed and left Harry Potter with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

There was no mentioning of Hadius Prince in the first timeline, only in the second. In fact, nowhere did it mention the marriage of Aurora Sinistra and Severus Snape in the first. Dumbledore read further before sighing. One change caused so much to be different. The Wizengamot never convicted Bellatrix LeStrange as murdering Peter Pettigrew in the first. Instead, they believed it was Sirius Black.

"Oh, Fawkes, what a mess I've made," Dumbledore sadly said. "If I change it back, then Harry and Severus never experience happiness. If I do not, the timeline will continue to destabilize until it balances itself." He then glanced towards the phoenix. "I fear that there is no easy way to fix this." Soft knocking on his door made him sigh heavily. "Enter," he commanded. He watched Madam Pomfrey somberly walk into his office. He immediately knew her next words and felt his heart become heavier.

"I…I could not help her, Albus. Her injures were too great for even me."

"And Severus?" he asked quietly. He had a feeling he knew the answer already.

"The poor man…he's lost them both, Albus. I couldn't help them," Madam Pomfrey cried.

Dumbledore hung his head sympathetically. Perhaps it _was_ better if he fixed the timeline. He knew his timeline had no chance to defeat Riddle now. It was clear as day in the first timeline. They needed Severus, and with Aurora's death, it'd never be possible. Severus loved Aurora too fiercely in this universe. At least in the first timeline, they'd have a chance. He knew what he needed to do now.


	41. Righting a Wrong

**Righting a Wrong**

Snape sat stiffly staring at his wife's body. She appeared to be sleeping, but he knew better. His lips kept forming one word repeatedly, which he whispered in the harsh air. Why? Why had this happened? Had he not been making amends for all the evil he did earlier in his life? Had he not lived his remaining life in the service of the Light? Why? Why had he lost yet another woman because of the darkness that stained his soul? Why?

"I apologize for disturbing you at this time, Severus," Dumbledore's gentle voice spoke behind him. Snape made no inclination that he heard him. He was too lost in his thoughts to hear him. However, he reacted the second Dumbledore rested a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"NO! No! You have no right!" Snape yelled. "I did everything you asked, and look where that led me! My wife and child are dead!"

"I know," Dumbledore quietly replied. "I regret that this is my fault, Severus." When he noticed Snape's eyes narrow into slits, he pushed forward. "After the death of your son, I regret that I altered the timeline so that you may have your son. You see, Severus, had I not done that, none of this would have occurred. You did nothing wrong, my boy. You must know that."

"Then why, Albus? Why take the one woman I love from me?"

"Because it is what should have occurred in the first place," Dumbledore responded. "Lily Potter was not supposed to live, Severus. She and James were to die in Godric's Hollow protecting Harry. I changed that one incident and set into motion a cataclysmic series of events that have led us here."

"Apologizes do not bring back my wife and child," Snape snarled.

"No, but nothing I do will ever return them to you, Severus."

"Then why are you here?"

"I have found a way to return things to the way they should be. However, to do so means that I must have another person aid me. The amount of magic required, Severus, will leave me temporarily unable to cast my magic."

"And I care why?"

"You will care because you are a good person, Severus, and because you wish to be rid of Riddle as much as I do. We must do this, Severus, so that Harry has a chance."

"I…I don't understand. What are you proposing?"

"I will repair the timeline so that everything that should happen does."

"Meaning that Lily and James die?" Snape responded.

"Yes."

"And what of Aurora?" he asked.

"She will live and work beside you as she had done these past years, but not as your wife."

"It seems I will lose everything in this 'fix'," Snape tersely said.

However, before Dumbledore could respond, the doors to the Infirmary burst open. Both wizards glanced towards the door right as several Aurors stormed in with their wands drawn. They watched the scene unfold with slight curiosity.

"Severus Snape, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and impeding of the Aurors' office in the case of Harry James Potter," an Auror closest to the front stated. "Since it involved the Boy-Who-Lived, the Wizengamot and Minister already sentenced whomever the perpetrator was that he or she would face an immediate and swift sentence of the Dementors Kiss."

Snape quickly glanced towards Dumbledore who only stared back at him. This whole thing reeked of being another attempt by the timeline to alter it back to its rightful state. Then again, it also smelled of a Dumbledore plan. However, Snape knew that even Dumbledore wouldn't try to pull this card on him, at least, not so soon after the deaths of his wife and child. He drew in a breath while glancing towards Aurora one last time and braced himself for his next words.

"I'll do it," Snape said with a slight hesitation in his voice.

"I am proud of you, my boy," Dumbledore said with a somber smile before throwing up a shield around him and Snape so that the Aurors would not be able to interfere. He then recited the passage in Latin, which Snape rapidly repeated. A warm light quickly overtook the room and bathed its occupants. "Forgive me."


	42. A Fitting Beginning

**A Fitting Beginning**

Severus Snape hated Welcoming Feasts. He absolutely loathed them. If he could've, he would've found some way to excuse himself from it. However, after ten years of trying and failing, Snape gave up. Albus always saw right through his excuses, which was infuriating beyond all belief. So it was on that night that he found himself sitting in between the muttering moron Defense against the Dark Arts professor and the truly asinine Astronomy professor. He really couldn't see how either idiot had a job.

"Stop glaring at them, Severus," the twit to his right whispered.

Snape nearly found himself snarling back some choice words for Aurora Sinistra, aka asinine Astronomy professor. However, when he felt the twinkling blue eyes from his left side, he growled and bit his tongue. If he heard one more damn time from that man that he and Sinistra would make such a cute couple, the man then would be sporting some lovely curse marks, and Snape didn't care if the man was the Headmaster. Under no circumstances whatsoever would he ever allow that witch to jostle him about as if he was her lover. He'd sooner drink a bottle of Living Death than allow that to happen.

"Yes…yes…Severus, you…you…you mustn't glare," the moron on his immediate left stuttered.

"Drink your damn juice and leave me the hell alone, Quirrell, before I make you prove your skills in Defense," Snape growled under his breath. To say he was angry was a bit of an understatement. He instantly heard the huff of air from his right, which made him glare at Sinistra. However, she quickly glanced away. "Thank Merlin, you've finally come to your senses, Sinistra," he muttered.

"Bastard," Sinistra hissed under her breath.

Snape was just about to respond with a lovely epithets rendition of _Dante's Inferno_ when Minerva McGonagall called the name of one of the first years. Snape's head instantly snapped towards the group of small dunderheads. His eyes then caught the familiar green eyes that he knew from his youth. Inside his mind, he quietly thought one name, Lily. He watched in utter fascination as the young first-year silently climbed the stool for the hat to sort him.

"GRYFFINDOR," the decrepit Sorting Hat exclaimed, a few seconds later.

"Damn," Snape muttered before taking a drink.

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking with me until the end. I'll let you take Snape's comment (either sarcastic or serious) in whatever way you want to take it. :)


End file.
